Fnaf: Foxy in Love 18plus Edition
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is getting repaired and remodeled, along with Freddy and the Crew. They are as good as new, and are also receiving a new member to the crew, Vixey the Pirate. Foxy falls in love with her, but Chica wants Foxy as her mate and will do anything to win him over. Join Foxy and Vixey on their adventure, and the many obstacles they face that try to seperate them!
1. Return of Foxy the Pirate

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone how are you doing? Here is Foxy in Love!**

 **Again…but this time with the sex scenes, and fixed grammar issues, and with a little extension on the storyline. My original Foxy in Love was a blast, and a hit for FanFiction, thank you all for your support. I'm still typing Legend's Reborn, I just wanted to start this as well, just for you guys to enjoy. So like I just said, I hope you enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

It was 11:55 and all the employees grabbed their belongings and walked out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Some of the employees stopped to look at a sign on the door that read:

 _Soon to Return to Freddy's!_

 _Foxy the Pirate and his companion Vixey!_

 _Sail the Seven Sea's with two GREAT Pirates!_

 _Arr!_

There was a picture of Foxy, repaired and remodeled, standing at the front of his ship with his hook held high in the air, with a daring smile on his face, and a Vixen behind him smiling with her hand, and hook, behind her back. The employees stared at the sign for a good 3 minutes shocked and a bit curious. Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the Pizzeria, walked out and saw them staring at the sign. He smiled and went over to the small audience.

"Isn't it exciting," asked Mr. Fazbear," Foxy is coming back along with another fox!" He nudged a male employee," a _female_ fox."

"Sound's g-great sir," said the male employee nervously," uhh…you sure Foxy won't…malfunction again?"

"Don't worry we've fixed all the things wrong with Foxy," said Mr. Fazbear," We're still working on him actually. The engineers offered to stay overnight so that they can finish Foxy up faster."

As they were talking Mike drove up the parking lot and parked in front of the pizza place. Mr. Fazbear saw him and went over to greet him.

"Mikey boy, glad to see you," said Mr. Fazbear shaking his hand," Well…glad to see you _again_. You were fired a while back and now look…you're back."

"Glad to be back sir," said Mike as he saw the sign on the door," What's this sir?"

"Ah, we are bringing old Foxy back!" said Mr. Fazbear," and he has a new companion who should be arriving here tonight. She is being transported here" Mr. Fazbear looked at his watch," yeah she should be getting here any minute now."

The employees looked at their watches, or phones, and saw that it was 12:01. They all suddenly rushed to their cars and drove off. Mr. Fazbear stayed there with Mike. Mike twiddled his thumbs knowing that he would have to go to his office as the animatronics were wandering around. The animatronics haven't been as aggressive to him for the past couple of months. They still scare him to death, but now it's just for fun. They learned that he was a human after he began to show them proof, but Mike was still scared. Mr. Fazbear patted his back.

"You don't have to worry about being alone tonight," said Mr. Fazbear," the engineer's are staying here to fix Foxy, so you'll have company."

"Thanks sir," said Mike as he walked into the pizza place," have a goodnight sir."

"You too buddy," said Mr. Fazbear," I'll wait here for Vixey, Foxy's partner."

"Alright sir see you around," said Mike, and with that Mike went to his office, but he stopped to look at the new Foxy. The animatronics were surrounding the engineers as they worked on Foxy. They all looked at Mike as he walked in, and pointed at Foxy. Mike mouthed ' _I know'_ and walked towards Pirate Cove. An engineer saw him and waved.

"You the Night Guard here?" asked the engineer.

"Yeah," said Mike," that's me. How's he looking?"

"Looking pretty good," said the engineer as he finished putting his jaw back in place," these are interesting animatronics. They just got off the stage and went over here to watch."

"Yeah they are special to this place," said Mike," they are very interesting animatronics." Freddy looked at Mike and gave him a friendly punch to the arm making him move a good 3 feet. Mike looked at him and gave him a blank stare. They both looked back at engineers put a chip in the back of Foxy's head, and a glowing gold sphere in his chest. They closed his head and chest, and they all watched as he powered back up. His eyes were a bright gold and he sat up. He felt around his body and didn't feel any tears or metal being shown. He smiled and stood up on his two back legs and stretched. Chica watched him dreamily as he stood up tall and proud. She always liked him, but now she's in love. Bonnie saw her and couldn't help but smile. Freddy saw her as well and just rolled his eyes. Foxy looked at his hand that weren't just a metal claw no more. He actually had fur over his hand, and he looked at his hook and swung it around. The engineer's were moving away dodging the swings. Foxy stopped and he turned around to see the most beautiful thing ever. He had a wide smile across his face. His whole ship was repainted and remodeled, and the walls were repainted and remodeled as well. The Pirate's cove now stretched out a good 20 yards, and his ship was bigger, and real water and sand was in the performance stage for realism. He stood at the end of his ship and let out a triumphant _"Aaaar!"_ Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy stared at him and gave a small applause; they were smiling at his childish attitude. Foxy noticed them and smiled. He jumped down and went over to them, standing in front of the three. They all stared at him.

"Aye, what'ye think," asked Foxy happily spinning so they could see all of him," how do I look? Not that bad right?" They all laughed and went over to admire him. Chica was the first one to Foxy's side. She got a closer look at him and smiled. She hugged him and laughed.

"You look GREAT Foxy," shouted Chica," I'm glad to have you back!"

Bonnie joined the hug and smiled.

"You do look good Foxy," said Bonnie," but still not as good as me."

Foxy just smiled and rolled his eyes, growling playfully. Freddy came up to him and put a hat on his head. It was a hat similar to Freddy's hat.

"Now what do you think," Freddy asked Bonnie," does he look better now?"

"Hmm…no," said Bonnie smiling," a hat won't make you guys look any better."

Freddy stared at her and took his hat off, dusting it off.

"Heh okay, whatever you say Bonnie," said Freddy playfully, putting his hat back on.

The engineers packed all their tools and got ready to leave. It was 1:15.

"Yep they are interesting animatronics," said one of the engineers," being able to move and talk freely."

"Yeah they are cool guys," said Mike," can be scary at times, but cool."

"Hey guys Vixey should be coming right now," said an engineer to his co-workers," let's go get her, and set her up."

Foxy and the others looked at them confused. They were all about to ask _'who's Vixey'_ but Mike spoke up before they did.

"Vixey is your new companion Foxy," said Mike," she's outside right now. She will be your new partner."

Bonnie and Freddy looked at Foxy wide-eyed.

"Another one of you," said Freddy," that's great Foxy. Now you have a crew mate."

"Aye, I know," said Foxy excitedly," another Fox…or Vixen. Oh…my…gosh…a VIXEN!" Foxy held his head in fear and excitement.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody. There is the first chapter for my story. I hope you guys liked it so far. I will be posting the second chapter in a little while. Let me know what you guys think of it so far! Criticizing is welcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Vixey the Female Pirate

**A/N**

 **What's up everybody! iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here, and again with the Foxy in Love Rated M Edition! For all of your sensual, humorous, loving, action, and pleasure-filling needs. I hope you all will enjoy this update to it, I have fixed, and will fix all my mistakes from this story for a better experience, and don't worry, I'm still working on Legend's Reborn. So I hope you all Enjoy!**

"Wha-what's a Vixen?" asked Chica a bit worried.

"A-a vixen is a female f-fox," said Foxy nervously," I've never really talked to a vixen before. What if I stutter? What if I trip? What if I begin freakin' out? What if I say the wrong things? I don't know how to act around her. Aww man this is gonna be frightenin'!"

Foxy began pacing back and forth," A female Fox," said Chica a bit worriedly," do you think you'll ever be…with her?"

Foxy looked at her along with Bonnie and Freddy. Foxy thought for a minute, "I don't know," said Foxy," I haven't seen her yet. Ooooh I hope I don't mess up." Bonnie noticed Chica was a bit sad that Foxy might be together with someone else besides her. Bonnie patted her shoulder and began to comfort her. Chica looked up at her and just gave a little smile.

"Well I hope you two will be very nice to each other," said Freddy," Don't think about it too much. Just talk to her and be yourself."

"Alright, thanks Freddy," said Foxy holding his hook nervously," I don't know how to start." Then they heard a big truck outside coming closer. They looked outside and saw a small Semi Truck. Foxy saw furry hands and a hook sticking out some holes in the trailer. He saw blue crystal eyes staring outside. He saw them retreat when it looked at him. Foxy began tapping his foot on the ground and his stomach felt funny.

[Vixey]

"Oh me gosh, I'm going to be with Foxy!" I shouted in glee. I held a picture of him with my good hand. It showed him when he was performing in front of the kids. I always admired his ways, and he is my inspiration to be a pirate. I smiled and then I felt a funny tingling in my stomach. I am _so_ nervous. What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something embarrassing? What if I'm not pirate enough for him? What if he thinks I'm a loser? So many things are going on in my head. I hope he likes me. I heard so much about him. How his performances are great, and how well he is with children. Also the bite of 87…but that was a malfunction. It was an accident. I don't care about that.

"Oh what am I going to say," I asked myself," I hope I don't mess up! I'm just too darn excited, and scared to meet him!"

I suddenly jerked back and fell on the bottom of this carrier thing that's keeping me inside. I looked outside and saw…

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA!" I shouted in happiness. I stuck my fingers and hook out the holes in the carrier. I peeked outside and saw that we we're driving up to the front doors. I looked around excitedly as the giant letters on the front of the Pizzeria shown a bright red. I saw the four other animatronics that I would be working with. They were all looking at my direction, and I saw…sigh…Foxy. I got into a trance and stared at him. It felt like the world was in slow motion. Then I saw he was looking directly at me. I gasped and hid in the darkness.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh," I repeated excitedly," he's staring right at me. I'm gonna be meetin' him soon. Alright Vixey…take a deep breath. You can do this. Don't freak out. Just be yourself. Okay…here we go."

The truck made a stop, and the engine turned off. I think it turned off. The guy will be coming in to get me. I sat down in the trailer I was in. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard humans coming closer, and began to panic again. I hope I can impress him. I heard the door open and soft hands lift me up. Two humans lifted me up and carried me through the front doors. They gently lay me down on a soft surface. Then they all lifted me up again. I peaked at what I was on. It was a small little bed. I looked at the doors as they opened and we entered the Pizzeria. I saw the four animatronics, and a human, staring at me. Oh…my…gosh! I'm in the pizzeria. I felt my body lifted up and put on…sand? Huh…I'm in the Pirate's Cove! Foxy's home! I can't believe it! I felt human's hands in open my chest, which was a bit awkward since I'm a female and we grow breasts in that area. They put something inside me that gave me more energy. I opened my eyes and they were a bright crystal blue color. I sat up and felt the cool soft sand. I try and pretend I don't know where I am.

"Wha…where am I?" I asked. And then the next voice made me _so_ excited.

"Yer in Pirate's Cove!" shouted Foxy as he walked towards me. The engineers move out of his way and pack up their stuff to leave. He's coming closer! I turn to look at him and fell into a trance again. He was so handsome. I stare at him as he comes closer. Foxy slows down hus pace as he saw Vixey, and her beautiful looks.

'She's so beautiful,' thought Foxy to himself in his head.

Vixey was a lighter color of fur and pants than of Foxy's, had a nice curvy waist, large breasts, Crystal Blue eyes, and a nicely toned stomach. Foxy couldn't help but stare, and quickly looked away blushing, hoping no one noticed his staring.

' _What do I say?' they both think._

Foxy was the first to say something.

"H-hi my name's F-Fox-Foxy," said Foxy nervously," This is my home. I sail the great seven seas alone and have survived the harshest weathers! But I get too lonely and can only go so far by myself. So will you be my first mate?" Foxy held out his good hand. Vixen blushed brightly, that it was seen through her furry suit. She reached for his hand and grabbed it.

' _Oh my gosh,' thought Vixey,' I'm holding his hand.'_

' _I can't believe I'm holding a Vixen's hand!' thought Foxy_

Foxy helped her up and she lost her balance instantly. Foxy caught her and held her closer to him. Vixey blushed in embarrassment and shyness.

"S-sorry," said Vixey embarrassed," I need to get used to this much energy in me. They put something in me that I'm still getting used to. It feels funny."

"They did the same with me," said Foxy still holding her," They did the same to all of us."

Chica began to move uncomfortably seeing them two that close together. Bonnie noticed and tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie, the cool and rockin' Bunny," said Bonnie happily," You must be Vixey!"

"That's me," said Vixey still in Foxy's embrace that she hopes stays like that forever," who might all ye be?"

"My name is Freddy Fazbear," said Freddy introducing himself and tipping his hat," It's an honor to meet you. You have a great partner by the way."

"Yeah a great partner," said Chica a bit sadly," I'm…Chica by the way. A great cook and baker, it's a…pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Chica," said Vixey happily," how do ye do Freddy? What's up Bonnie? It's so _great_ to be with the awesome band and the great Foxy the Pirate. I've heard so much about ye all! Ye all are my idols, I admire all yer work so much."

She saw a human walking in a dark hallway labeled "The West Hallway." She was curious about who he was.

"Who's that?" asked Vixey pointing at Mike. He heard what she said and looked back at them.

"That is Mike Schmidt," said Freddy," he's the Night Guard here. We thought he was an endoskeleton at first, and tried to get him back in his suit, but we found out he was a human after he explained to us."

"Hello Mike Schmidt!" shouted Vixey. Mike just stood there and then waved "hi." Then he went to his Security Office, and just relaxed there playing a game on his phone.

Vixey gently put one of her legs down on the ground, and then the other. She was slowly balancing. Foxy still helped her. Vixey gained her balance after a couple seconds. Foxy held her hand just to be sure she wouldn't fall again. Vixey smiled at him, and he smiled back. Chica walked to the kitchen in sadness. Bonnie watched her leave and felt sad for her friend. Foxy saw her and called towards her.

"Chica? Chica where are ye going lass?" asked Foxy curiously. She looked back at him a little sad.

"I'm going to go cook something," said Chica," you go show Vixey around the place."

Foxy looked at her a bit disappointed, "Alright lassy," said Foxy," I'll see ye soon?"

"I don't know Foxy," said Chica," hopefully."

Foxy didn't understand what she meant by "hopefully." He just nodded his head. She walked into the kitchen. Vixey began to walk around Pirate's Cove looking at it in awe. Foxy smiled at her.

"Ye like it?" asked Foxy.

"Like it? I love it," said Vixey looking at his ship and the painting on the wall," this is amazing. Ye have such a beautiful home."

"Thanks Vixey," said Foxy happily," this isn't just my home anymore. This is _yer_ home too." Foxy smiled at Vixey who was happy to live with him. She walked up to him and hugged him. Foxy was shocked and filled with joy. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Foxy," said Vixey overjoyed," I can't believe I get to live with the greatest Pirate ever to sail the seas!"

"Aww I'm not the greatest," said Foxy," although I like the way that sounds."

Both Foxy and Vixey laughed and hugged each other. Then they went on Foxy's ship and talked to each other about Pirate related things. Chica watched them sadly and just continued cooking.

 **There is the second chapter of the updated Foxy in Love! Hope you all are enjoying it so far IF you guys are even reading the entire thing, you probably are just skipping, scrolling down, looking for any word with a "body part" in the sentence, heh heh. I don't mind, but I am updating this entire story, adding a little more to the story line to tie in with Legend's Reborn, and of course, the loving scenes. Hope you're enjoying this story again! Peace!**


	3. A Fun Day

**A/N**

 **Hey what's up everyone? iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here again! Hope ye all are enjoying this so far, and will have a fun time with this updated story. A little more has been added to this chapter than the original had, you'll see what's been added, if ye read the original version. Anyways' hope you enjoy!**

[Security Office]

Mike sat down on the chair playing games on his phone. He heard a noise coming from the West Hall. He looked up seeing nothing, and just heard the faint voices of Freddy and the crew chatting away. He turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the tablet and flipped on the West Hall camera. Nothing was there. He looked up confused and turned the light on curiously. Nothing was there again. He flipped to the East Hallway, again seeing nothing, he turned the light on, and nobody was there to scare him. He turned the Tablet off and looked at the time. It was 5:45. He sighed bored out of his mind and leaned back in his chair. When he looked up Golden Freddy popped up in front of him, and disappeared again after scaring Mike to death.

"Ahhh what the fuck," shouted Mike angrily, and filled with fright," seriously?! Ahhh man! My chest…"

[Dining room]

Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy laughing. Freddy smiled and they fist bumped in success. They both started laughing. They heard Mike shouting _"seriously"_ from the security room. Bonnie just watched the two bears having a good time, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. Foxy saw them and gave a little chuckle. Vixey was sitting close to Foxy looking at the two bears.

"Who's the gold one?" asked Vixey.

"Oh that's Golden Freddy," said Foxy looking at her," he's a funny one. He and Freddy know each other more than any of us know each other. They'e practically brothers. He can teleport to places, we usually had him teleport into the Security Room if we couldn't manage to get the humans a while back, and its funny seeing the Security Guard's reaction."

"Oh," said Vixey looking at Golden Freddy," he seems nice."

"Yeah he's a good friend," said Foxy," he doesn't treat us very badly. He'll have his moments, but he's a good fellow."

"Well that's good," said Vixey," ye all seem like a nice little group."

"Yeah I love me friends," said Foxy looking at her," and now I get to hang out with a new friend."

Vixey smiled, and kicked her legs back on forth as they hung from the edge of the ship. Foxy smiled at her and then saw the "Out of Order" sign. He smirked and grabbed it with his hand. He looked at the sign and picked it up, snapping it, and throwing it across the room. Bonnie and the two Freddys watched the sign fling across the room. They all looked at Foxy with a smile.

"I think it's time to get rid of that sign," said Foxy with pride," I will _never_ look at that thing again."

They all cheered happily for him. Vixey giggled and looked up at him smiling. Foxy looked down at her smiling as well, and then held his hand out towards her. She looked at it smiling, and then grabbed it. He lifted her from the ground and spun her in his arms.

"And I am no longer alone," said Foxy holding her in his arms. She smiled at him and looked down blushing lightly. Freddy just whistled, and Golden Freddy gave a slow clap smiling, and Bonnie smiled as she applauded them. Chica was still in the kitchen looking at the cake she just baked. She added frosting around it, and lettering saying _"Happy birthday!"_ She smiled at her work and left the kitchen to go back to the Dining Area. She walked right next to Bonnie. They heard someone walking towards their direction. All the animatronics watch Mike walking out of the West Hallway.

"See you tonight guys, and girls," said Mike waving to them," it's almost 6:00a.m. Be ready."

Freddy looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 5:59. He grew wide-eyed and went to his position on the stage. Bonnie and Chika followed him and went to their spots besides him. Vixey watched them all rush to their spots. Golden Freddy looked at his friends and tipped his hat.

"See you all later," said Golden Freddy disappearing.

Foxy grabbed Vixey's hand and led her to the ship. He closed the curtains and smiled. Chica watched the two foxes go in the cove. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey cheer up Chica," said Bonnie," they might only be friends. Who knows Foxy'll probably get with you."

"Yeah okay," said Chica a little hopeful," I hope so."

Then they heard a jingle and they all got ready to perform in front of the children and adults. Freddy got his mic and fixed his hat while Bonnie tuned her guitar, and Chica grabbed her cupcake with eyes on it. The doors opened and the kids came cheering and laughing in joy. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all began moving and talking to the children, and sang songs.

[Pirate's Cove]

Foxy and Vixey hummed along with Freddy and the Crew's jingles. Foxy looked at Vixey with a cocked eye-brow, "Ye know the songs we play?" asked Foxy surprised.

"Aye, I do. I've been watching ye all for a long time! I told you, ye all are my idols, I learned from you lads and lasses," said Vixey happily.

"We're honored to be yer inspiration Vixey," said Foxy happily.

Freddy and the others played the "Toreador's March" and Foxy and vixey hummed to it, moved by the jingle.

[11:50p.m.]

All the employees left home to their families. Mr. Fazbear stayed at the pizza place to show Foxy and Vixey their lines for their performances.

"Vixey and Foxy," Mr. Fazbear called out," here are your lines for your performance. Foxy it's pretty much the same as your old performances, but this time you'll have a partner."

"I'm well aware of that sir," Foxy said smiling at Vixey who smiled back," so do ye think we get to perform in front of the children when dawn hits?"

Mr. Fazbear smiled and thought for a second. The other animatronics walked towards the two Foxes, and Mr. Fazbear who waved at them.

"If you can memorize your lines by that time then most likely," said Mr. Fazbear happily," also…and this goes for all of you…once you perform again…you are all able to walk around at day again!"

Freddy looked at the ground smiling and with oil tears forming in his eyes. Bonnie and Chica were overjoyed with happiness, and Foxy was smiling at the thought of doing that, then got a bit worried.

"Uhh…Mr. Fazbear," Foxy began," umm…I'm a bit worried that I might…well…malfunction again. Will I…"

"Don't you worry about a thing," interrupted Mr. Fazbear happily," we got everything under control. You won't malfunction ever again."

Foxy smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank ye sir," said Foxy in relief," and we will memorize all of this by this morning."

"Alright sounds good," said Mr. Fazbear yawning," well…I'm going home. Have a goodnight."

"You too Mr. Fazbear," they all shouted out to him as he left. Then Foxy and Vixey looked at their scripts that Mr. Fazbear gave them. The others watched the two Foxes as they read. Mike walked in the pizzeria and went over to the others. Golden Freddy teleported next to Freddy and Mike, startling Mike a little bit. Then Foxy looked up and so did Vixey.

"Alright ye ready for this?" asked Foxy.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," said Vixey.

"Let's do this," said Foxy happily. They began to practice their performance in front of their friends.

 **A/N**

 **Alrighty, there's the third chapter, and as you can tell, more is being added. Chapters that you haven't seen in the original version will be added as well to stall longer on the love they share. Let me know what you all think so far, see you all later! Peace!**


	4. Pirate Cove Performance

[Vixey 12:00p.m.]

Oh my gosh I'm about to perform with Foxy! Oh, I hope I don't mess up! We're going on in about a minute. I can hear the adults and children all gathering around to watch our performance.

"Oh my god," said a feminine adult voice," is this who I think it is?"

"I think so," said a male adult voice," but look here…it says 'Sail the Seven Sea's With Two _GREAT_ Pirates.' So Foxy has another Fox with him."

"Who's Foxy daddy," a little girl asked," is he one of Freddy's friends?"

"Yes he is," said the dad," a _Pirate Fox_. Wanna sail the seas with him?"

"Yeah!" shouted the girl. I got a bit nervous. Foxy was smiling at being able to perform again. I looked at him nervously, tapping my hook and nails together. He saw me and made his way towards me, smiling.

"Hey don't be nervous," said Foxy reassuringly," these are good lads. Now get yer Pirate self out. We have a show to perform."

I smiled at his words. I've been practicing my Pirate accent. Hopefully I can pull this off. Alright here we go.

"I remember old Foxy back in the day," said a male adult," he was one of my favorite ones."

"Yeah he was a good one," said another voice, female this time," he always caught my attention."

"Yeah I remember all of that," said another voice," I even remember what happened in…1987"

"Oh yes," said the male voice," I remember that. I was scared out of my mind."

"Don't remind me," said the female adult.

"Alright the show is starting," said Freddy annoyed. The three adults looked at him a bit caught off guard.

"They can walk around again," said the female voice surprised.

"When did he get here?" asked the male adult.

"I don't know," said the other voice.

"The show is about to start," said Freddy staring at them," now watch."

The children were on his lap. Other children were on Bonnie's and Chica's lap. They all watched as the curtains slowly spread open as a drum roll was played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said a voice from the speakers," and you little pirates! Please make way for the two _greatest_ Pirates of all time! Foxy and Vixey!"

The children cheered as the curtains opened up to reveal Foxy and his new crew mate Vixey. Some of the adult men in the audience stared at her in awe, and some of them whistled. Foxy just rolled his eyes, and Vixey blushed a bit embarrassed. Foxy was at the very front of the ship looking out at the sea. His ears moved as he heard the children cheering. He pretended to sound surprised, and looked at their direction. He let out a gasp and fell down the stairs. The children laughed as he did. He popped right back up as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat.

"Aaar, who dares interrupt me while I'm in me happy place?" asked Foxy.

He looks around pretending not to see the kids.

"Look down captain," said Vixey pointing at the children," and maybe ye will see them."

Foxy looked down and saw the children. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his head in embarrassment. The kids giggled, so did the parents.

"Well thank ye lass," said Foxy," what would I do without you?"

"Thanks Captain. If I weren't here, ye'd probably be lost out on sea, or searching for the fountain of youth," said Vixey putting one leg over the other," what are we gonna do with our little pirates?"

"Well ol' Foxy is gonna take them on an adventure," said Foxy pointing his hook towards the sea on the wall," across the Seven Sea's!"

Vixey smiled as he said that. The children cheered, along with some of the parents. Some of the adults watched the two Foxes in interest, or curiosity. Foxy looked at all the kids as they put on pirate accessories such as; hats, eye patches, or plastic hooks. They all began cheering, and making pirate sounds.

"Alright lads and lassies gather 'round," said Foxy," ye wanna hear Ol' Foxy's story?"

"YEAH!" they all cheered at once. Vixey got up and walked besides Foxy.

"Alright lads I'll tell you about Ol' Foxy," Foxy said as he looked at Vixey," and my very trusty crew mate Vixey."

"Alright kids," said Vixey," here is the story of Foxy and Vixey the Two Pirate Foxes."

The kids cheered and waited for the story. Foxy looked at Vixey with a smile. Vixey looked back at him.

"Alright lads," began Foxy," it all started at the center of the ocean. I was a lone Pirate Fox that took orders from no one. Then I set sail across the ocean in search for treasure, and I did find treasure. A very beautiful, and gorgeous, treasure she was. Her name was Vixey."

All the kids said "aaawww" and Vixey blushed.

"Oh stop it Captain," said Vixey putting her arms behind her back," yer making me blush."

"heh heh it's true," said Foxy," now after I found Vixey she joined me on my journey, and we sailed half way across the world. Then we met the bad Pirate Wolf, his name was Fang! A very bad Wolf he was. He is the reason I have no right hand."

Foxy held his hook high in the air so that everyone could see it. All the kids gasped in horror and had a sad expression on their faces.

"Fang was a very bad Pirate in all of the sea," said Foxy," he be the most feared Pirate of all, but not for Ol' Foxy and Vixey here. We challenged his power to stop him."

Foxy began telling the children of the fight that happened. They were all paying attention, as were the parents. Vixey also told the story of the battle with Fang the Pirate.

"Fang captured me love," said Foxy sadly," but I chased him across the Seven Sea's to get her back. I finally reached him and we fought."

Foxy and Vixey demonstrated the fight that went on between Foxy and Fang. All the kids gasped, ooed, awed, and cried. Foxy finished his story and all the kids cheered, as did the parents. Foxy's friends cheered for him and Vixey.

"Now you know the tail of Ol' Foxy the Pirate," said Foxy and Vixey the Female Pirate Fox," don't forget to try some of Chica's delicious Pizza, and sweets. She makes the greatest food in the world!"

"Oh stop it Foxy," said Chica," you, Vixey, and your crew mates better not steal my food."

"Oh don't worry about that lass," said Foxy playfully," we won't."

"Aye Chica we won't," said Vixey," we are good Pirates. We would never do such a thing."

"Alright you better," said Chica crossing her arms," those Pizzas are for the children and their parents."

"Aww ye always seem to take the fun out of things," said Foxy," it don't matter cause we have treasure and she don't."

The kids all giggled and cheered as he handed them the items in the treasure chest. There were candy, coupons, tokens, toys, coloring books, and accessories from the Pizzeria.

"Alright lads and lassies," said Vixey," that's all for today. We will have more fun and games the next time. Be sure to come back to see Foxy and Vixey's Great Adventures, and the Freddy Fazbear Crew!"

Foxy and Vixey went off the stage and stayed together as the kids and adults went over to see them. The children cheered and laughed at the jokes they said. They all started to leave slowly. Foxy and Vixey went back up into Pirate's Cove, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went to the stage. The pizzeria closed down for the night and the animatronics walked around and hung out with Mike.

"That was a great performance by you two," said Bonnie cheerfully," was this your first time performing Vixey?"

"A little I guess," said Vixey," it's my first time performing with a partner, but I enjoyed it."

"Glad you all had fun," said Freddy," I'm also glad to be able to roam freely again."

"Yeah I am too," said Chica excitedly," hey Foxy wanna go to the kitchen and make something with me?"

Foxy thought for a minute. Then he looked at Vixey and back at Chica.

"Can Vixey come with me," asked Foxy. Chica looked at Vixey and then Foxy and sighed.

"Yeah she can come," said Chica looking at the ground. Then the three animatronics went to the kitchen to cook with Chica.

"Did ye have a good time?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah I did," said Vixey," I'm so glad to perform with you."

"Heh," said Foxy," I'm happy to perform with ye too."

They both hugged each other and continued to follow Chica. Now they will prepare for tomorrow's show.

 **A/N**

 **There it is. The 4** **th** **chapter. Hope you guys like it so far. Leave a review if you have any thought or questions. I will reply to them. Keep in touch to see what happens next. See you guys later!:)**


	5. Chicken Devours the Fox

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody! Here is the fifth chapter! A lot of you already remember this story, and recognize it, and are having memories, well here it is again, but extended, better, and with the scenes you have all wanted.**

 **Embrace yourself for this chapter! Just saying, have fun now. Enjoy!**

[Kitchen]

Foxy, Vixey, and Chica were baking a cake. Chica had a cake in the oven, and Foxy was behind Vixey guiding her on making the cake. Chica looked over and watched them, sighing in frustration. Foxy was behind Vixey holding both her hands moving them so that the cake was properly shaped. Vixey finished up the round cake and let out a laugh of pure joy and happiness. She looked up at Foxy smiling widely, with her eyes closed, in success. He smiled back, chuckling a bit at her innocent ways. Chica rolled her eyes and rubbed her face, annoyed.

' _That vixen is ruining everything…' thought Chica._

"Hey Foxy, can you come here please? We need your help?" called Freddy Fazbear.

"I wonder what they want," said Foxy," those two bears always need help with something."

"Please hurry," shouted Golden Freddy," this is an emergency!"

"Alright, alright," Foxy shouted back, looking back at Vixey," want to come with me, or stay here and learn to bake a little more."

"Umm…I think I'll stay here," said Vixey, making Chica look up smiling," I don't want to get in the way of you three. I'll be here waiting."

' _This is my chance,' thought Chica._

Foxy left and it was just Vixey and Chica in the room. Chica looked at Vixey as she was cutting her cake carefully. Vixey let out a little giggle as she cut her first cake.

"So uhh…Vixey how are you and uhh…Foxy doing," asked Chica. Vixey looked at her smiling.

"We're doing great," said Vixey excitedly," we are having so much fun. Foxy is the best."

"Yeah he is," said Chica as she put a knife down on the counter," do you think you…know him very well?"

"Well not that much," said Vixey thinking about it," but I heard so much about him and always read about him. He's amazing!"

"Yeah he is," said Chica looking at Vixey now," do you like him?"

"Do I like him," asked Vixey," uhh…well I…I mean I…well…"

"It's a simple yes or no question," said Chica smiling wickedly," come on. It's a simple question. Do…you…like him?"

She began to walk closer to Vixey. Vixey began to get uncomfortable, and backed away cautiously.

"Umm…well I…well…why such a question? It's a bit too soon to ask that…" said Vixey nervously.

"It's a simple answer Vixey! It's either yes or no!" said Chica irritated.

Vixey reached for the door, but Chica closed it, and locked it. She walked closer to Vixey, glaring at her.

"Chica…yer scaring me…I-I don't know, honest."

Chica grunted in annoyance and slammed her to the wall, covering her mouth.

"Just say an answer," said Chica in a serious tone," do you like him or not?"

"Why do ye want to know so badly?" asked Vixey frightened.

"I have the rights to! I've known Foxy forever! You just came, so tell me!"

Vixey looked down scared, not knowing what to say. Chica grunted angrily," Fine! You wanna be like that? Alright, go ahead!"

"Chica!" shouted Vixey looking away, trembling in fear.

"What!?" shouted Chica angrily.

"D-don't kill me…please," cried Vixey.

Chica looked at Vixey, and felt her right hand gripping onto an object. She looked at her hand, and saw a knife, and gasped. She looked up at Vixey, and let go of her, looking down sadly. Vixey slid down the wall, into a fetal position, sobbing in fear. Chica put the knife down on the counter and crouched next to Vixey.

"Vixey, I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry, please look up at me, please," said Chica softly.

Vixey looked up shakily, and Chica put her hand under her chin, gently making her look straight at her," I'm sorry Vixey. I'm just…I don't know how I'm feeling…I'm just mad that Foxy is hanging out with you more than me now."

Vixey wiped a tear away, and continued staring at her scared from what just occurred. Chica sighed and stood up, making her way out.

"Vixey, have a goodnight," said Chica walking out.

Vixey looked down at the ground, holding her legs closely to her. She wiped the last of her tear away, and stood up. She walked towards the door, and before she opened it, she stood there for a little bit, calming her nerves. Once she was calm, she stepped out and looked around. Foxy was helping Freddy and Golden Freddy clean up the dining area. She saw Chica chatting with Bonnie, and made her way to Pirate's Cove, with her arms behind her back. She looked out the front door, and saw a truck driving across the street. She watched as it drove by, and saw the human driving, looking at the Pizzeria. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing out here this late. The human looked at her and smirked, and drove off. She looked at him strangely, and shrugged, walking to the Cove.

' _That guy was strange,' thought Vixey sitting down._

"Hey Vixey," called Foxy sitting beside her.

"Hey Foxy," she said happily.

"Sorry it took longer, but there was a huge mess on the ground, so we needed to clean it up," said Foxy.

"It's okay Foxy, no need to apologize," said Vixey.

He nodded and looked at the others talking amongst themselves, and smiled.

"It's a nice peaceful night," sighed Foxy happily.

"It sure is," said Vixey, thinking about what Chica did, and sighed.

"Is everything okay Vixey?" asked Foxy.

"Aye, everything's fine, just tired, that's all," said Vixey.

"Then let's rest," said Foxy grabbing her hand, and leading her to her room on the ship.

He brought her to her room door, and opened the door for her. She smiled and walked in," goodnight Vixey."

"Goodnight Foxy," said Vixey as she gently closed the door.

Foxy smiled and went to his room to sleep. He opened his door, and walked inside, closing it behind him. He turned on his light, and looked in front of him gasping in surprise. Chica was lying on his bed, on her back, fully naked. He looked away blushing.

"Ch-Chica, w-what are ye doin' in here?" asked Foxy blushing brightly.

"What? Here to congratulate you on your performance yesterday," said Chica seductively.

"T-thanks but…yer naked heh, "said Foxy.

"That's the point," said Chica sitting up smiling.

Foxy looked back and away again. Chica got up, and walked towards him slowly," come on Foxy. You deserve it, after all these years of being alone, you deserve to have some fun."

"But Chica, I-I'm not really sure about this…"

Chica wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his crotch area," shh, just relax."

Foxy moved her hands out of the way, and backed away," Chica, t-this is a bit…strange."

Chica walked towards him smiling," oh come on Foxy. I know you want to do this, after all, when was the last time you've done this?"

Foxy thought for a second, but Chica grabbed him and kissed him. Foxy's eyes widened, and pulled away.

"Chica, what're you…"

Chica interrupted him by kissing him, and pushed him to the bed, and sat him down. She covered his mouth," you talk too much."

She sat behind him, wrapping her legs around him, and rubbing his crotch area with her hand, covering his mouth with the other. He sighed and knew he couldn't do anything and just sat there, letting her do whatever she pleased. A bulge was growing in his pants, and Chica smiled in excitement.

' _Is this what these new upgrades Mr. Fazbear put on us do? Why did he even put this upgrade on us?' thought Foxy._

Chica unzipped his pant's zipper, and undid his button. She reached under his pants, and trousers, and grabbed his hardened member. Foxy's breath became shaky as she grabbed onto his cock. She pulled it out and looked at how big it was," you've been packing a lot haven't you Captain Foxy?"

Foxy was embarrassed and didn't reply. Chica smiled and kept his mouth covered, and grabbed his big cock, stroking it. Foxy closed his eyes and relaxed as she massaged his member passionately.

"You enjoying it?" asked Chica.

He nodded his head, and leaned back into her relaxing. She stroked it faster and increased her grip for a tight fit around his cock. Foxy moaned lightly in pleasure, and intentionally thrust up into her hand for more pleasure. She smiled and removed her hand from his mouth, and fondled his balls. He looked up moaning in pleasure as he started to reach his climax.

"Enjoying it?" asked Chica.

Foxy nodded and panted as she quickened her pace.

"Chica at this rate, I'm gonna cum," panted Foxy.

"That's what I want because that means I pleased you," said Chica seductively.

She tightened her grip on his cock and balls, making him moan, and slowly pumped his cock as she massaged his balls. He looked up and moaned," I'm gonna cum."

"Good, then I did a good job," said Chica.

She pumped his cock more and he moaned as he shot a load of sperm and semen in the air. Chica continued pumping his cock until he stopped cumming, Foxy moaned in pain and pleasure as she milked his giant cock.

"How was it Foxy?" asked Chica letting his cock flop down, and licking the semen off her fingers.

"I-it was great," he panted, feeling a bit dirty now.

"Good, glad you're back Foxy," said Chica hugging him.

Foxy panted and flopped backwards onto the bed. Chica smiled and put her bib around her breasts, and tied it around her neck.

"Goodnight my Foxy," said Chica proudly, and closed the door.

Foxy lay there in his bed exhausted, and thought about what just happened. He stared at the ceiling, relaxing some," that was exhausting."

Foxy felt tired, and yawned. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Tonight was a strange night for him, and he won't ever forget it.

 **There is the 5** **th** **chapter. Now criticizing is welcome, and please do. This is my first time ever writing sex scenes or describing them, leave some tips or advice on how to better describe scenes if I didn't do too well on it this chapter. Please tell me how I can make it more pleasurable for you all, so that I can interest you guys more, and bring you more excitement. Alright well that is all for today, hope you all enjoyed at least. See you all later guys! Peace!**


	6. Start of a New Day

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Bonnie and Chica were walking around the Pizzeria, chatting with each other happily. Freddy and Golden Freddy sat down on a table, bored out of their minds.

"You seem happier Chica! That's good!" said Bonnie happily.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I feel great right now!" boasted Chica putting her hands on her head, smiling in pride.

"And why is that?" asked Bonnie crossing her arms, and cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh nothing really, I just have a feeling that Foxy might choose me over that vixen," said Chica happily.

"What makes you so sure Chica?" asked Bonnie.

"Trust me! Foxy will choose me over Vixey, I just know it! There's no way he can say no to me now," said Chica.

"Heh, well if he does then congratulations," said Bonnie, noticing something on Chica's beak," umm, Chica you have something on your beak. It looks like some melted ice cream."

Bonnie reached to take it off with her finger, but Chica stopped her quickly," OH! Silly me, I need to be more careful next time huh? Oopsie…"

Chica wiped the semen off of her beak, and licked it with her robotic tongue. Bonnie shrugged and looked over at Freddy, sighing as she fell in a trance. Chica noticed and giggled, nudging her friend," why don't you go talk to him?"

"Oh, well he's very busy as you can see. Heh heh, he doesn't have time to be interrupted," Bonnie came up with an excuse.

"Really? Because he looks a little bored to me," said Chica.

Bonnie's ears slowly went down, her eyes widened," uhh, that's because he's thinking! He's not bored, he's just thinking about stuff, yeah!"

"What type of stuff?" asked Chica crossing her arms, smiling at her friend with a cocked eyebrow.

"Umm, he's thinking about a…uhh," Bonnie looked around the room for something he could be thinking about," Pirate's…Kitchen's…Camera's...booty!"

Bonnie looked at Chica smiling widely in innocence. Chica raised her right eyebrow confused, and just chuckled," ah, you're such a cutie Bon Bon. Alright, but you better talk to him soon, and express your feelings, you got it?"

Bonnie nodded her head, holding her arms behind her back, humming the "Toreador March." Freddy looked up at the time and gasped, seeing that it was nearly six," Chica, Bonnie, get on the stage!"

Chica and Bonnie checked the time and gasped as well, speeding to the stage. Bonnie grabbed her red electric guitar, and Chica grabbed her cupcake. Freddy grabbed his microphone, and Golden Freddy waved goodbye before leaving to backstage. Freddy looked at the Pirate's Cove, not seeing Foxy or Vixey, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Foxy won't be able to perform today, he's tired out," said Chica.

"Already? He just came back," said Freddy.

"He's had a busy night," said Chica giggling.

Freddy looked at her curiously, and thought for a second. Chica giggled, and thought about Foxy. Foxy was in his room, lying on his bed, passed out from exhaustion. Vixey was in her room in sleep mode. Mr. Fazbear walked into the Pizzeria, whistling as he walked to his office, waving to the animatronics, who waved back.

"Hope you guys, and girls, had a good night?" asked Mr. Fazbear curiously.

"We sure did Mr. Fazbear," said Freddy.

"Oh yes we did," added Chica smiling.

"Good, today's a new day," said Mr. Fazbear closing his door.

The animatronics nodded and chatted amongst themselves as they waited.

[Vixey]

Vixey's eyes flickered as she began waking up; she blinked a few times to get her eyes awake. Her vision focused on the room she was in, and her system powered up. She yawned and stretched her arms out. She got out of bed and went over to her mirror. She yawned again, rubbing her eyes tiredly, the fur on her right cheek was pressed flat from the pillow, causing her to giggle lightly. She grabbed a brush and fixed her fur. She looked in the mirror and smiled, admiring herself. She went over to her drawer and opened the top drawer, pulling panties out. She nodded and began undressing herself to change into new fresh clothes. She put on new panties, tight light brown pants, and a brown button up shirt that covered her chest, leaving her stomach seen. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I can't wait to hang out with Foxy today," she said to herself.

She looked at a picture of her, and her old friends, and family. She smiled, picking the picture up, examining it. She was in the middle smiling in joy, to her right was a beautiful white wolf, that went by the name Storm, to Storm's right was a muscular male wolf pirate who went by the name Fang, and to Vixey's left was a fit coyote that went by the name Silas, and at the bottom of them were three cats on their knees, the three sisters, Catty the White Cat, Cathy the Gray Cat, and Candy the Black Cat. Vixey smiled and sighed, setting it down on her mirror.

[Foxy]

Foxy's eyes opened and flickered as he powered up. He looked around, rubbing his eyes, and yawning, his sleep away. He walked to his mirror and looked at himself for a few minutes.

"What did I do?" Foxy asked himself ashamed, grabbing his head with his paw and hook, resting his elbows on the counter.

He looked down at his waist area and saw his cum, and sighed, wiping it off. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself clean, making sure he had no semen left on his fur. It was a hassle to get it all out, but he managed. He sat down on his bed, and just stared at the ground, thinking about what Chica did to him last night.

"Why'd I let it happen? Why did I let her do that to me, I feel so…dirty now. What will Vixey think of me?" Foxy asked and then gasped at her name, grabbing his head tightly, "what will _Vixey_ think of me?!"

He heard a knock on his door and looked over startled," wh-who is it?"

"I-It's Vic-Vick-Vicky- _VIXEY_!" said Vixey hitting herself in the head for stuttering like a fool, "can't even say yer own name right…"

"Oh Vix-Vixey! Uhh, hold on one second!" said Foxy as he quickly put on underwear, and grabbed his bornw pants, sliding them on, falling to the ground in the process, making a loud thud, "oof!"

"Is everything okay in there?" asked Vixey, hearing the sounds.

"Aye, everything is fine! Heh heh, just being clumsy!" replied Foxy.

He slid the pants on fully and zipped his zipper, quickly buttoning his pants. He ran to the door, tripping over his towel, grumbling to himself as he fell. He stood back up, tossing his towel aside, and went to the door, opening it," Hey Vixey!"

She smiled up at him, blushing as she looked into his eyes, falling into a trance," Hey Foxy, ye gorgeous fox."

She didn't notice what she said until it was too late, making her eyes widen, along with Foxy," gorgeous fox?"

Vixey began to panic, "N-No, I-I didn't say…I-I was thinking of something, uhh, I was thinking of the fox in Pirate's Cove-wait that's you. I mean I was thinking of…"

"Shh, it's okay Vixey. I don't mind, thanks for calling me that though, it makes me feel good about myself. Yer a beautiful and gorgeous vixen" said Foxy putting his finger to her lips, making her blush brightly, looking down.

"Thank you Foxy," said Vixey smiling, rubbing her left arm with her paw.

Foxy smiled and walked to his closet, getting a brown, long sleeved button up shirt, putting it on, and leaving it unbuttoned. He walked over to Vixey and smiled at her.

"Ye look handsome Foxy," said Vixey admiring him.

"And ye look beautiful Vixey," said Foxy smiling at her, making her blush, and smile.

They both blushed for a few seconds, until Foxy broke the silence," let's go meet the children."

She nodded and walked by his side to the curtains to go outside, and greet the children. They stopped in front of the curtains and looked at each other happily. Vixey looked a bit nervous, but mostly filled with excitement. Foxy smiled at her, and grabbed her hand to help calm her down a little, which did as she gasped, looking down at their hands, and up at Foxy, who smiled down at her. She smiled and closed her hands around his. They looked at each other for a few seconds longer, and then Foxy opened the curtains to meet the children.

 **A/N**

 **There is the next chapter! Hope you are all enjoying it so far, and this chapter is new to everybody! This is an added chapter to the story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the original story, I just felt that they fell in love too fast, so I'm going to extend it so that it gives them time to get to know each other more and to grow their love towards each other. I hope you all don't mind. And sorry for the extremely long update, it's been over a month, and I apologize deeply. Summer school is in the way, and it will be ending in exactly three days, and then freeeeeeedoooooom!**

 **Angry for Chica Raping Foxy?**

 **I noticed some of you are angry because I added Chica taking advantage of Foxy, and I am sorry for that, but I just wanted to add more drama and get Chica to try and get in between them, and this is a perfect obstacle for Foxy. Don't worry, the story will stay the same, the same pairings will continue, no pairings are being switched. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Youtube?**

 **I am thinking about making a youtube channel, my cousins and friends and I are planning on becoming youtubers soon, we want to give it a try, so let me know what you guys think about that.**

 **Question?**

 **If you guys have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me, or leave a review, I answer all questions in the "A/N" of every chapter, if questions are asked, at the beginning of every chapter. If it is a PM then I will answer questions on there.**

 **Alright ,so that is all for now, I will post the next chapter hopefully sooner than last time, now that I have time off and every day, all day, to type up chapters, and edit already existing ones. I hope you all have enjoyed this, or enjoying this so far! Let me know what you guys think, and I will see you all in the next chapter! See you guys later, peace!**


	7. A Good Day, sort of

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and the gang played their last song, the Toreador's March, to all the children. They cheered happily, and danced along with the song. The animatronics looked at each other, filled with joy. They finished the song, and bowed to the children.

"Yeah!" they all cheered happily.

Freddy smiled and they all got off stage to play with the children. Foxy and Vixey walked out of Pirate's Cove, holding paws, and walked over to the children, who cheered excitedly. Freddy looked up and smiled as he saw the two foxes up and about. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Aye, I was exhausted, sorry Freddy," said Foxy, nervously.

"Its okay, Chica said you'd be tired," said Freddy, making Chica blush, along with Foxy.

Vixey noticed Chica blushing, and looked to Foxy as well, seeing him blush. She became curious and kept looking back and forth at the two. She decided not to say anything, and just smiled as the children ran to her, and Foxy, and hugged them happily.

"Foxy, Vixey, you're here!" they cheered.

"Aye, we woke up from our slumber, but we're up and full of energy!" said Foxy.

The children laughed and chatted with the animatronics. Vixey looked up at Foxy, who looked back at her. They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes; the children looked at the two of them with big smiles on their faces, and wide-eyes. Vixey leaned on Foxy, snuggling close to him. Foxy's eyes widened in shock, and excitement, and he looked down at Vixey, and rests his head on hers. The two foxes leaned on each other, the children all giggling and smiling at the two, and all say, "Aww."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked up as the children charmed over the two foxes. Freddy and Bonnie joined in the chant, but Chica watched them wide-eyed, and looked away in anger and jealousy,' Dang it! Vixey keeps getting in the way!' thought Chica.

Bonnie looked to her best friend and nudged her, and spoke in her head,' Hey, you okay Chica?'

'Yeah…I'm fine,' replied Chica.

'Come on, you can tell me. We're speaking through our heads, nobody will hear,' said Bonnie.

Chica sighed and looked at her,' it's that…vixen! She is getting too close to Foxy! Foxy is supposed to be with me…I love him…'

'Chica, come on, don't be sad over that. Don't let that bring you down, just be glad that you two are friends,' said Bonnie, calmly,' you still could get him to like you, but just don't rush anything. Let's try not to cause any trouble, or drama.'

Chica gazed downward, and sighed deeply. Bonnie sighed, pats her back, and gave her a reassuring smile. Chica looked at her, and cracked a smile,' thanks for being my best friend Bonnie.'

'That's what friends are for, to always get each other's backs,' said Bonnie.

'I will always have your back. I won't give up Bonnie, I will get Foxy to love me, and we will live happily together,' said Chica with pride.

'Good, and if it doesn't work out, don't be sad over it okay?' said Bonnie.

'Okay, okay, I promise. What about you and Freddy? When are you gonna express your feelings towards him?' asked Chica.

'Oh, I don't know, I'm too nervous. I love him, but…I'm not sure if he loves me back.'

'I'm sure he does, he always looks at you, and always wants to be around you.'

'Really? H-He likes to be around me?'

' _Yeah!_ You're the only person he talks about!'

'Wow…I didn't know that,' said Bonnie, filled with excitement,' but if anybody else tries to get his attention, I will have them stuffed…TWICE!'

'Whoa there miss "don't cause any trouble or drama,"' giggled Chica.

'Sorry, I just really like him,' said Bonnie sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Why do females always gossip, and cause drama over one male?' asked a male voice in their heads, making them gasp.

'Golden Freddy!? You were listening the whole time?!' they both asked.

'Duh, I get bored in this room, so I have to find _some_ amusement,' said Golden Freddy.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other worriedly,' don't say anything about what we were talking about!' barked Chica.

'Hey, don't worry, I'm not one to spread rumors,' said Golden Freddy, getting out of their heads and moving to Freddy's,' hey Freddy. Guess what I heard Bonnie and Chica talk about!'

[Mr. Fazbear]

Mr. Fazbear and Mike Schmidt were out, eating lunch together, to relax and hang out. They went to a burger stand, and ordered burgers and soda for each other. They sat down, and ate lunch," so Mike, how have Freddy and the gang been?"

"They're good, Goldie decided to give me a little fright, but who can blame him, he's Golden Freddy," replied Mike taking a drink from his soda.

"That's good, Golden Freddy is still active. I want to bring him back soon, but from what had happened with him many, many years ago…I…I don't know if it'd be a really good idea," said Mr. Fazbear.

"Yeah…I know," said Mike Schmidt, taking a bite from his burger.

"It's a nice day today, warm weather, and a cool breeze," said Mr. Fazbear, inhaling fresh air, and exhaling, in a deep breath.

"Agreed, I like this weather," said Mike, looking up at the sky. Sirens were heard a couple blocks away, and two police cars, followed by an ambulance, and fire truck, zoomed by the block," I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know, must be a pretty big deal," said Mr. Fazbear.

"Most likely. So Vixey seems nice, she's a sweet vixen. Her and Foxy will be great together," said Mike.

"I agree, I bought her just in time. She was gonna be sold in an auction, but I bought her before she was put up for sale. Her other friends were sold, however, to some rich guy, who also bought the old animatronics of my pizzeria, the toy animatronics. Sometimes I wonder what he wants with all those animatronics," said Mr. Fazbear in deep thought.

"He must've paid a lot of money to buy the Toys, and those others at the other place," said Mike.

"Oh yeah, he did, a _lot._ Let's not worry about that, I need to get back to the Pizzeria, I have to make sure everything is going good over there."

"I'll go with you sir, if that's alright?"

"Go ahead, noone's stopping you. Let's go!"

Mike Schmidt and Mr. Fazbear walked back to the Pizzeria, chatting amongst themselves," I'm still wondering what happened, with all those police cars, and ambulance, and stuff."

[Downtown]

The police cars, ambulance, and fire truck were in an alleyway, the police officers, firemen, and first aid were dead on the ground. Their bodies were dragged to a truck, and thrown in the bed of the truck. The figure that dragged the bodies had a feminine body figure, and put on a beak. Its eyes were two glowing white dots, and it looked around the alleyway to make sure nobody was looking. She hopped into the back of the truck, and closed the door, and they drove off. The man, driving the truck, looked down at a pile of papers, and picked one up with "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" at the top, and smiled,' soon it will be mine, and I'll get my revenge on those animatronics.'

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys…sorry again, for being gone for almost a whole other month. I can explain, so I went to go visit my father and my sister, which I rarely ever see, and spent some time with them. Unfortunately, I had no laptop or anything around to type the next chapters, and I couldn't update anything. I am back at home, and school is starting in eight more days. I have my laptop now, and have been typing the chapters, I will be updating faster now, so if you've been with me since the original "Foxy in Love," you'll be seeing updates as fast as I did with the original version of this. I hope you all can forgive me, I won't give any excuses, what I said above is what I did. I visited some family in my old hometown, and am now back home. I am back in action, so I hope you guys will still stick with me.**

 **About the youtube thing, I still want to know what you all think about it. If you want me to become one, and make videos and connect with you guys closer, then tell me, and I will buy recording software, better laptop and everything. I'm gonna get those anyways because my laptop I have right now sucks, and is gonna die permanently REAL soon, and that makes me sad and worried because then I won't have** _ **ANYTHING**_ **to type on, or communicate with. I have a phone, but a phone can't do as much as a laptop and PC can do. I hope to get one soon, my friend is trying to help me, but I don't want him to struggle like me. He has a good gaming monitor, and cameras, but I don't, so I'm trying to get some to start a youtube channel, but I want to know if you guys want me to do youtube, so I know to buy everything I need. I hope you guys respond to this, it'll help me out.**

 **Well, that is all for today, tomorrow, I will work on the next chapter, and hopefully get it to you guys by then, and if not then the day after tomorrow, I will post a chapter. I am going to start posting faster, so don't worry. ^-^**

 **Well, I hope you all have a great day, noon, afternoon, evening, or night! See you all later! And to all the messages I got, I have a lot, so I will try to respond to you guys, but for now I can't. I have to clean up a bit, so peace everybody, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Pirate Romance

[Pirate's Cove 12:30a.m.]

Vixey took cover behind a crate as a bullet flew right by her, making her squeal in fear. She got into a fetal position as more bullets flew by. She took deep breathes and hoisted her cutlass. She hopped over the crate and charged towards her attacker, rolling and jumping, over and under, as more bullets zoomed by her, one skinned her leg, tearing some of her fur coat off. She yelped in pain, and fell to the floorboards, holding her burning leg. She looked up as her attacker towered above her, pointing the nozzle of the flintlock pistol to her head. Her ears drooped down, and she looked down in defeat.

"Looks like I've won," said a grown male voice.

Vixey quickly hit the pistol away, disarming her attacker, and jumped on top of the attacker, wrapping her legs around his neck, and twisted her body, flipping him over. He slammed to the floor, and Vixey sat on top of him in a cowgirl position, and put the tip of her sword to his neck," I think I've won."

"I guess so," chuckled the attacker, lying on the ground in surrender.

Vixey smiled and put the sword down, and lay down on top of him, nuzzling him lovingly. The attacker smiled and hugged her.

"What a show you put on! How bad did those invisible bullets hurt," joked Golden Freddy, watching the whole thing.

Foxy and Vixey looked at him and chuckled," we just had some little Pirate to Pirate fun, using our imagination. It's where ye use yer mind to picture things there when it's really not, but ye make an image in yer head to see it to have fun," explained Foxy, jokingly.

"Oh man, how could I not have known that," said Golden Freddy, playing along, they all laughed," well you two have fun. I'm going to hang out with Freddy, bye you two."

"Bye Goldie," they both said together.

"Nobody ever said time's up," smirked Foxy, looking up at Vixey.

She gasped as Foxy flipped them around and he was now on top. She looked up at him as he pinned her down," this round is mine."

"Hey, I wasn't ready," said Vixey, looking to the side.

"You should always be ready."

"Yer right, ye should," said Vixey, flipping Foxy over her, and scrambled to her feet. She picked up her cutlass and faced Foxy as he wielded his.

"Show me what yer made of princess," said Foxy, role-playing with Vixey again.

"I'm no princess, I'm Vixey the Pirate! I'm here to stop you, Fang the Pirate!" growled Vixey.

"That so, my dear? Show me then, don't talk, or else you'll end up like yer husband Foxy," said Foxy, pretending to be Fang the Pirate Wolf.

Vixey smiled when he said husband," you'll pay for what ye did to my Foxy!"

Chica and Bonnie looked up from their table, and watched the two play on stage. Vixey swung her sword at Foxy, and he blocked it with his own, and kicked her back. She stumbled back, and looked up at Foxy as he grabbed her and gently tackled her to the ground. She laughed and they began wrestling playfully. Foxy rolled to his back, and held Vixey close to him, her back pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she grabbed his paws with hers, and looked back at him. She smiled, and blushed as she saw Foxy looking at her. Foxy chuckled and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became a darker shade of red as she blushed deeply.

"Always be ready," said Foxy, blushing as he found the nerve to kiss her.

Vixey reached up to her cheek, and gently touched the spot where he kissed her. She smiled in joy, and excitement, and turned around, pressing her chest against his, and looked up into his eyes. He looked back at her sparkling eyes, and Vixey pecked a gentle kiss on his lips, making him blush deeply now, and his eyes widen.

"Always be ready," said Vixey, giggling. She lay her head down on his chest, and cuddles him. Foxy's robotic heart was pounding fast in excitement, and happiness. He hugged Vixey close to him, and stroked her head, making her ears go down as he did. She smiled and shivered in delight, putting her paw and hook on his chest, and relaxing.

'I think I'm in love,' Foxy thought in his head.

'I'm in love,' thought Vixey in her head.

The two foxes lay down together, in happiness. Chica crushed the cup she held in her hands. Bonnie looked at her, and pat her back, shaking her head.

'Remember what we talked about,' said Bonnie.

Chica sighed, and looked at Foxy and Vixey sadly,' alright…but I won't give up just yet. I still have a chance…'

'Don't worry, you'll be happy soon, I know it,' said Bonnie.

'Thanks Bonnie,' said Chica.

Foxy looked down at the sleeping Vixey, and smiled, resting his head, and falling asleep peacefully.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody, Cr3aTuR3 here, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the last, the last couple of chapters are new chapter, they were not in the original, so I hope you liked it. Also, if you can't tell if they're speaking in their heads or not, pay attention to these signs (') and ("). (')-this is when they speak in their heads, (")-this is verbally, out their mouth, just thought I'd let you guys know in case you were all confused. Alright, well I hope you all enjoyed and are sticking with me, again I'm sorry for the late updates the past two months, but I promise you that that has stopped.**

 **Alright, thank you guys and I love you all for your support, and I will be saving up some money to buy myself a good laptop and monitor and stuff, so I can begin my gaming, vlogging, and stuff YouTube channel, and so I can continue writing more stories to you guys, because the laptop I am using now is like…seven years old, somewhere around there, I bought this around 2012, and it's old, and it will die completely any day this year, maybe this month, so hopefully I can get a new monitor or laptop by then. I'm not asking for you guys to help by sending money, no I'm not going to be one of those people, but if you do then awesome! But in the mean time, I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming out soon. Thank you guys again, I love you all, and I will see you later, peace!**


	9. Chicken Dominates the Vixen

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and Bonnie walked to the stage to chat with Golden Freddy. Chica snuck into Foxy's room again, and closed the door, preparing for his arrival. Foxy and Vixey were sitting together at the edge of Pirate's Cove, talking and laughing.

"So how was it at your old place?" Foxy asked Vixey.

"It was nice, had friends and family there. I was the main animatronics there, but we weren't so big. I've heard so much about you, and I enjoy all the stories about you! You were the reason for me to become a better pirate than I used to be, I love yer work so much!" said Vixey, happily.

"Thanks Vixey, I didn't know I was so popular around the city," said Foxy," I'm happy to have inspired you."

Vixey and Foxy smiled at each other, and looked away, blushing,' what do I say?' thought Foxy.

'What do I say?' thought Vixey.

The two looked at each other, and sighed as they fell into a trance, staring into each other's eyes. They both realized that they were staring, and looked down embarrassed," sorry Foxy…just started to day dream, heh."

"Aye, same here Vixey, apologies," said Foxy," so…what happened to the rest of yer family?"

Vixey frowned, and looked down sadly, making Foxy's ears droop," oh my…Vixey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Foxy…" Vixey sighed sadly," they were sent to get scrapped and melted. Nobody would buy them, so they were sent to be dismantled…"

Vixey's eyes started tearing up, and Foxy felt ashamed, and brought her closer, hugging her. She cried quietly into Foxy's fur, and hugged him tightly. Foxy looked down at her sadly, and rested his head on hers, comforting her," I'm so sorry Vixey; I didn't mean to bring any harm to ye."

"Foxy, its okay…ye didn't know, and I wish I never knew…" Vixey sniffled, wiping tears away.

Foxy hugged her, and rubbed her back, comforting her. Vixey buried her face into his chest, and cried silently. He sighed in regret of asking that question, and continued to comfort her. They stayed like that for a while, and Vixey got better, and hugged Foxy happily," thanks for being here with me Foxy; I really appreciate it."

Foxy smiled, and brought her closer," yer welcome Vixey. I'm always here if ye need me."

Vixey cuddled closely to him, hugging him tightly. Foxy kissed her cheek, making her eyes widen in shock. Vixey felt her cheek, and blushed hard, smiling. Foxy chuckled, and hugged her again, then parted," come on Vixey, let's go get some sleep."

Vixey nodded and grabbed Foxy's paw as he led her to her room. They arrived at the front of her door, and they stared at it for a few seconds. Foxy looked down at Vixey, and she looked up at him. They both hugged each other one last time, and Vixey kissed Foxy on the cheek," goodnight Foxy. Thank you for being there for me."

Foxy returned the hug, and kiss," yer welcome Vixey. Goodnight, sleep well tonight. See you in the morning."

"Bye Foxy, sleep sweet," said Vixey, walking into her room, and closed the door slowly, smiling at Foxy.

When Vixey closed the door, Foxy did a little victory jump, with his fists raised in the air," YES!-oops…" Foxy closed his mouth, and looked around to make sure nobody heard, and sighed in relief.

Foxy walked to his room, in a trance as he thought about Vixey. He opened his door, and walked inside, turning on the light, shutting his door. He looked up and gasped, seeing Chica in his bed again, naked; this time she was on her back, and her legs spread apart, revealing her vagina and ass. Foxy looked away," Chica, what're ye doing here?"

"What's it look like silly? I'm here for you," said Chica seductively.

"Chica, no I can't…"

"Come over here Foxy, I know you wanna," said Chica in a seducing tone, and pumping her chest out, making her breasts look bigger

Foxy stayed strong this time, and sighed," No Chica. We're not doing this again."

Chica lay back on the bed and sat up, looking at Foxy wide-eyed," but…but why?"

"We can't keep doing this Chica, I love…I love Vixey," said Foxy, surprised of what he said.

Chica gasped, and covered her beak with her hands, and looked down sadly. Foxy turned back around and looked at Chica, sighing. He walked over to her, and reached out for her," Hey, don't be sa…"

"Why won't you love me!? I've known you longer than that damn vixen, and you choose her over me! I hate you and her!" Chica interrupted angrily, storming out of the room, crying.

"Chica, please listen…"

"NO! Shut up! Leave me alone!" Chica said as she slammed the door.

Foxy sat down on his bed, and sighed. Chica wiped her tears away, and looked at Vixey's door, and grew angry. She stomped towards Vixey's door, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Chica grumbled, and broke the lock of the door, and opened it. She walked inside the room, and looked around. Vixey was in the bathroom, humming happily to herself. Chica huffed angrily, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Foxy and Vixey together, oh I love that so much," said Vixey, filled with joy, and continued to hum. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps in her room. She looked back, and stood there, listening carefully. She heard them again, and walked to the source of noise. She walked out of the bathroom, and was hit across the face by a hard object. Vixey grunted in pain, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She held her face, and looked up at her attacker. She gasped as she saw the figure raise its fist. Vixey was too late to react and was punched on her face. Vixey grunted, rubbing her cheek, and ran away from her attacker. She was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled back, onto her bed. Vixey screamed in fear, but her mouth was covered. The figure sat on top of Vixey, and leaned forward, revealing herself in the light.

'Chica!?' Vixey thought in shock, her eyes widening.

Chica glared into Vixey's eyes, filled with anger," you ruined everything for me! You stole my Foxy, and you're getting all the attention, and I'm sick of it!"

Vixey whimpered, and cried sadly, seeing Chica raise her fist again. Chica looked at her angrily, and looked down at Vixey's pajamas, and her large breasts. Chica smirked and grabbed her shirt, tearing it from her body. Her breasts bounced as Chica ripped her shirt off. Vixey squirmed under her, and whimpered, trying to get out from under her. Chica grabbed Vixey's breast firmly," let's have some fun! Maybe this'll teach you to steal Foxy!"

Chica let go of Vixey's breast and slid her hand under Vixey's sweats and panties, rubbing her vagina. Vixey gasped, and groaned in pleasure, shivering in delight. Chica smiled and stuck one finger inside, making Vixey moan lightly, arching her back.

"You like that don't you?" Chica asked, letting go of Vixey's snout.

Vixey panted heavily, trying to push Chica away from her. Chica pinned her arms above her head, and leaned on Vixey, keeping her on the bed. Chica smiled at Vixey, and Vixey looked back in fear. Chica smirked and pressed her beak to Vixey's mouth, kissing her as Chica stuck two more fingers inside Vixey's wet pussy. Vixey moaned in Chica's mouth, and thrusted into her hand, whimpering. Chica grunted in annoyance, and pulled her fingers out, and pinched Vixey's clit roughly, making her cry loudly in pain. Tears streamed down Vixey's face, and she cried. Chica kissed her again, and stuck four of her fingers inside, and pushed half her hand inside. Vixey grunted in pleasure, and arched her back, beginning to reach her climax.

'You're gonna regret ever coming here after this!' Chica said in her head.

Chica made a fist, and pressed it against Vixey's vagina, slowly pushing it inside, making Vixey kick, and scream wildly,' Chica stop! Please!'

Chica pushed her whole fist inside Vixey's pussy, stretching her out. Vixey gasped, her eyes widened, and she silently whined. Chica twisted and pumped her hand inside of Vixey, scraping the walls of her vagina. Vixey whimpered, and moaned loudly in pain and pleasure, squirming wildly. Chica held her down, and put Vixey on her back. Vixey's legs were folded over, and her delicate ankles were by her face, in a "Butter Churner" position. Chica crouched above Vixey, and continued pumping her fist in and out of her vagina. Vixey moaned loudly, tears pouring from her eyes," Chica stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Squirt all over yourself you whore!" said Chica moving her fists deeper and faster. Vixey was unable to move, and was forced to deal with this. She moaned loudly, grabbing onto the bed sheet. Vixey's toes tightened and she clenched hard onto the bed as she moaned loudly. Chica pulled her fist out, and Vixey squirted all over herself, and on Chica. Chica fingered Vixey to make her cum even more. Vixey moaned loudly in pain and pleasure as she came the second time. Chica smiled, and licked Vixey's cum off of her. Vixey flopped sideways onto her bed, breathing heavily, tears streamed down her face.

"That's your punishment for stealing Foxy from me," smirked Chica, walking out of Vixey's room, humming, and closed the door.

Vixey looked at her direction, and panted heavily as her eyes started to shut. Vixey exhaled and passed out on her bed, soaked in her own cum. Chica walked out onto the stage after cleaning herself up, and stood besides Freddy and Bonnie. They both looked at her, noticing she was angry. They didn't want to get her more upset, or irritate her, so they decided to wait to see what was wrong in the morning. The three on stage fell asleep, and waited for the next day so start.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here, and I'm here to say that I'm sorry. This time it wasn't my fault, my parents took my laptop away from me for a long time, and it really got me angry because I couldn't work on a chapter, but now I'm back again, and school has started already! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you all think about it, and if you guys even want me to continue with this story. So that's all I have to say for now, I hope you all have a good day/night! I love you all! See ye later, peace!**


	10. Angry Witch and her Cruel Attitude

[Foxy's Room 8:00a.m.]

Foxy slept peacefully in his room and smiled in his sleep, thinking of Vixey. The sounds of children cheering invaded his ears, and he was forced to wake up. He opened his eyes, staring blankly at his surroundings. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The fox made his way to his dresser drawer, sleepily, and opened his drawers, pulling out clothes lazily. He sat down and slipped his pants on, and threw over his button up shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled," another day." He walked out his door and listened to the children, laughing, and cheering. He chuckled and strolled to Vixey's room.

[Vixey]

Inside Vixey's room, it was dark and dead silent, the only sound heard was the laughs from children; on the bed in the center of the room, against the wall, sat a lonely vixen. The vixen had her knees up to her chest, and her face buried in the hole her arms and legs made, crying silently. She sniffled, wiping her tears with her paws, and looking at the mirror, and stared at her reflection. For a second, she saw a black fur colored vixen, instead of her normal red orange fur color. The reflection stared back at her with purple eyes, instead of Vixey's normal blue eyes. She looked away from the reflection and continued crying.

Foxy arrived at her door and put his knuckles up to the wooden doorframe, but stopped as he heard crying. He froze in place and perked up his ears, listening closely. After a few seconds, he recognized it to be Vixey who was crying. His ears drooped and he grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to allow him to open the door. He opened the door slowly, and peaked inside, seeing a crying vixen in the center of her bed. He sighed, and walked to her quietly. She cried silently, and heard footsteps. Vixey gasped and looked up, seeing it was Foxy, and looked back down sadly.

"Vixey, what's wrong lass?" Foxy asked, sitting beside her, wrapping his arm around her, and holding her close to him caringly. She sniffled and leaned into him, crying, not wanting to say anything. Foxy became sad and hugged her closely, rubbing her back gently. She buried her face into his chest, crying," shh, it's okay. Just let it all out." Foxy rested his head on hers, comforting her. He looked at a spot on the bed that was wet, his ears perked up, he was curious to know what it was. He reached over and wiped the wet spot with his finger. He looked at his fingers, staring at the wet substance. Vixey looked up at his fingers, and looked down sadly, sniffling," that's…from me."

Foxy looked down at her, wondering what she meant," What do ye mean 'from you?'"

Vixey looked down at her crotch area and spread her legs out a little bit," it came from down here…Chica…she…" Vixey closed her legs and started to tear up again. Foxy gasped, and hugged her closer," she…she raped you?"

Vixey sniffled, nodding. Foxy's ears drooped and he rubbed her back, comfortingly. He sighed, resting his head on hers," what is up with that bird…first me…now you?"

Vixey's ears perked up, and she looked up at Foxy," she…did it to you too?"

Foxy nodded, feeling ashamed of letting her. Vixey wiped her tears, and hugged him tightly," Ye don't deserve what she did to you…that's horrible."

"Same for you Vixey, yer the most innocent vixen to ever live. Ye don't deserve the treatment she has given you," said Foxy, looking her in the eye.

She looked down sadly, and sniffled, looking up at him with a stern look," she needs to be shown that what she is doing is wrong. It isn't right for others to be treated the way she has been treating us."

Foxy nodded and thought of a way to let the others know of what's been going on without telling them directly," I have an idea. Listen closely."

Vixey nodded and leaned closer, listening to Foxy's plan, smiling widely," that could work!"

"Let's rehearse, and get in action," said Foxy.

Vixey nodded and ran to her closet, pulling her clothes out and went into the bathroom to change; Foxy stayed in the bedroom to show respect of Vixey's privacy. She walked out, wearing two layers of clothing; a white button up short sleeved shirt, a black sleeveless button up vest over it, tight brown jeans, a black Tricorne, and brown high heeled boots. Foxy smiled at her," ye look beautiful."

"Thanks Foxy, ye look good yerself," said Vixey, blushing.

"Thanks lass, now! Let's begin!"

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 10:30a.m.]

"Alright kids, time for Foxy and Vixey to tell us another story of their great adventures!" announced Bonnie in the microphone, that she took from Freddy.

The children cheered, and Freddy grabbed his microphone back, shaking his head at Bonnie in a friendly way. She looked at him, and blushed embarrassed, scratching the back of her neck.

The animatronics and the children sat down in front of "Pirate's Cove," excited to see the two Pirates. The lights dimmed and the stage lights shone as the curtains opened up, revealing Foxy and Vixey, chatting. The kids all cheered happily in excitement. Foxy looked at the audience," Aarr! Welcome back maties! Here for another story, and lesson?" They all nodded their heads," GOOD! Because today's lesson is very important, and ye should all remember this."

"Ah, I see yer talking about the story of 'The Angry Witch and Her Cruel Attitude!'" said Vixey from behind him.

"Aye, that be the story! This is about a young beautiful witch who was a happy young lass with long black hair, and she owned her own bakery, and baked the sweetest cakes and tastiest bread, and don't forget about the pizza. She had a friend who was an adventurer and loved to travel, and she liked him. So she would always hang out with her friend, and have a good time, but she found out that he was hanging out with another girl, she was a new girl in the town, she was a young beautiful lass with care and love filled in her heart, and was the most innocent girl you'd meet. This angered the witch and she hated the new girl, thinking that she and her friend were more than friends," said Foxy, the children listened in closely with wide-eyes. Chica looked away, crossing her arms. Freddy and Bonnie looked at her curiously," Chica, Foxy and Vixey are telling a story, we should pay attention," said Freddy. Chica grunted and looked back to the two foxes.

"The witch went to her friend's house one night and trashed his house, breaking everything he held precious to him, making her friend feel sad and guilty. She walked outside angrily and saw the new girl walking to her home, and decided to do something bad to her as well. She stomped to the girl, and pushed her to the ground, and began to do terrible things to her," the children gasped, and Vixey looked down sadly," the new girl cried and screamed, in sadness, for help, but no one came to help. The new girl refused to fight back, she didn't want to cause any harm to the witch, and she didn't like to fight. So the new girl let her beat on her and hurt her. The witch left the poor girl on the floor, crying and whimpering on the ground. The witch walked away, and saw her friend run to help the new girl, making the witch even angrier, and she just watched the two."

Chica looked away, sighing. She looked down angrily, and Vixey continued on," the boy hugged and comforted the new girl, and only hugged her, he didn't do anything else. The witch wondered why they didn't kiss or smooch to make the pain go away, and that's when it hit her. What she thought was happening between her friend and the girl wasn't at all correct. She pushed that poor girl, and hurt her real bad for nothing, all because of her anger."

Foxy and Vixey looked around the crowd, but mainly focused their eyes on Chica. Freddy and Bonnie looked at Chica again, starting to get the idea," Chica…you didn't." said Bonnie.

Chica looked at Bonnie, trying to keep a straight face, but looked down sighing. Freddy and Bonnie looked back to Foxy and Vixey. The two foxes looked down at the children," ye see maties, don't get angry at the ones who are close to you because you think something is up, or you think they are doing something without really knowing what's going on, or else yer gonna live in shame and sadness for what ye did to them, that they didn't deserve." said Foxy.

The children all nodded their heads, making a promise," good! Now that is our lesson for today, now go home and be with you families and friends and have a great time with them, don't be the witch and mess up her friendship." said Foxy.

They all nodded their heads saying," okay Captain Foxy!" and went to their families, hugging them. Chica stood up to walk away, but stopped when she saw Vixey in front of her with her arms crossed," we need to talk Chica."

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody, again sorry for the long update! My laptop if officially dead, it died about a week ago…**

" **About a week ago! Week ago!" Jester begins dancing.**

" **Turn it off Jester," I say.**

 **Alright, well it died, and so I got permission from my sister…okay I lied, shes at work, so I just got her laptop from her room, and began typing the chapter for you guys, and I completed it, but I'm also very sad because I had so much work on that other laptop, and now I can't get it back…so…there's that, but I am getting a Chromebook, to do school work and to type chapters again on a normal basis, and so you guys/girls get more to read! I hope you all understand and accept my apology, and keep giving instructive critism, I enjoy getting reviews, and it's funny to see people take time out of their day and lives to type a hateful comment that just gets drowned by all these good comments, and Vixey is strong, she just refuses to fight. This story is actually getting more successful than the original, and I'm not changing anything about it for those who keep saying I am! I am adding more drama to add to it, so everything will still be the same, just more drama to add to the epicness, and to the love. So let me know what you all think, and leave feedback, bad, good, cruel, a roleplay, anything will do! Hope you all have a great day/night! I love you all so much! Peace!**


	11. Vixey vs Chica

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1:00a.m.]

All the animatronics sat in the middle of the dining area, not saying a word. Vixey and Chica were put in the middle of them to talk it out. Mike was sick at home; he caught the flu, and had to stay home to recover. So the animatronics had the Pizzeria to themselves for the night. Chica had her arms crossed and glared at Vixey with pure rage, and hate. Vixey stared back with annoyance in her eyes, and her arms and legs crossed.

Vixey broke the silence," I heard what ye did to Foxy as well."

"Why would you care? I love Foxy, and I did it for love, not for rape!" shot Chica.

Foxy sighed, looking down. Vixey stayed calm and looked at Foxy, who brought her in a hug," I still don't appreciate you doing that, it was still rape because you did it without hearing what he had to say."

"He didn't seem to be fighting back!" snapped Chica.

"Because you had the advantage, he wouldn't hit a good friend, so he had no choice but to let you," said Vixey.

Chica scoffed, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head. Freddy hit her shoulder, not too rough, but enough to get her attention," you're being very disrespectful to her, and Foxy. You at least owe them your respect and attention."

"I don't like Vixey!" snapped Chica, standing up. She looked down at her friends, and walked over to Vixey, crouching down to her height, invading Vixey's space," she doesn't need my respect. What she needs is to leave, and stop ruining everything!"

"Look Chica, I don't see why ye hate me so much. I love all of you! Yer all my inspirations, and my heroes! I just want to be friends with you, my hero," said Vixey.

"Then do your hero a favor and leave! You'd make your hero happy if you did that!"

"I can't, where would I go?" Vixey asked.

"Anywhere, but here, is fine!"

"Chica, stop!" barked Foxy.

Chica punched Vixey in the jaw. She gasped, and held her jaw in pain, her eyes getting oily, "make me Foxy! You wouldn't hit your good friend would you?" Vixey looked at Chica, moving her jaw around in pain, it was still attached. Chica punched her again, wanting her to fight back. "Do something Vixey! Leave! Go get sold off in an auction and get dismantled just like your old friends and family!"

Vixey's eyes widened in shock and anger when she said that, a buzzer went off inside her head and she felt a sudden burst of energy flow through her. Vixey growled and swung her fist at Chica, punching her in the face. Bonnie gasped, and stood up to help Chica. Golden Freddy appeared and had her sit down," don't interfere Bonnie. Let them flush their anger out." Chica stumbled backwards, holding her cheek, and looked at the angered vixen, and smirked. "About time I got you mad. You can't always be so nice."

"You insulted my family! Of course I would get angry over that!" shouted Vixey, tears beginning to drip from her eyes. "They meant so much to me!"

"I made the vixen cry, aww," teased Chica.

Vixey slammed her hook into her chair, and lifted it up, flinging it at Chica angrily. Chica caught the chair in front of her, "HA! You didn't hit me!" She put the chair down from her sight, and Vixey slammed her fist into Chica's beak. Chica stumbled backwards, whimpering as she held her beak. She looked at Vixey with a pain, and anger, filled expression. Chica kicked Vixey's legs from under her, making her fall to her side. "Oof!" said Vixey, hitting the ground hard. Chica got on top of Vixey, and began to pound Vixey's face with her fists. Vixey growled and arched her back, making Chica lose some balance, letting Vixey flip them over. Vixey was now on top of Chica, and now she was the one punching her. Vixey slashed Chica's face with her hook. Chica let out a yelp of pain, and tried to block Vixey's strikes. Vixey stood up, and lifted Chica by her shoulders and slammed her on a table, breaking it. Chica grimaced in pain, and shut one eye. Vixey lifted her again, but Chica dug one of her fingers into Vixey's eye, bringing her excruciating pain, forcing her to drop Chica. Chica grabbed Vixey by the head, and slammed her snout on the metal countertop. Vixey became dazed, and fell to the floor, leaking oil from her nose. Chica went up to Vixey and began kicking her on the side, making her wheeze and cough in pain. Vixey caught Chica's foot and pulled her closer, slashing her other foot with her hook, making her fall to the floor. Chica grunted in pain. Both Vixey and Chica rolled away from each other, standing up. Vixey was faster to get to her feet.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude, and your cruel actions!" shouted Vixey, running to Chica as she stood up, and drop kicked her to the floor. Chica fell flat on her back, and coughed for breath, holding her chest. She looked at Vixey, and swung a fist at her. Vixey moved out of the way, and grabbed Chica's right arm, twisting it from the shoulder, and bending it from the elbow, past their joints bringing her immense pain. "Aah! Stop, stop, stop! That hurts! That hurts!" pleaded Chica, grimacing in pain.

"You didn't stop when I said to!" cried Vixey in anger and sadness, twisting and bending more.

"Ow! Ouch ouch ouch! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" cried Chica, slamming her fist on the ground in pain.

Vixey looked down at Chica," sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you and Foxy! I'm sorry for raping you two! I won't do it again, I promise!" whimpered Chica.

Vixey growled and let her arm go. Chica sat on her knees, holding her right arm in pain, tears dropped from her eyes, and she took deep shaky breaths. Vixey walked in front of Chica and crouched down in front of her," don't ever insult my family again. And _please_ stop all these cruel things you are doing."

Chica looked up at her and then looked away, sighing sadly," I'm…sorry. I was just…" Chica sighed again, looking up at Vixey "I was just so mad and…sad that Foxy was hanging out with you more than me. I was jealous…and I wanted him to be with me…so I tried to make him love me by going into his room and pleasing him…but I guess that didn't work. So I thought that if I broke you, you would leave Foxy alone and leave the Pizzeria. I was just so mad…I shouldn't of let my anger overcome me…I am _so_ sorry everyone…can you forgive me?"

The others looked at each other and back at Chica. Vixey sighed," what you did can't be forgiven so easily, so I'm gonna have to say no. You need to earn your trust back."

Chica nodded," I understand…"

Vixey nodded her head, and gave Chica a small hug before walking away. Foxy hugged Vixey, comforting her as she started to think about her old friends and family. Bonnie ran to Chica, helping her friend, mending her right arm. The rest of the night was silent. No one talked; they just sat there and relaxed. Vixey and Chica were sat side by side in backstage, getting their wounds and tears fixed. The two looked at each other, but didn't say a word. They both sighed and looked away. Tonight was a long night.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! There is the eleventh chapter of Foy in Love Rated M version; I hope you're enjoying it so far. And for those who said I can't write…umm…then how am I writing this story, and all my other stories? You make no sense because you can't even put correct grammar in your reviews.**

 **To the huge war going on in the reviews, please stop! I am the Judge and Jury because I can delete any reviews that are on my stories. Quit arguing, I appreciate all of you who support me, and defended me, but I did say that I wanted criticism to help me become a better author. Don't make me get "Shy Guy" here to show you all, haters and fans, how to properly argue, using Mario characters. :b I miss "Shy Guy" and his strange ways of leaving…I guess it was hate, I don't know, but his comments were always entertaining to read, they didn't offend me even though they were meant to, they were just funny and random. But "Tied Grass" that wasn't really a constructive criticism, nobody here has given constructive criticism, so I might as well delete your reviews, but I won't. So enough fighting, only fight when you guys/girls know how to use correct grammar and proper debating skills. You all are just making things annoying to the other fans, and haters even, who read this. Just stop fighting and criticize with ACTUALL meaning and point in your criticizing. I am the alpha here, so enough. I still do want some criticism, but please, if you're going to criticize, do is professionally, and give good helpful details that'll help me out.**

 **I'm a loving person, but I'm not perfect either, so leave reviews and message me to help me become an even better author than I am now. I would love that. So that is all for today, I hope you guys/girls enjoyed it, and leave a review, and fav/follow if you want, I won't force you, but if you enjoy this story then leave a fav/follow/review. Alright everyone, goodbye! I love all of you for your support and love! Peace!**


	12. Signs of Love

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 3:50p.m.]

Children sat down on the chairs swaying side to side, with their eyes closed, to the soft rhythms of Bonnie's guitar. She sat at the edge of the stage, playing her soothing cords to the families. The others sat behind her, enjoying the peaceful tone. Chica sat down with her knees up to her chest, her eyes closed as she relaxed to her friend's music. Freddy looked at Bonnie with wide-eyes, fallen into a trance at the sound of her music. Foxy and Vixey both stared at her in awe, and in a trance. Bonnie smiled at all of them, and finished her song with a soft long note. The children and adults clapped and cheered for her, her friends applauded her.

"Thank you, thank you," Bonnie bowed to them all, smiling in joy.

Bonnie's friends hugged her happily. She hugged them back. The lights all turned on and the animatronics walked down stage to be with the children. Bonnie was enclosed with hugs, and cheers. She smiled and sat down with the kids. Freddy sat down with a group of kids and chatted with them. Chica walked over to a group of kids and played games with them. Foxy and Vixey sat down on the steps of the stage. Kids sat down around them, and giggled seeing the two foxes sit next to each other.

"Yar, what's so funny?" Foxy asked, tilting his head, one ear up and the other down.

"Nothing, you two are just sitting next to each other and it's so cute," said a little blonde girl at around eight years old.

Foxy and Vixey looked at each other, Vixey let out a giggle as well, looking away smiling. Foxy smiled and turned back to the girl," I guess yer right. It is cute."

"Hey Captain Foxy," said a little girl," so how was it when Fang cut your paw off?" Foxy looked at his hook and thought for a bit. He lifted his eye-patch and looked at the girl. "Well ye see lassy," Foxy began," we had a sword fight. He was a bit bigger, and taller than I was, so he was a bit better than me and stronger. He swung his sword like a mad-dog I tell ye and got me right paw." All the kids gasped, and so did Vixey grabbing her hook. Foxy looked at her and the kids with a smile. "I was hurt real bad and I couldn't keep fighting, so I had to surrender," said Foxy," he stepped on me chest to keep me down. He raised his sword and was about to do something very bad to me." Foxy looked down at the ground sadly. The kids were all wide-eyed, as well as Vixey, all waiting for the next part. "But before the lad could do anything, Vixey came and saved my life. She taught Ol' Fang a lesson to mess with Foxy and Vixey. She beat the lad up and had him walk the plank!"

The kids cheered for Vixey saving Foxy. They all hugged her thanking her. Vixey smiled and hugged them all. Foxy smiled at her and the children. Vixey looked at Foxy and smiled back at him, a little blonde girl seemed to notice their exchanged looks. The little girl gasped with a smile on her face," you like her don't you?"

Foxy's eyes widened when he heard the little girl. He was blushing frantically. Foxy looked down trying to hide it," well, umm, I…uhh." Vixey was blushing as well. All the kids looked at them giggling at their shyness towards each other.

"You like her, you like her, you really, really, like her," chanted another little girl around the age of ten, wearing a pink jacket, blue jeans, light up shoes, and had long black hair, dancing in circles as she sang the words.

Foxy and Vixey failed at hiding their blushes, and smiled widely, rubbing the back of their necks. The kids all opened their eyes in awe, and smiled, hugging both the foxes.

"So when will you two get married and have puppies together?" beamed a little boy. Foxy and Vixey's eyes widened at that question and blushed even brighter than before.

"Oh…my, umm…" Foxy couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Vixey looked away blushing in embarrassment," oh! Umm…well…"

The kids laughed at them, but were still paying attention for an answer. "We're only crew-mates lass, that's all," said Foxy, smiling down at them.

"Mmhmm," said the brunette girl, gasping in horror, pointing at Foxy and Vixey's shoulders closest to each other and yelled," spider! Spider! Aah!"

"Spider?" both the foxes ask, looking in between them, and accidentally touching noses. Both of their eyes widened, and they stared at each other in the eye, blushing brightly. The little girl smiled and clapped her hands, bouncing up and down with the other kids," yay!"

Foxy and Vixey stayed in that position, staring at each other with wide-eyes. They both looked away, blushing brightly. The childrens' parents called them to go back home. All the kids gave the animatronics goodbye hugs and ran to their parents. The animatronics waved to them as they left, and closed the doors. Bonnie was about to close the door, but stopped when she looked at a man staring at her through the windows of the driver's side of an SUV. Bonnie looked back at him strangely. The man smiled, and started his vehicle. A pair of eyes opened up behind the man, and stared at Bonnie, giving her a small chill down her animatronic spine. She closed the door, and looked at the man through the doors as he left the parking lot.

'That was strange,' thought Bonnie, walking to the others.

"Farewell my friends, Mike won't be here again, he's still sick, but he'll be back tomorrow night, I promise! Goodnight, see you in the morning!" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Bye Mr. Fazbear!" they all waved goodbye.

Chica sat down with Bonnie and talked about her relaxing guitar solo earlier that day," you were so amazing up there!"

"Thanks Chica," said Bonnie, smiling.

"Good show out there," Golden Freddy said, appearing next to Freddy.

"Thank you very much," said Freddy, tipping his hat.

Foxy and Vixey sat down in Pirate's Cove, at the edge of the ship. Vixey giggled," those kids were something else today."

"Aye, they were very interesting," chuckled Foxy, rubbing the nape of his neck," fooling us to make our noses touch."

Vixey nodded, blushing brightly in embarrassment, along with Foxy," I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." said Vixey.

Foxy looked at her," no, no need to apologize. Ye didn't make me uncomfortable."

"I didn't?"

"No, there was nothing wrong with what happened? If ye want to know the truth…I actually liked it when our noses touched," said Foxy, blushing.

Vixey looked at him with surprise," r-really? Ye liked it?"

Foxy looked away shyly," y-yes I did."

Vixey blushed and smiled, looking down. It was silent for a few seconds," did you like it?" Foxy asked, but was surprised as Vixey hugged him. Foxy looked down at her shocked. He smiled and leaned against her. The two foxes leaned on each other happily, and peacefully. Foxy brought her closer, and lay down with her on top of him. They lay there and Vixey fell asleep on top of him, Foxy smiled and lifted her up, taking her to her room. He opened her door, and closed it gently, taking her to her bed, and lay her down gently. She smiled in her sleep. Foxy smiled down at her, and turned to walk away, but felt a paw grab his. He turned back around to see Vixey looking up at him," umm…d-do ye think you can s-sleep with me tonight? I still feel a little scared alone…ye know?"

"I remember, no need to talk about it. I'll stay with you for tonight Vixey," smiled Foxy. Vixey smiled at him. Foxy lay down beside her. She scoots up close to his body, feeling safer close to him. Foxy smiled and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close.

"Goodnight Foxy," said Vixey, yawning tiredly.

Foxy pet her head gently and yawned as well," goodnight Vixey. Sleep sweet."

They soon fell asleep together, and were at peace. They both smiled in their sleep, knowing they're next to one another. Their robotic hearts grew closer together as they showed their first signs of feelings and care for one another, and it continues to grow.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! There is the twelfth chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, this was one of the original chapters of the original story, just better and with more depth and detail into it. Let me know what you al think about it! Hope you all have a fantastic day/evening/night/noon/afternoon!**

 **New Challenger:** **Z3aLoUs Qu33n**

 **I was thinking about your challenge, but I'm not one to do write-off's, it gets in the way of my other stories or chapters that the fans are waiting for, but to be safe. I will let the fans decide, so all of you let me know what you think of her challenge, should I accept, or should we wait till I get more stories done. Let me know what you think and I'll get back to Z3aLoUs Qu33n.**

 **So that is all for right now, and I am saving up for a Razer Gaming Laptop to type my stories and to game and hopefully start my YouTube channel soon. My parents are helping me with the laptop, so hopefully I get it as soon as possible. Alright, well see you all later; hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all later! Peace!**


	13. An Unpleasant Meeting

**A/N**

 **Hell everybody… *sigh* I apologize for the extremely long wait, it's been over a month and that has never happened to me before. I feel ashamed of myself; high school has gotten harder and more complicated. I am reaching the end of my first semester, and it is getting more tough and easy at the same time. Then Christmas break and I'll be able to type more chapters. I hope you all can forgive me; I've been really slacking off for the past month. So here is the thirteenth chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

[Mr. Fazbear's Office]

Mr. Fazbear was leaning back in his chair looking at the business man in front of him. The business man has been talking on and on about his new idea for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear doesn't like it one bit. He swears though…he's seen this man before…he just can't figure out what about him was familiar. The business man pulled out a file with pictures inside of them.

"These are the new attractions I was talking about," said the Business Man," see? They are much more new and improved than your cold Fazbear crew."

"I know, but it doesn't catch my attention what so ever," said Mr. Fazbear looking at the photos and sighing," I already love my animatronics, and I do not want them to become scrap. They are much more than that, I just repaired them and redesigned them."

"They are old, worn out, walking scrap metal," said the business man coldly," these new attractions will give this company a _lot_ more money, and greater business! You would be a fool to not accept this!"

"Do not call my friends scrap metal," snapped Mr. Fazbear angrily," they are worth more than your piece of crap rip-offs! Thank you for wasting my time, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Mr. Fazbear was standing above his desk with anger in his eyes. The business man calmly pulled out another file, and gave it to Mr. Fazbear, who ripped it from his hands annoyed. He opened it, and read the document inside. His face went from angry to shock.

"This is bullshit," said Mr. Fazbear throwing the document at the business man," there's no way I'm going to believe this! This happened _years_ ago!"

"You are still held responsible for these children's deaths," said the business man, shrugging," and for all the disappearances. This case was never forgotten about. It was simply put aside to view later because of all these other murderer cases. We continued the case later on, and charge you for all of these events. Your pizzeria is a mysterious place with all these deaths and animatronics who seem to have a mind of their own."

Mr. Fazbear looked around his office and just sat down in his chair. He was trembling with fear of losing his greatest friends. They are going to become scrap! He has to do something about this quick. He looked up at the business man who was smirking. He stood up slowly from his chair, and stared into the business man's eyes, with anger. The business man just simply smiled at him.

"What will happen with my friends?" asked Mr. Fazbear in a serious tone.

"Your friends," said the business man looking out the window at the 5 animatronics; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Vixey," they will all be replaced, and become spare parts for my creations. I'm going to remodel this entire place into a much _better, and safer,_ pizzeria."

"No, you can't, you bastard," shouted Mr. Fazbear at the top of his lungs," the children love them, and they are the heart, and love, of this place! You can't take them out!"

"Well, when I own this place, you won't be able to decide what happens. All of its contents will belong to me soon, including the animatronics. There's no point of fighting it, you know that you will be found guilty," said the business man as he packed all his documents, and files, and put them in his briefcase. He looked at Mr. Fazbear one last time, "You should really see this as a major upgrade for the pizzeria."

"I just got done repairing them," said Mr. Fazbear crying a bit, looking out at Freddy and the others," and I just added Vixey. What will happen to them now?"

"I already told you," said the business man," they will become scrap metal. I'll think about keeping Vixey though. She could make a good attraction for some customers."

"Vixey goes wherever Foxy goes you hear me," said Mr. Fazbear coldly," they are together. They are partners."

"Well then I guess their partnership will have to come to an end," said the business man," along with your other useless and…dangerous, animatronics."

"What do you mean dangerous?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"They are all killers," said the business man," they all kill humans. They are evil little things. My animatronics are made to love humans, and kill Freddy and the band, and definitely…Foxy!"

"What are you talking about evil," said Mr. Fazbear," they are loving animals."

"No they are not," said the business man opening the door to leave," they kill humans, and try to stuff them in suits. They tried to do that with me when I worked here," Mr. Fazbear looked at him puzzled," I managed to escape. After that night, I have been working on new animatronics to replace those monsters, and kill them with brutal force."

"You can't kill them," shouted Mr. Fazbear, some people looking over at their direction curious," they are loving animals. They would never do that to anyone!"

"You're wrong Mr. Fazbear, they do kill humans. When was the last time the police and paramedics had to pull a forcefully shoved body out of an animatronics suit? I have found other animatronics that will end the Fazbear crew, and help make this world a better place!" said the businessman.

He then left the room, and exited the pizzeria. The people watched Mr. Fazbear throw the pictures out of his office, and even a chair. The animatronics all looked at him curious, wondering what was wrong with their friend. He looked at them and broke out crying. He went back into his office, and shut the door behind him. The animatronics all looked at each other worried.

[12:30p.m.]

Freddy and the others all waited for Mr. Fazbear to leave his office, so they could talk to him. He finally left the office, and stared at his friends with teary eyes. Freddy was the first to go up to him.

"Mr. Fazbear…what happened?" Freddy asked scared.

"I…I might lose the pizzeria…along with all of you," said Mr. Fazbear. All the animatronics gasped in shock.

"Wh-What! Why?" asked Bonnie sadly?

"I'm getting sued, and charged, for the children's deaths," said Mr. Fazbear rubbing his eyes sleepily," I'm getting removed and getting replaced…like you all are."

The others grew wide-eyed in fear and shock.

' _What does he mean by getting replaced?' Bonnie asked the others in their heads._

"Who's going to replace us?" asked Golden Freddy, appearing beside Freddy.

"The pictures are over there," said Mr. Fazbear pointing towards the pictures on the floor. They all went over to look at them. They were all looking at their replacements. Foxy saw another Fox with pinkish lipstick, white fur, and a pink underbelly. It was a female. Foxy looked at Vixey with a concerned look.

"Who is this Vixen," asked Foxy," I'm not going to be performing with this thing. I stay with Vixey. There is no way this thing is going to replace her."

"It's not replacing her…" said Mr. Fazbear,"…that is replacing you, Foxy."

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Vixey looked at him wide-eyed. They were never going to see their friend again. Foxy looked down at the ground. Vixey hugged him tightly.

"I'm never leaving Foxy," said Vixey sadly," you can't take him away from me. He's mine. I will fight till I get destroyed to scrap metal if it means the protection of my friends."

"They are going to turn you all into scr…" said Mr. Fazbear.

"That is enough Mr. Fazbear," said the business man, walking inside the pizzeria," we don't want to spook our little friends do we?"

The animatronics all looked at him, and growled. The business man just smiled at them. Mr. Fazbear looked at his friends then hugged them all.

"Don't let those machines replace you guys," said Mr. Fazbear seriously," kill them all. Don't let them kill you first please. I'll miss you all."

"Mr. Fazbear," said the business man," come on. You gotta go."

Mr. Fazbear left his friends and walked outside, bumping into the businessman as he passed by him. The animatronics watched as he walked out and got into his car. Mr. Fazbear looked at his friends and sighed, getting inside his car and turning it on, driving away from the pizzeria.

"Hello all of you," said the business man," you all look great! Hope you saw your new friends."

They all looked at him scared, and angrily. They all walked closer to him, growling.

"I wouldn't do that," said the business man," you don't want Mr. Fazbear getting into more trouble than he already is. He doesn't need any more bad things put on him."

"What will you do to all of us?" asked Freddy, standing in front of his friends.

"You will all have new friends," said the business man," they won't kill you. Don't listen to Mr. Fazbear. He doesn't know what he is talking about. These new animatronics are friendly and want nothing more than friendship."

"Ye better be telling the truth," said Foxy coldly," I'll teach ye a thing or two for messing with me family."

"Same here," said Golden Freddy and the others.

"Don't worry," said the business man," everything is going to be ok."

' _You're just going to become spare parts and scrap after this anyways,' he thought, smirking._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **There is the thirteenth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it…again I'm really sorry for the delay in the chapter; I was really busy and had no laptop or computer to type with. I have my sisters laptop again, I really need money so I could buy a gaming tower…my family is really struggling at the moment, my step father is leaving and it'll leave my mom, me, and my two sisters alone to pay bills and all that stuff. This is going to be a hard life for now on, and I have no job yet so I can't help pay bills or save up money to buy myself a gaming tower so I could start a YouTube channel to relieve stress and do what I've always dreamed of and hopefully become successful and get paid from google to help pay my mother and sister pay bills. I'm struggling a lot right now, I'm keeping my grades up in school to make my mm proud and to help her have better days. I just want my family and fans happy. Thank you all for sticking with me. I will continue writing, I won't stop, I promise. I hope you all had a wonderful day! I love you all so much! Have a goodnight/day; I'm going to get some rest. See all of you lovely Cr3aTuR3's later! Peace!**_


	14. The Intruder

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody, did you guys forget about me? Are you mad at me? Yeah…I would be too. Sorry for not being active for more than two months. To apologize, I have spent all day and skipped school to type four whole chapters for you guys, and a lemon with Foxy and Vixey like you all have asked for, for so long. So I hope you're not too mad at me, and that you guys have stuck with me. I don't want to lose any fans…so I hope you all stayed. I love all of you, and don't want to lose any of you. And this time I promise you that I am ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BACK to typing chapters, and updating quicker, like I used to. Chapters will come out sooner, and not be a month late, I promise. So I hope you all will enjoy these four chapters, and I hope you stuck beside me. Enjoy. :')**

[Freddy and the others]

The Fazbear Crew stayed together as a group not saying anything. The business man was walking around the pizzeria with a notepad, taking notes. Foxy looked at him with fierce eyes. The man looked at him and just smiled. He walked over to them with the notepad close at hand.

"You will love what I have planned for the pizzeria and for all of you," said the business man," the pizzeria will be closing down soon so we could add the new attractions. We need to get the new attractions in here to introduce you all."

He was smiling wickedly as the thought of them being torn to shreds came to his mind. Foxy walked up to him and raised his hook to his face.

"Ye better get rid of that Vixen ye have, to replace me," said Foxy coldly, the others also agreeing angrily," I'm not leaving my Vixey behind, _or_ my friends! We stay together as a family!"

"Relax Foxy," said the business man," you won't be replaced. Don't listen to Mr. Fazbear. You will all be fine for the last time."

"You better be telling the truth," said Vixey in a serious tone," I haven't been here that long, but from what I've experienced, we're all family here. We stay together, and I belong with Foxy. You will _NOT_ separate us!"

' _And you're going to stop me,' thought the business man._

[Mike Schmidt]

Mike drove up to the pizzeria parking lot, eating a hotdog. He was late, but he was sure Mr. Fazbear didn't mind. He's been there for a while now. He parked and got out the car. He closed the door and saw a man inside the pizzeria with the animatronics. Mike nearly choked on the hotdog.

' _Someone actually broke in!' panicked Mike in his mind._

He went back to the car and popped the trunk. He grabbed a bat and closed the trunk. He began to make his way to the "intruder."

[Inside the business man's S.U.V.]

A pair of eyes was watching Mike walk into the pizzeria with a bat. The eyes stared at Mike curiously, they were a neon pink glow, and she saw him open the door very slowly and quietly. He was walking towards her boss. She gasped as she saw him readying his bat. She tried to get out the car, but was too big. She grunted and slammed her body back on her seat with immense force, and broke it. She smiled and looked at the cupcake with eyes on it. She smiled at it, and then opened the trunk door. She got out and made her way to stop Mike. She fell as soon as she touched the cement. She has to get used to this type of environment. Animatronics weren't really made to walk outside. She tried to stand up, but fell right back down. She looked at Mike as he got closer, and she even saw…

"Freddy and his friends!" cursed the female.

Something snapped inside her and she started to stand up and gain her balance. She dusted off her garment she was wearing, and glared inside the pizzeria. Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy and the others. She was easily outnumbered. She was only one against many. She had to come up with a strategy.

[Mike Schmidt]

Mike walked closer to the business man with his bat ready. Freddy looked at him, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling you fat bear?" asked the business man curiously. Freddy shot him a glare, filled with fury.

"I'm not fat," snapped Freddy," be careful what you say!"

"Yeah because I'm pretty much Freddy," added Golden Freddy," so calling him fat is calling me fat! I'll shove some metal and other stuff in you to make you fat!"

"Now, now, Freddy," said the business man," threats will only make things worse."

Mike raised his bat and smacked the business man in the back of the head with it. The business man fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Mike stayed quiet, but raised his hands in the air in success.

"Whoo! That's right," shouted Mike," who's the best Night Guard ever? I am! I just protected you all from this intruder! Why didn't you guys do anything? He broke in."

"Hehe, he wasn't really an intruder lad," laughed Foxy. The sounds of pans and pots, falling to the floor, were heard. All the animatronics and Mike looked at the kitchen and at Chica.

"What the heck," said Bonnie," Chica you're right here. Who's in the kitchen?"

"I don't know," said Chica," everyone is here."

"I'll teleport in there and check it out," said Golden Freddy," scare our visitors a bit."

Golden Freddy disappeared, and you could hear more pans and metal hitting the ground. The others heard screeching, and metal hitting the ground, and walls, hard.

"Wow it sounds like he's going wild in there," said Chica," I thought he was trying to scare them, not fight with them."

"Yeah Golden Freddy just teleports in front of them, and then teleports away," said Freddy," something is different."

Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy and the others. He had multiple knives in him, and a pan in his shoulder. He pulled out the meat cleaver in his head.

"Lucky I have no soul," said Golden Freddy," that stupid chicken. She tried to kill me as soon as she saw me."

"Who tried to kill you?" asked Vixey worried.

"Wait, did you say chicken?" asked Chica.

Chica got hit in the face with a pan, and fell to the floor holding her beak. Foxy looked at her and then looked towards the kitchen, and saw two glowing eyes. He dragged his hook across the floor sharpening it. He broke off into a sprint towards the intruder. He screeched out and raised his hook. She moved out of the way of his hook, and kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. She grabbed his neck and held him down.

"You're kinda cute," said the new Chica eyeing him up and down," I want you."

Vixey's ears perked up and she sprinted towards the new Chica.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken," said Foxy as Vixey tackled Toy Chica to the ground. Toy Chica looked at Vixey angrily.

"He's mine," said Vixey angrily," not yours."

She raised her hook and swung it fast at Toy Chica's face. Toy Chica caught her arm and grabbed her neck. She threw Vixey to the ground and picked up a knife. She swung it at Vixey. Vixey growled and caught her arm, but was overpowered by Toy Chica's speed as the knife went through Vixey's stomach. Vixey's eyes grew wide. Chica punched Vixey hard in the face. Vixey held her face in pain. She thinks she heard something crack.

"What makes you think you deserve him," said Toy Chica happily," I'm better than you are. Look at me; I am faster, stronger, and more flexible. I am a delight to have, and you're nothing but…"

"A beautiful Vixen!" interrupted Foxy as he dug his hook into Toy Chica's shoulder. She let out a little screech. Toy Chica still couldn't be seen in the dark, so Foxy threw her into the moonlight. Freddy and the others gasped when they saw Toy Chica, but more new. Golden Freddy eyed her.

' _She's even sexier than the last time I saw her,' thought Golden Freddy._

Toy Chica looked at all the animatronics a bit scared. Bonnie was helping Chica, and looked at Toy Chica angrily. Bonnie stood up and pulled Freddy and Golden Freddy aside. They looked at her curiously. Foxy went over to pull the knife out of Vixey. Vixey began crying in Foxy's fur. Bonnie got her electric guitar out. She grabbed it by the neck, and raised it above her head. Toy Chica smiled, and got ready for another fight. Bonnie swung the guitar down at her. Toy Chica moved out of the way, but was met by a fist to her face. She fell to the ground holding her beak, like Chica did. Bonnie raised her guitar again, and swung it down at Toy Chica. It hit her hard on her stomach. She cringed in pain, and Bonnie grabbed a chair and smashed it on top of her. She grabbed Toy Chica by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Toy Chica got up and ran towards Bonnie angrily. The two females fought for a while. Bonnie was dominating Toy Chica. Toy Chica grabbed a knife and swung it at Bonnie cutting a piece of her fur. Bonnie grabbed her arm and took the knife from her hand, and sunk it deep into Toy Chica's back. She screeched loudly in pain. Bonnie threw her to the ground, and grabbed her guitar. Bonnie stood over Toy Chica and raised her guitar. Toy Chica squirmed into a fetal position scared.

"Please don't! Please," shouted Toy Chica scared," I'm sorry. I won't do anything else to you or your friends! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me…"

Bonnie looked at her with anger. She put her guitar down and lifted Toy Chica by her bib. Golden Freddy stared at her large exposed breasts with a smile. Toy Chica looked at the others embarrassed.

"Leave my friends alone, and NEVER come back here again," shouted Bonnie throwing her down at the ground," take this trash and leave!"

"Y-yes ma'am," said Toy Chica picking up the business man and walking towards the exit. Bonnie turned around and walked back to her friends. Freddy and the others smiled at her, but saw Toy Chica running towards Bonnie. They ran towards her worried.

"Bonnie, behind you!" shouted Golden Freddy, teleporting behind Bonnie.

Toy Chica jumped over Golden Freddy, kicking him back. She tackled Bonnie and grabbed her upper jaw, and pulled upwards. Bonnie screeched in pain, feeling her face being torn. Toy Chica grunted, putting more pressure, ripping Bonnie's upper jaw from her face. Chica watched her best friend fall to the floor.

"NOOOO BONNIE!" shouted Chica. Toy Chica ran out of the pizzeria, picking up the business man on the way out. Freddy and the others ran to Bonnie, who just laid there on the ground motionless.

"No Bonnie! No, no…" said Freddy sadly," stay with us. Come on stay with us. Don't you dare shut down on us…"

Bonnie's eyes were beginning to fade.

"I…I'm…sorry…" said Bonnie weakly. "I couldn't…s-stop her…"

"No, you did good Bon…you did a good job," said Freddy, hugging her closely, sniffling," that…damned Toy Chica."

"What happened to her? She used to be so happy, and our best friend?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know…she didn't look the same. That man did something to her…" said Freddy, hugging Bonnie still," the others are probably manipulated as well."

"Freddy…I-I feel…cold," said Bonnie, her eyes dimming.

"Just stay with me…don't give up Bonnie…" said Freddy. He got no response. "Bon?"

Bonnie's eyes were no longer glowing.

"Bonnie…Bonnie!" shouted Freddy, crying.

"No Bonnie," said Chica crying," you can't."

All the animatronics, and Mike, stood there crying. Their friend was gone.


	15. A Friend Lost

[Freddy and the others]

"Can you fix her Mike? Is she still alive?" asked Chica worriedly.

"I don't know! I'm trying," said Mike," give me that screw driver! That Chica pretty much took her whole head off! I need to replace her endoskeleton's head! I need engineers here now! I'll call them. Try your best to keep her alive!"

"A-Alright!" said Chica worriedly. She sat right beside Bonnie and held her up to her chest. She was crying uncontrollably. Vixey was hugging Foxy scared for their friend. Foxy saw Chica crying the most.

"Let's comfort Chica," said Foxy. Vixey nodded and wiped her tears with her paw. Foxy went over to Chica and sat down beside her. He looked down at Bonnie and Chica. He reached his arm over to her back, and rested his paw on her back. She looked up and sniffed. She looked over at Foxy and began to cry again. She dug her face into his fur, like Vixey would. Vixey sat beside them and Foxy wrapped his arm around her, and brought her closer to him. The three were hugging each other. Golden Freddy took his hat off and held it to his chest. Mike ran to back stage, and came back with a spare Bonnie head, and an endoskeleton. He put them both beside Bonnie.

"Is there a way to bring her back?" asked Golden Freddy.

"I don't know," said Mike nervously," more than half of her head was torn off by that Chica. All her wires were cut. Chica pretty much killed her."

"No…" said Freddy, lifting Bonnie in his arms. He leaned back on his legs and Bonnie lay in his arms. Her left arm hung loosely down.

"Please come back Bonnie," said Freddy sadly," you're important to me, and to all of us. Don't abandon us."

Freddy began crying. Her ears were not up like they used to always be. They drooped down loosely. Golden Freddy laid a paw on his back, comforting _his_ best friend.

"Come on champ," said Golden Freddy," let's let her rest."

Freddy looked up at him and then back at Bonnie. He gently laid her down on the ground and began to get up. Then he stopped. He couldn't stand up. Something was holding him down. He looked down and saw Bonnie's paw gripping his. He looked at his paw and then at Bonnie. They all heard her body powering up. The two eyes began to glow. She looked at Freddy, who looked back at her.

"P…please…don't…leave m…me," she said weakly, and sadly," d-don't…ever…let…me go…Freddy."

She held onto him tighter. He squeezed her paw. Foxy and the others all looked at her. Freddy lifted her up and carried her in his arms. He took her to the stage and sat down with her in his arms. Mike was trying to take off the endoskeleton's head.

"Can one of you give me a hand," asked Mike," I need to take off its head."

Golden Freddy went over to the endoskeleton and grabbed it by its neck. He looked at it and thought for a minute. He ripped the head off of the endoskeleton and gave it to Mike. Mike grabbed it and stood up.

"Thanks Golden Freddy," said Mike. Golden Freddy nodded.

Mike went over to Bonnie and set the head of the endoskeleton, and Bonnie's spare head, beside her.

"Bonnie I'm going to have to take your head off, and replace it with this spare head," said Mike," I need to remove your current head, so I can put this new one on you. It will save you."

Freddy looked at him, and at Bonnie. She nodded at him.

"Alright do it," said Freddy laying her gently on the table," but please be careful."

"I will Freddy," said Mike," alright. Here we go. I have to do this quick cause if your head is off for too long then you'll die, so I need to be fast."

Bonnie nodded. Freddy and the others looked nervous. Mike took a deep breath and began unscrewing the bolts, and screws that held her head in place. He would cut himself with wires, and metal from the inside of her head, but he didn't stop. He took another deep breath and looked at the others.

"Here we go," said Mike," one…two…three!"

He took her head off and her power began draining. He quickly grabbed the endoskeleton head and put it in the place where her destroyed head was. He quickly screwed it in, and then he grabbed the spare Bonnie head and began to put it in place. He was sweating from nervousness. He was screwing in a screw as fast as he could. He began to breathe heavily, scared that he was too slow. He finished screwing the head on, and then grabbed a spare energy orb. Bonnie was barely moving. He opened up her chest, which felt awkward for him since she had breasts, like the other females. He opened it, and tried to see where it went.

' _How did they put it in,' wondered Mike,' did they put it this way, or that way? Aw crap I'm running out of time!'_

He finally remembered and placed the source of power into her, and closed up her chest. He stood back, hoping he did it. Freddy and the others watched closely. Bonnie just stared at them with her eyes wide open. Freddy had a tear form in his eye.

"No," said Freddy quietly," Bonnie why did it have to be you? Don't leave us."

He put his paw on her head and began to pet her gently. He lifted her up and took her to the rest of the group. They all began sobbing again. Mike was crying knowing that she was dead, and he was too late to save her.

"Damnit! Why!" shouted Mike," I was too slow! She should still be alive…"

They all surrounded Bonnie and comforted each other. Foxy looked out the pizzeria and at the outside world. He felt something under his feet. He looked down and saw a piece of Toy Chica's bib. He picked it up and began to growl angrily.

"I _will_ find you wicked human," said Foxy angrily," and I will tear you apart."

The rest of the gang walked beside him and looked outside as well.

"We will all find them," said Golden Freddy as black tear drops began to come out of his eyes," and we will kill them all, slaughter em, rip their throats, and leave nothing of them behind…except for their heads as trophies."

The others looked at him, and agreed. Foxy hugged Vixey and Chica. Freddy put his hand over Bonnie's eyes and closed them with his fingers.

' _I'm going to miss you Bonnie,' thought Freddy sadly, planting a kiss on her forehead._


	16. Family Reunion

[Toy Chica]

Toy was in front of the business man's home walking slowly. Her eyes were beginning to shut. She looked behind her and saw the knife Bonnie shoved into her back. She rolled her eyes and looked at Bonnie's head in her hands, under the man She smiled at the head and let it drop on the front porch. The man started to wake up. He let out a moan of pain.

"My head," said the business man holding his head," what happened?"

He looked up at Toy Chica, she was crying. He looked at her worried, and then got out of her arms. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Chica what happened?" asked the business man.

"The knife," cried Toy Chica," it hurts."

"What knife?" asked the business man.

"The one in my back," whined Chica," Bonnie stabbed me through my endoskeleton…but…I got her back boss."

Toy Chica held up Bonnie's head smiling. Then she fell to the ground with a loud thump. She was unconscious, the pain was too much for her to handle. The business man was getting worried. He tried to lift her up, but metal was heavier than he thought. He opened the door and called for help. Then footsteps were heard coming closer to him.

"What is the problem boss," asked a female white fox," oh my god! Chica!?"

The pirate Vixen ran up to Chica and helped the man bring her in the house. The business man closed the door and ran to the closet and grabbed a tool kit. He came back, and began to fix her.

"Go call your mate Mangle," said the business man," we need some energy from him."

"Alright," said Mangle," I'll be back. Honey!"

"Don't worry Chica we'll get you all fixed up," said the business man," those robot bastards. Gaining up on one animatronic is so unfair and un-professional."

Mangle ran back to Toy Chica and the man.

"Here he comes," said Mangle.

"Alright, I need his help," said the business man.

"What in the bloody hell happened to Toy Chica?" asked a male voice walking closer to the passed out Chica. The Business man looked up at him.

"Foxy and the others all gained up on her," said the business man angrily," six against one!"

"That is bloody unfair," shouted the male, slamming his hook on the counter making a loud thump," I'll tear that Fox up to shreds!"

The hook was silver. His fur was a light grey, with a white underbelly. He wore brown pants, like Foxy, and was built in muscle. His eyes were blue, and he wore an eye-patch over his right eye.

"I know you will," said the business man," that's why I made you, to destroy Foxy and the others. You want some Fox meat for dinner?"

"Hmm…that sounds delightful," said the male pirate," what do you think dear?"

"I think that'll be wonderful," said Mangle wickedly," when do we get to eat?"

"It's gonna be complicated with that _Vixey_ in the way," said the business man annoyed.

"There's another vixen?" asked Mangle.

"Foxy's mate," said the business man," they made a Vixen for Foxy to be with. She protects him with all her-heart, if that's what they have, and the same goes for Foxy. They won't be easy to get."

"Leave it to me boss," said the male pirate," I can take them both down!"

"Their love is too strong," said the business man," they are deadly if they fight together. You'll have to separate them."

"Can do," said Mangle," leave it to us. I'm sure to be faster than any of them combined. We can do this, right Fang?"

"Yes we can," said the male pirate wolf, Fang, who was only about a foot taller than Foxy," I can tear Foxy apart. Show me how this Foxy looks."

"Also this Vixey," added Mangle.

"Here they are," said the business man handing them a picture of the two Foxes," this is Foxy and Vixey."

"Hah! They are so small," said Fang laughing," Foxy won't stand a chance. Neither will his mate Vixey. My Mangle will kill her, and torture her."

"Got that right," laughed Mangle wickedly," we are better than they are."

"Good," said the business man," I'll introduce you all soon."

"Sounds good boss," said Fang," heh. Wolves hunt down Foxes. Not you though Mangle, you are like a wolf."

"Thanks Fang," said Mangle leaning on him," why don't we celebrate after we kill them?"

"Sounds good to me," said Fang smiling," why don't we have a little celebration right now? _Before_ we kill them."

"You guys can go freak around after you put some energy back in Chica," said the business man," she just needs a little bit."

"Alright," said Fang walking up to Chica," where do I…"

"Right here," said the business man pointing at her chest. Fang put his hand there and electricity shot from him to her. He felt a bit dizzy.

"Alright thanks," said the business man," go on and have fun."

Mangle smiled and grabbed Fang's hook with hers, and dragged him to the room on the other side of the business man's house. Chica opened her eyes and sat up. She felt her chest with her feathery hand, and looked at her boss happily.

"Hello Chica," said the business man happily," glad you're awake. We'll be attacking the animatronics soon. Be ready."

"Yes sir," said Toy Chica saluting him then she remembered Foxy," umm boss?"

"Yes Chica," asked the business man.

"Umm…there's this one animatronic," said Toy Chica blushing a bit," that I kinda like. His name is Foxy."

"What!?" snapped the business man.

"Umm…yeah," said Toy Chica," I think he's hot, but this Vixey girl is in the way. I was thinking, can we keep Foxy alive and make him mine, but kill his mate?"

"I'll think about it," said the business man," Fang wants to kill him though. If you can reason with him then you can have Foxy. Also, I'll have to have you guys pin him down for me, so I can reprogram him."

"She can go ahead and have Foxy," said Fang," but I want to at least hurt him, and make him suffer brutally. Then you can have him."

"Alrighty then," said Toy Chica happily," as long as he's alive. You guys can kill Vixey still."

"We'll do it. When will you make our leader, Freddy?" asked Mangle.

"I'm working on him right now," said the business man," he'll be done shortly."

"Oh I can't wait to be with Foxy," said Toy Chica, sighing in a trance," I'll make him happy for the rest of his life. He'll be glad to be with me."

"I hope you two have a good time together," said Mangle.

"We will," said Toy Chica," I want to have Vixey's head at the end of a staff, to remember her disgusting face, and remember killing her."

"Speaking of heads," said the business man," give me that head."

Chica handed him Bonnie's head, and he called for Toy Bonnie. Then a copy of Bonnie walked towards him bumping into things, she had the same slim body, curvy waist, large thighs, wide hips, and C-cupped breasts. She was just a different color, a alight blue, with a white underbelly. She didn't have a head yet.

"I'm almost done with her," said the business man," I couldn't steal a head from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in time before someone knocked me out. I needed a copy to figure out how her head was shaped. But now I have this, an even better head of Bonnie. Glad she was taken care of. She was the biggest pain in the butt at night. She would not leave me alone."

The business man went over to Toy Bonnie and was putting the head on her.

"I just need to make a bottom jaw, and then you'll be done," said the business man," I'm gonna have it done by tonight."

Toy Bonnie put a thumbs up. The business man smiled, and went over to his room.

All the animatronics just hung out in the living room, chatting. Toy Chica looked outside at the sky daydreaming about Foxy and her being together, and having children together. She sighed in happiness.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mr. Fazbear ran into the pizzeria worried. He saw the business man's car scratched up, destroyed, windows broken, dents all over it, and tires popped. He ran in and saw the most horrifying thing he can imagine.

"Bonnie?" said Mr. Fazbear sadly, and worried.

Freddy and the others looked at him shocked and ran up to hug him. They all began crying again. Mr. Fazbear was crying the most out of all of them, even Chica. He hugged them all and sobbed. He walked over to Bonnie, and kneeled over her sobbing.

"No Bonnie I'm sorry," cried Mr. Fazbear digging his face into her fur," I'm so sorry! No! Why did this have to happen!? That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!"

Mike sat down beside him and patted his back comforting him. Mr. Fazbear looked at Bonnie's face. She was just a motionless body, with no emotion. She was dead…dead forever. Mr. Fazbear cried for what seemed like hours. Golden Freddy appeared by him with his eyes filled with hatred, and anger. Black tears were pouring down his eye sockets. He saw Mr. Fazbear and changed his expression from hatred to sorrow. He sat down on the other side of him comforting him.

"That …rip-off…version of Chica pulled a cowardly move," said Golden Freddy angrily," Bonnie gave her a chance to live, and showed mercy…but that… _monster_ killed her when she turned around!"

"I'm gonna show that piece of crap who he is messing with," said Mr. Fazbear coldly," he's going to have nightmares for the rest of his life! Freddy we are going to play a game! Actually all of us are. Let's haunt his dreams. Scare him like you did with those security guards. You guys are good at it."

"Scare him," said Freddy," that's a good idea. Yeah, guys let's do it! Scare him, and fill his life with nothing but fear!"

"Let's also play shove the _endoskeleton_ back in its suit," said Chica smiling. Foxy and Vixey looked at her. Foxy was filled with so much anger.

"Good idea Chica," said Mr. Fazbear," we are going to make him pay for killing Bonnie!"

"We will make him suffer," said Freddy.

Freddy held his paw in front of him.

"For Bonnie," said Freddy with a tear forming in his eye. The others put their paws, and hands, in.

"For Bonnie," said Chica, putting her hand in.

"For Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, putting his paw in.

"Let's do this lads," said Foxy putting his paw in, followed by Vixey. Then they all raised their paws, hands, and hooks in the air saying _"For Bonnie!"_


	17. A Terrible Nightmare

[Vixey]

Vixey was running with Foxy along a beach. They found a peaceful little island and decided to have a little time to themselves. Foxy was chasing Vixey across the sand trying to get his hat back.

"Come on Vixey give me my hat back," Foxy called out to her as she ran ahead of him," don't make ol' Foxy mad."

"Oh stop it Captain," said Vixey jumping up in a tree, and climbing to the top," I wouldn't want you to get angry at me~"

"Aw come on las," said Foxy looking up at Vixey and smiling," I just want my hat back. Can I please have it back?"

"But you look good without a hat," giggled Vixey cutely," and a shirt."

Foxy looked down and saw that his shirt wasn't there anymore. He looked up at her surprised. Vixey smiled and held his shirt up, teasingly.

"That was neat," said Foxy smiling," you're sneaky."

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey looking down at his toned body, in a trance.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself," said Foxy holding up a shirt as well," without a shirt."

Vixey's ears perked up and she looked down and saw her large exposed breasts. She gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Captain give me my shirt back," said Vixey reaching down for her shirt," please?"

"I don't know," said Foxy swinging the shirt around," will you give me back my hat, and shirt?"

"I don't know, it depends on-AAH!" Vixey was pulled down from the tree by Foxy. She landed on top of him on the ground. Vixey giggled and stared into Foxy's eyes, their bodies touching each other.

"How about we both don't wear shirts," said Foxy smiling at Vixey.

"I think that'll be fair," said Vixey resting her head on his chest.

Foxy rolled them over and now he was above Vixey. Vixey giggled and smiled at Foxy, who smiled back. Foxy leaned in and kissed Vixey in a deep passionate kiss. Vixey lay down with her arms resting by her sides. Foxy put his hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. They parted lips, and stared into each other's eyes panting. They smiled at each other, and then Vixey wrapped her arms around Foxy and rolled them back to where she was on top. She kissed him again. Foxy's hand was on her back, and slowly made its way down to her butt. Vixey began to shiver in excitement, she deepened the kiss. Foxy was grabbing Vixey by her butt, and gave her a gentle squeeze. Foxy grabbed the back of her head gently and kissed her back. Their tongues wrestled with each other, in their mouths. Foxy turned them over and parted from the kiss, looking down at Vixey. He smiled and grabbed her breasts, massaging them. Vixey bit her bottom lip, and pushed her breasts against his paws. He squeezed them gently and sucked on her nipples. Vixey held Foxy's head close to her breasts and moaned lightly in pleasure. A bulge began to grow in Foxy's pants. Foxy took his lips off of Vixey's breasts and kissed her on the lips before moving down to her pants. He licked her, from her breasts, down to her lower stomach.

Foxy unbuttoned her pants and zipped down her zipper. Vixey blushed and shivered as she felt his warm touch by her crotch area. He slowly slid her pants off her and tossed them aside. He grabbed Vixey's legs and brought her closer. She wore pink panties still, Foxy put his nuzzle against her crotch area. Vixey bit her lip, and she began to get wet down there. Foxy smelled her scent and smiled. Her panties were soaked with her pussy juice. Foxy slid her panties down and tossed them beside her pants. He went to her lower lips and licked them gently.

"Ah!" Vixey let out a small yelp, putting her paws up to her mouth. Foxy licked Vixey's lower lips with long gentle strokes of his tongue. She moved with each gentle stroke, moaning a little louder each time. Foxy put his snout to her lower lips and licked as deep as he can, getting a pleasure filled moan from Vixey.

Foxy smiled and took his mouth away from her lower lips. Vixey panted and sat up. She put Foxy on his back and giggled," my turn~"

Vixey went down to his pants and unbuttoned it, zipping it open. She pulled his underwear and pants down, letting Foxy's large member spring up. Vixey gasped and looked at it wide-eyed.

"Oh my…it's so big," said Vixey, grabbing his large cock. She slowly stroked it up and down. Foxy panted and tensed up. Vixey smiled and put it to her mouth. She sucked on the tip teasingly.

"Mmm," groaned Foxy in pleasure. Vixey licked all around his tip, and his shaft, before inserting it in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, sucking on his large cock. Foxy moaned in pleasure, looking up with his tongue out. Vixey fondled with his balls as she sucked on his member, adding in more pleasure. Foxy gasped and sat up, looking down at Vixey lovingly. She continued to blow Foxy, quickening her pace. Foxy's eyes widened and he lay back down.

Vixey took his large cock out of her mouth, so she could catch her breath. She put his member back in her mouth, and pushed it as far down her throat as she could get it, swallowing his cock.

"Hnng!" Foxy groaned in pleasure, cumming down her throat. She swallowed all of his seed, and continued to stroke him. She took her mouth away and coughed, panting heavily. She smiled at Foxy and at his still hard cock. She licked her lips and sat over his large member.

Foxy looked up and saw her, and licked his chomps. Vixey set herself down on his cock, inserting it slowly inside her pussy. She moaned as she eased herself down. Foxy was overwhelmed with pleasure, she was extremely tight but soft on the inside. She started to bounce up and down, in a cowgirl position. Foxy closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. He reached up and grabbed Vixey's large breasts, squeezing them as she bounced on him.

"Ooh~" Vixey moaned, as she bounced up and down on his large throbbing cock. Vixey stopped bouncing and rolled her hips in a circular motion. Foxy groaned in pleasure, resting his head back. Vixey panted heavily as she neared her climax. She moaned and got off his throbbing cock. She panted heavily and crawled away, but Foxy grabbed her by the waist before she got away. She gasped and looked back; Foxy pressed the tip of his member against her lower lips and penetrated her again. She moaned and leaned on her elbows. Foxy pounded her pussy hard with his large cock, in a doggy style position. Vixey moaned loudly in pleasure, nearing her climax.

"F-Foxy, I'm gonna cum!" moaned Vixey.

Foxy panted as he neared his," so am I!"

Vixey shut her eyes and dug her nails into the sand as she tightened around Foxy's member.

Foxy moaned, thrusting as deep as he could go," Vixxeeeyy!" shooting his seed into her womb.

"Foxxyyy!" Vixey groaned, cumming at the same time as he did. Their juices mixing, both their crotch areas soaked in their sweet juices. Foxy panted heavily, smiling at Vixey. Vixey panted, rolling to her back. Foxy lay on her and rolled them over to her being on top. They both panted heavily, and smiled at one another.

"T-That was amazing~" said Vixey, kissing him.

"It was," said Foxy, kissing her back," I love you Vixey."

"I love you too Foxy," smiled Vixey. Both the Foxes passed out on the sand, sleeping together.

They lay there on the sand together for a long time. Vixey was on top of Foxy sleeping. Foxy's eyes popped open and he began to sniff the air. He looked at the ocean and saw a black Pirate Ship. His eyes grew wide in fear. He looked down at Vixey, whose eyes popped open as well. She sniffed the air and saw the Pirate Ship too. She gasped and looked at Foxy worriedly.

"Come on Vixey," said Foxy, both the Foxes put their clothes back on, rushing to their ship as they did," let's get out of here."

Before they reached the ship, a cannonball flew in front of them and hit the sand ahead of them. Vixey slid to a halt, and fell to the ground. Foxy went to help her up. They ran to the ship, but stopped when they saw it getting shot by cannonballs.

"No stop! Stop," shouted Foxy," don't do that! Hey! What are you _doing!?"_

Foxy was shouting at the Pirate coming to shore. The Pirate ship came to a halt as it touched the sand of the island. Then two Pirates came into view.

"Well well well," said Fang the Pirate Wolf," look at this babe! Look who we found! Why it is Foxy the Pirate Wolf, and his mate Vixey! We just hit the jackpot!"

Fang jumped down from the Pirate Ship and began to walk towards Foxy and Vixey. Mangle jumped down and followed Fang. Foxy grabbed Vixey and brought her behind him.

"Stay behind me," said Foxy," he doesn't look too friendly."

"Why are ye hiding her," asked Fang laughing," I just wanna play with you two."

"Go play somewhere else," said Foxy angrily," yer not welcome here…and _you_ owe me a ship!"

"Not welcome hmm," said Fang," I don't quite like anthros claiming they own this place."

"Well I pretty much do," said Foxy," I found this place first, so get out of here!"

"And you're gonna make me," asked Fang smiling," Why don't we fight for the island?"

"Why do you want it so badly?" asked Foxy growling.

"I have to have the most land in the world to have more power," said Fang," I challenge you to a duel. Both of you; you and your mate versus my mate and I."

"Well we don't have any weapons," said Foxy," that'll be unfair! We have to be fair about…"

"Shut up!" shouted Mangle as she shot Foxy on his right shoulder. Foxy let out a pained cry as he grabbed his shoulder. He grimaced in pain.

"FOXY!" gasped Vixey as she bent down to help him up. She looked at his wound on his shoulder. The bullet went through his shoulder and it began to bleed. Vixey ripped her sleeves off and put it over his wound, tightening it around the bullet hole. She began to put pressure on it.

"Alright now that we got that settled," said Fang drawing his sword from his belt," let's battle."

"Are you serious!?" shouted Vixey," Foxy can't fight with only one arm! He's in pain because of yer mate cheap shotting him!"

"Well that's too bad," said Fang walking towards them smiling," I'll force him to fight then."

"No back off," shouted Vixey standing above Foxy protecting him," I will not let you touch him!"

Fang glared at her angrily. Then Mangle walked behind Fang.

"Then I'll kill you first so you don't have to see me kill your mate," said Fang as he sprinted towards her. Vixey's heart was beating faster and faster. She got her hook ready.

"No don't do this Vixey," said Foxy beginning to stand up," this is my fight. You get out of here."

"No I'm not leaving you," said Vixey as she got into a defensive stance ready to fight. Foxy tried to balance on his legs, but was too dizzy from the wound. Fang jumped at Vixey with his sword held high in the air. Foxy grabbed Vixey and moved her out of the way. He dodged the sword, and slashed Fang's face with his hook. Fang grabbed his face, and looked at his bloodied paw. He growled at Foxy and swung his sword at him harder. Foxy moved side to side as Fang rapidly swung his sword over and over again. Foxy scratched Fang's wrist, and then snatched the sword from his paw. Foxy lifted the sword and swung it down at Fang. Fang moved and punched Foxy hard on his face. Foxy fell down to the ground dazed. Foxy looked up at Fang, who grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Foxy squirmed and clawed at him trying to break free. Foxy was choking, and losing breath. Fang squeezed tighter and tighter. Then Fang screamed out loud in pain. Vixey sank her hook into his back. Fang spun around and kicked Vixey to the ground. She looked up dazed, and couldn't get up. Fang began to sprint at her, but was stopped by a sword going into his leg.

"Don't you dare touch her," said Foxy," you coward! Face me!"

Fang got up and faced Foxy angrily. He yanked the sword from his leg, and held it up high. Foxy got into an attack stance ready to fight. Then a gunshot was heard. Foxy gasped and looked down. His chest was bleeding. He grabbed his chest and looked behind him. Mangle pointed her gun at him. Foxy was wide-eyed and his vision became hazy. Mangle shot again. Foxy fell to the ground and gasped for air. Mangle smiled, and walked towards him. She was above him and pointed the gun at his head.

"See you later Foxy," said Mangle.

"Leave him alone," shouted Vixey as she threw a medium sized rock at Mangle's head hard. Mangle fell to the ground holding her head. Fang turned around and ran towards Vixey. She ran towards him and readied her hook. Fang swung down at her, and she jumped above him. She slashed his back with her hook. He grunted and swung his sword behind him, missing her. Vixey grabbed his sword and swung it at him. Fang caught it and ripped it from her hands. Vixey raised her hook and struck at Fang, making a gash on his face. Fang screamed in pain. Vixey raised her hook high in the air, but felt a sharp pain on her back. She shouted in agony. Mangle stabbed her in her back. Vixey elbowed Mangle, and turned around to attack her. Before Vixey could attack, she felt a sword go through her chest. She gasped and looked down at her chest. She saw the tip of a bloodied sword. Fang smiled as Vixey's blood stained his sword. He slid the sword out of her chest, and licked her blood from it. Vixey coughed out blood and turned around, swinging her hook at him weakly.

"You…will die," she said weakly. She was losing her strength. Vixey's nose started bleeding, and her mouth was covered in her own blood.

"No Vixey," said Foxy trying to stand up," No! This isn't fair! You two have weapons! She doesn't! Please stop this! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Foxy," said Fang," but we don't play fair. We're going to kill you no matter what!"

Vixey coughed up blood and fell to her right knee. She was coughing up blood on the sand. She looked up at Fang, and raised her hook towards him.

"I…w-will…not…s-stop," said Vixey weakly. Her eyes were filled with tears of hurt. Then Mangle grabbed Vixey by the shoulders and lifted her up. Vixey tried to get her off, but she was too weak. Mangle raised a sword and aimed in the center of Vixey's chest. Vixey tried to claw her, but she couldn't fight any longer. She lost too much blood. Fang jabbed his sword at Vixey and stabbed her in the stomach. Vixey let out a loud cry of pain, and sorrow. She began to sob from pain. Fang twisted his sword causing Vixey to shout even louder. Then the fake Vixey swung her sword at Vixey's chest, and it sliced right through. Vixey's scream came to a halt and she screamed silently, wheezing in pain. She gasped for air, but only coughed up more blood. Her fur was stained in her own blood. She stared at Foxy one last time with tears pouring down her face. Mangle made Vixey look at her.

"Don't worry," said Mangle," you were never going to win anyway."

Mangle leaned in and kissed Vixey and licked the blood from the inside of her mouth, and shivered in delight. Vixey began choking on Mangle's tongue.

"No please don't do that to her," said Foxy," don't harass her. She doesn't deserve all of this treatment. Leave her alone!"

Mangle began grabbing Vixey's breasts, violating her. Then she parted from Vixey's lips. Mangle licked Vixey's blood off of her lips and giggled.

"Mmm tasty," said Mangle getting her gun out of its holster and pointed it at Vixey's head.

Vixey whined in sadness, pain, and fear. She closed her eyes and waited for her life to end. Mangle pulled the trigger and shot Vixey in the head ending her life. Foxy shouted out in sadness and hatred.

"No you'll pay for this," shouted Foxy, his voice filled with sadness and hatred.

Foxy struggled to stand. He looked up at Fang and Mangle. Fang walked to Foxy and stood behind him. Fang grabbed Foxy's head and lifted it up, exposing his neck. Fang sighed in boredom and slit his neck. Foxy held his neck as the blood poured out. He began coughing up blood. He looked down at Vixey and crawled next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

' _I'm sorry Vixey,' thought Foxy,' I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this. I love you. I…l-love you…"_

Foxy died next to Vixey. Fang walked over to Mangle, and they walked away laughing.

[Pirate's Cove]

Foxy sat up straight and screamed in fear. He held his neck and felt his endoskeleton, breathing heavily. He looked to his right and saw Vixey sobbing. He got worried and ran to her. She looked up at him, and sobbed louder as she saw him.

"Oh Foxy," shouted Vixey in happiness and hugging him," I had a terrible dream. I was so scared. Foxy I'm so glad you're here with me."

"It's alright Vixey, it's alright," said Foxy hugging her back and crying himself," I had the same dream. I'm glad that you're still alive. I don't know what I'd do without you. I was scared that I lost you forever."

They stood there hugging for a while. They both were crying and scared for each other, and their friends. Then Mike, Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Chica, and Golden Freddy ran into Pirate's Cove after hearing a scream.

"What happened!?" shouted Freddy.

"You both alright!?" shouted Chica.

"We just heard two screams and wondered what's happening!" shouted Golden Freddy worried.

"What happened you two?" asked Mike.

"We had a terrible nightmare," said Foxy crying," it was very horrific."

"Both of you?" asked Mike.

"Yes we both had the same dream, we were in the same dream," sobbed Vixey in Foxy's chest.

"How did you two dream?" asked Mike.

"What?" asked Foxy.

"I don't think animatronics dream," said Mike," do they?"

"All of them got upgrades; they can feel emotions now, feel pain, sorrow, and can dream. But I've never heard of two beings in the same exact dream and them remembering it. Foxy and Vixey are really close to one another, both of your love is so great, you feel each other's pain and emotion. That is probably how you can be in the same dream," said Mr. Fazbear.

"Something is messing with their minds," said Golden Freddy growling.

"What?" asked the others confused.

"I can sense something in their heads," said Golden Freddy," something is messing with their minds like Freddy does…but who, and what?"

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! How have you all been, if you stuck with me then I am glad. I understand if many of you forgot about me, I would have too. I haven't updated in over two months, almost three. Well I hope that these four chapters, and this lemon, will make up for it. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think, and if you think I should continue this story. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Also, I have started up a deviant art account, if anyone is interested.**

 **Deviant account name: iNsAn3-Cr3aTuR3**

 **So go check it out if you want, I just started it yesterday or two days ago. Alright, well now I am FOR SURE back in the FanFiction writing. Chapters will be up more often, like they used to be. I am back. I hope you guys enjoyed these four chapters, and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Q/A's are back as well, so leave a question if you have one and I will answer all of them. Alright, have a goodnight/goodmoring/goodafternoon my awesome fans. I love all of you! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys! So see you all later! Peace!:)**


	18. Fox-napping

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 7:30p.m.]

"I love all of your songs Freddy!" shouted a little boy hugging him, along with a dozen other kids. Freddy hugged them back with a smile. Freddy watched a little girl walking towards him wearing a Bonnie hoodie. Freddy gasped quietly, his ears drooped. He began to feel sadness again.

"Hi Freddy," said the little girl happily," where's Bonnie? I didn't see her today."

Freddy looked at the ground sadly. Chica heard the same question and looked at Freddy. Freddy was at a loss of words.

"Bonnie is…Bonnie…she's…" said Freddy trying to keep it together,"…she's…oh Bonnie…"

"Bonnie went off to an adventure to find treasure," said Foxy resting a paw on Freddy's shoulder, all the kids looked at him," she went off to find her beloved treasure. She will be gone for a while lassie."

"She's gone," said the little girl sadly," do you think she'll be back soon? I miss her."

"She'll be back," said Vixey, jumping in as well," she just wanted to take a little adventure. She will return soon enough, and tell ye all a great adventure story."

"Alrighty then," said the little girl happily," I hope so. She's the best."

"Yes she is," said Freddy sadly," I miss her already."

"It'll be okay Freddy," said the little girl, hugging him," we can both give her hugs when she comes back."

"Heh, I hope so little one," said Freddy hugging her back.

[The Business Man]

The Business Man drove into the Freddy Fazbear's parking lot. He was wearing a blue technician outfit, with a blue hat and shades, so the animatronics won't recognize him very well. He was driving a pick-up truck, and his friend was in the passenger seat who wore a blue button up shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. On the bed of the truck was a large box that contained something inside of it. The Business Man stopped the truck and backed into a parking spot. He turned the truck off and got out of it, motioning for his friend to follow. His friend followed him to the back of the truck and helped lift the box up. They got a two-wheel dolly and put the box on the flat platform. It took two of them to take it into the pizzeria. They went through the front doors, and began to roll this through the crowd of children, and adults. Some of the adults looked at them curiously. They stormed right in front of Chica, and a group of children following her, irritating her a little bit.

"Hey watch it," said Chica angrily," you can hurt someone if you don't watch where you're going! Say excuse me next time."

The business man just looked back at her, and smiled. She glared at him then continued to walk towards the stage with the kids.

' _What was in that box?' Chica asked herself curiously._

The two men walked past Foxy running his feet over.

"Ay! Watch where yer going lad," said Foxy sharply," be careful. Ye can hurt someone. Oi, ye look a bit familiar."

"I've never seen you in my life," said the business man making his voice lower than his normal voice," I've never been to this place, so I can't say I know you. You're just a robot anyway."

"I'm not," said Foxy defensively," I be a pirate, a Captain to be exact!"

"Yeah whatever," said the business man," see you later."

He continued walking towards a door with the words "Employees Only" on it.

"That be only for employees lad," said Foxy," ye can't go in there."

"Heh, watch me," said the business man walking through the door. Foxy looked at him with shock and anger.

"Ye can't go in…mmph…Vixey I'll be back," said Foxy," this guy isn't listening. I'll be back children. Foxy's gotta do something."

"Okay Foxy," said a little boy.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said a little girl.

"Alright maties," said Foxy hugging the kids," I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Bye Foxy!" they all said.

"Aye, goodbye lads!"

Foxy stood up and then walked to the room the two men went in. He reached for the door knob, and then the door opened hitting his face. He held his snout, and grunted. He watched the business man's friend walk out, but not the business man. Foxy looked at him awkwardly. He walked into the room, and saw that the box was open, and the business man was gone. He looked around the room, and saw that the door to the power generator was open.

"What the heck?" Foxy asked himself confused. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, looking around for anything strange. He didn't see anything, but then heard metal hit the ground hard. He looked and ran through the door, and down the sets of stairs. He reached the bottom and looked around for the source of the sound. Foxy was a bit irritated, and kept a sharp eye out. The Business Man came from the dark and hit Foxy in the back of his head with a pipe. Foxy let out a small yelp and fell to the ground, holding his head. He got up and ran towards the business man angrily. Then he felt something grab his shoulder. He looked behind him, but was flipped and slammed to the ground. He shouted for half a second from the sudden sting of the drop. He looked up and saw Toy Chica sitting on top of him, giggling. She was holding down Foxy's arms with her hands, and his legs with her legs. He was squirming, trying to break free.

"Hey sexy," said Toy Chica," I missed you. We're going to _finally_ have some fun tonight. Just you and me."

Foxy growled and then snapped at Toy Chica with his sharp teeth. She gasped, and her eyes widened. She smiled and licked Foxy's snout.

"Ooooo, you like to play rough," said Toy Chica laughing," I can play rough. I'll make our fun time more hardcore then. You're gonna love it."

"I would never be with you," said Foxy angrily," I would rather die than be with you."

"Aww Foxy that hurts," said Toy Chica," we were meant to be together. And we _will_ be together. Just you wait. You'll love me."

Foxy's right arm broke free and he swung his hook at Toy Chica's face. She grabbed his arm and pinned him down again.

"Oh Foxy we are going to have _so much fun_ ," said Toy Chica happily," just you wait. But we can't bring you with us if you're gonna keep trying to fight back, so we have to shut you down for a bit."

"What," said Foxy as Toy Chica opened up his chest," No! Get off of me! Freddy! Vixey! Chica! Help me! Someone!"

"We're all the way towards the bottom they won't hear you," said the business man kneeling down and reaching for the orb," so you're out of luck. See you in a bit Foxy."

The business man yanked the orb out of Foxy.

"Nooooo…" said Foxy as he slowly shut down, his eyes dimming.

Toy Chica got off of him and lifted him on her back. She smiled at the idea of being with him tonight. They walked up the stairs and back into the room. Toy Chica laid Foxy in the box and closed it. The business man taped it shut. Toy Chica helped him lift him onto the Two-wheel Dolly. His friend came back with another box. Chica went inside the box, filled with joy.

"You excited?" asked the business man.

"Yes I am boss," boasted Toy Chica," thank you."

"Anything for you guys," said the business man, smiling," alright. I gotta close this. See you at the house."

"Aye aye captain," said Chica giggling.

[Vixey]

Vixey said goodbye to the last family as they walked out the doors. She heard voices in the room that Foxy went in.

' _Foxy's been gone for a while,' said Vixey worriedly,' I hope he's okay.'_

Vixey walked towards the room and heard a giggle. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like…

' _The fake Chica!' thought Vixey worriedly._

She ran towards the door. She burst into the room, startling the two men. They looked at her wide-eyed. Vixey looked around for Foxy. The business man's friend walked out to get another Two-Wheeled Dolly.

"Where's Foxy?" asked Vixey worried.

"Who?" asked the business man in his fake deep voice.

"Foxy! My boyfriend," shouted Vixey, twiddling with her hook nervously," H-He came in here! Where is he?! I heard someone else in here too. A female!"

"No it's just us," said the business man, taping up Toy Chica's box.

"No, yer lying," said Vixey pointing her hook at them, she looked at the two boxes," why is there two boxes? You guys came in with one!"

"You are right," said the business man," but we needed to pick up some stuff that wasn't needed anymore. We got some of the spare heads, and metal. You won't need those anymore."

"Let me see what's in the second box," said Vixey eyeing the box Foxy was in," I want to see."

"You don't have permission," said the business man," this is our property, not yours."

"But you got it from _our_ storage room," said Vixey walking towards him," so it counts as our property too."

The business man's friend walked back in the room with another two-wheel dolly. He set it beside Toy Chica's box. Vixey stopped them from putting them on the dollies.

"You're not going anywhere till I see what's in there," said Vixey coldly," now show me, or I'll get Freddy and the others to force you!"

"Fine you wanna see?" asked the business man," I'll show you."

He got a pocket knife out and went towards Toy Chica's box and began cutting the tape.

"Not that one," said Vixey, pointing towards Foxy's box," that one."

"Alright," said the business man, leaning in Toy Chica's box more and whispered," get Vixey by surprise when I say to."

"Got it boss," whispered Toy Chica.

"Hey I heard it again," said Vixey, raising her hook in fear," someone else is in here! I know there is! Where is she?"

"Toy Chica?" asked the business man.

"Yes!" shouted Vixey.

"Right behind you," said the business man tossing his knife behind Vixey and towards Toy Chica.

Vixey gasped and turned around. She swung her hook and missed Toy Chica. Toy Chica grabbed Vixey by the shoulder and pulled her towards her. She shoved the knife into Vixey's chest. Vixey gasped in shock, and pain. She began to get weaker. The knife went through her orb that keeps her alive. Vixey looked at Toy Chica sadly, and scared.

"You should've stayed away from my fox," said Toy Chica in Vixey's ears.

Toy Chica slid the knife out of her chest, and gently laid her on the ground. Cheerleader Chica covered Vixey's mouth and held it shut, to prevent her from screaming. Vixey's eyes slowly closed. She was running out of power.

"To make things better," said the business man," Foxy is in the box…Well…have a good second death."

Vixey whimpered, and held her hand out towards Foxy's box. A tear flowed down her furry cheek. She began crying. Toy Chica smiled and let Vixey lay on the floor. Vixey's eyes were halfway shut, her life was draining slowly. She watched as Chica went back in her box and the two men rolled them out of the pizzeria. She tried to shout for help, but she was too weak and didn't have enough energy to scream. She let one last tear roll down her cheek. She looked around the dark room, and spotted something dark crawling towards her, scaring her. She saw the face of the shadow being fall off and hit the ground. The being reached out to grab Vixey. She tried to get away, but stopped when she saw Bonnie's paw.

"B…Bon…nie?" said Vixey confused, and happy. Then she started to feel her life drain out of her slowly. She looked at Bonnie as she opened up Vixey's chest, and took the destroyed orb out. Bonnie opened her own chest and pulled her orb out. She replaced Vixey's destroyed orb with a new one. Vixey looked at Bonnie one last time. Bonnie softly petted Vixey's head.

"T…there…there…it's…gonna b-be…okay…V-Vixey…hang in t-there…you're g-g-gonna b-be ok-kay…" said Bonnie, weakly. Vixey stared into Bonnie's torn face and smiled weakly. A single tear dripping from her eye, and she blacked out.

 **A/N**

 **There is the 18** **th** **chapter everybody. Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. I'm trying to keep up with school, and this story, AND "FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed." I was able to give you all another chapter to read tonight. I am trying my best to post as many chapters as possible, for you all. I love all of my fans and wish you all a goodnight/day! I hope you are all having a wonderful time, and I'm planning on starting a group chat for all my fans. If you guys want me to start a group chat on Skype or Kik, then let me know in the reviews and PM's. I hope you all have a wonderful day! See you in the next chapters! Peace!**


	19. Helpless Fox

**A/N**

 **Hello fellow Cr3aTuR3's, and furries, out there! How are all of you? Here is the 19th chapter for you guys to read and enjoy! This is mostly going to be from Toy Chica's and Foxy's point of view. Alrighty, go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Vixey]

Vixey woke up in the storage room. She felt a bit dizzy. She looked to her right and saw Bonnie sitting down beside her, not moving. She was at rest. Vixey heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

"B…Bonnie wake up," said Vixey," someone's coming. Freddy and Chica are coming. Come on Bonnie. Don't leave now. We want you with us again. Please stay with me."

Vixey began to move her arms, and then her legs. She slowly started to stand up. She began to shout in anger.

"Come on you useless Vixen," Vixey shouted at herself," stand up! You can do it! You let Foxy down! Stand up! Come on you damn Vixen! STAND UP! I have to help Foxy, and Bonnie! I can do it! I'm Vixey the Female Pirate!"

She gained control of her body again and she stood up and shouted in anger, and sadness. She fell to her knees and began crying. She looked at Bonnie and went by her side.

"Thank you Bonnie," cried Vixey, hugging her frozen body," thank you for saving me. I owe you back. I will save your life too. That's a promise."

Freddy, Chica, Mr. Fazbear, and Golden Freddy burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mr. Fazbear curiously.

"That bad man, and the fake Chica took Foxy," cried Vixey," and I failed to help him…I'm dead to him."

"Hey, don't worry Vixey," said Chica hugging her," we'll get Foxy back. Those bastards will pay for what they did."

"Don't mess with family," said Freddy," family always comes back harder."

"I don't know where they took him," said Vixey, beginning to cry," I blacked out when they left the room."

"Foxy was in one of those boxes?!" asked Chica.

"Yes I tried to warn you guys, but my energy was too low," said Vixey," then Bonnie saved me."

"Wait what," asked Freddy walking towards Vixey," Bonnie…saved you? How?"

"I don't know," said Vixey," she was crawling towards me and replaced my destroyed orb with her orb. She said it was going to be okay, and then I passed out."

"Bonnie saved you," said Freddy as he knelt down in front of Bonnie," Bonnie…can…can you hear me? Please say something if you do. Please…I want you here again."

Bonnie just sat there limp. Freddy put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head, and stared at her torn off face. He looked down and saw some oil on the ground. He looked at it curiously and rubbed it with his fingers. He brought it up to his face and examined it.

"This isn't any of our fluid," said Freddy looking at his friends," this belongs to a different animatronic."

"It must've been Toy Chica," said Vixey," I swung my hook at her…but I missed. At least I think I did."

"Well it certainly isn't human blood," said Freddy," you probably scratched her."

"Probably," said Vixey.

"We have to track them down," said Golden Freddy," I can't sense Foxy though. He's shut down."

"Oh no," said Vixey," they're gonna kill him. I have to go and get him."

Vixey ran out of the storage room, and towards the front doors.

"Vixey wait," Chica called after her, tackling her to the ground," you can't just go out there! You'll be seen."

"I don't care," said Vixey, trying to get away," I have to save Foxy. I failed once, I'm not gonna fail again. He needs me, and I need him."

"Well you're not going alone," said Freddy," we're going with you. Family sticks together."

Vixey panted and looked back at them. She smiled at them happily, and sniffled. Chica got off of her and helped her to her paw-feet. Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy. Vixey looked at them, and then at Mr. Fazbear. He was on the phone.

"Alright," said Mr. Fazbear to the person he was talking to on the phone," just be careful. Tell me more about what's happening. Don't get caught. Bye."

Mr. Fazbear hung up and walked towards the others.

"That was Mike," said Mr. Fazbear," he followed the two men to their house. He said that one of them left, but the two boxes are at the house he is at. The two guys brought them in."

"Then let's go get him," said Chica," let's get our friend back now!"

"I agree with Chica," said Vixey," let's get them now!"

"Hey guys," said Golden Freddy," Foxy is back on. He's a few blocks away from here."

"We can't get him now," said Mr. Fazbear," it's almost 6. You guys have to stay and wait another day. Sorry. I want to go too, but all the kids will expect you all to be here. Get in your positions. Vixey…do you want to perform today?"

"No…not without Foxy," said Vixey crying. Chica hugged her, comforting her.

"I understand," said Mr. Fazbear," that man is a terrible owner. He's supposed to be here by now. Pathetic restraunt owner."

[Business Man's House]

Foxy woke up, tied down to a counter. He began shaking violently trying to break free from the straps holding him down. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked down and saw a figure walking towards him.

"Hey Foxy," said Toy Chica," you're awake. Welcome to my home. We can finally be together!"

Toy Chica cheered in happiness and jumped on top of Foxy. She sat on him in a cowgirl position. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down towards his face, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Get off of me," said Foxy angrily," I will kill you if you get any closer. Get away!"

"Relax Foxy," said Toy Chica, wrapping her arms around his neck," it'll be alright. Just relax and I'll do all the work."

She leaned in and kissed Foxy. Foxy shut his mouth tight resisting the kiss. He began to squirm underneath her. He shut his mouth and eyes tight. Toy Chica managed to slip her smooth tongue in his mouth. Then Foxy lost the little battle between their lips, and he was forced to open them. Toy Chica successfully kissed him. Foxy was trying to claw at her, but he was tied down. Toy Chica finally removed her lips from his. She was breathing heavily.

"That was beautiful," said Toy Chica joyfully," now let's go a little deeper."

She leaned in again, but this time tongued him deeper in his mouth. Foxy was whimpering.

' _I can't get her off of me,' said Foxy to himself,' she's taking advantage of me and my body.'_

He tried shutting his mouth on her, but he couldn't close his mouth. Her beak lips were tough to break. Toy Chica released from the kiss again. Foxy had a tear flow down his cheek. He was trapped.

"Oh don't cry Foxy," said Toy Chica, grabbing the bottom of her bib," I'll cheer you up. How about we get you excited?"

Toy Chica lifted her Bib over her head and let it fall to the ground. Foxy could see her large D-cupped breasts. Her nipples were hard and perky, she was horny. He looked away and shut his eyes.

"Just leave me alone," said Foxy," I don't want anything to do with you. I'm already taken by Vixey."

"That female fox," said Toy Chica, smirking," she's dead."

Foxy's eyes grew wide. He looked at Toy Chica shocked.

"W-what?" asked Foxy shocked.

"She's dead," said Toy Chica," I killed her. You won't be seeing her again."

"No. No," cried Foxy," No! You...you're gonna die! I'll kill you! She was special to me! And you killed her! Just you wait Chica I will kill you!"

"Yeah well good luck," said Toy Chica," In a bit you're gonna love me, and forget about Vixey."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Foxy angrily.

"You'll see," said Chica grabbing her panties from her waist," we'll reprogram you…but first…I'm gonna give you a ride of a lifetime."

Toy Chica slid her panties off and tossed them to the floor. She put her hand on Foxy's chest and slid it down towards his crotch area. Foxy began to shudder in nervousness, and delight.

"Y-you c-can't reprogram m-me," said Foxy shakily as Toy Chica was right above his member," this c-counts as rape you know? I will t-tear you apart for t-this! And for killing Vixey!"

"Haha alright Foxy," laughed Toy Chica, undoing his pants. Foxy began to panic," then you can get me back later. For now…enjoy the ride."

Foxy shuddered more and more.

' _I can't do anything,' said Foxy,' I'm strapped down. Ooooh if only I was free. She's going in. Ahh! I'm not wearing my pants! Just like my dream, but this one sucks. Vixey! I miss you! Someone help me!'_

"It's going in," giggled Toy Chica, putting the tip of his erect member against her lower lips, and easing herself down on his large cock. She let out a pleased sigh and looked at Foxy, blushing," you're so big~"

Foxy's eyes widened and he let out a small moan as she moved herself up and down, on his member. She rode him in a cowgirl position, putting her arms and hands above her head. Her large breasts bounced up and down with her. She let out loud moans of pleasure, rolling her hips on his large cock.

"You feel amazing inside me~" shouted Toy Chica, rolling her hips around in circles, with his member deep inside her tight pussy. Foxy moaned and tensed up, whimpering, as he came inside her. He thrusted deeper into her, moaning. Toy Chica gasped and moaned with him, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I can feel you cumming inside me," said Toy Chica, smiling down at Foxy.

Foxy panted as he finished, lying down dazed. Toy Chica smiled and got off his penis, rotating over. She sat over Foxy's face and put his muzzle to her dripping pussy. He shut his eyes and closed his mouth tightly. Toy Chica put her soaked pussy over his mouth, and giggled. She bent over and grabbed Foxy's still erect member, and inserted it inside her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, sucking his cock. Foxy moaned and clenched his fist. He sighed in defeat and opened his mouth a bit. He began to lick Toy Chica's lower lips, making a squeak escape her beak. She looked down at Foxy, stroking his member. She put her mouth back over his member and began to suck harder. Foxy's eyes widened and he licked deeper inside her moist, tight, pussy. Toy Chica sucked his large cock, and pumped it with her soft hands. Foxy moaned in pleasure, cumming a large load down her throat, and in her mouth. Toy Chica kept sucking, till he stopped. Foxy squirmed, moaning loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Foxy leaned his head back, panting in exhaustion.

"We're not done yet," giggled Toy Chica.

Toy Chica positioned herself over his throbbing cock. She put the tip to her tight ass-hole, and licked her beak.

"N-No…s-stop please. I c-can't take anymore of this," said Foxy weakly.

Toy Chica rolled her eyes, and inserted his cock into her ass. Foxy gasped and let out a pained moan. Toy Chica bounced up and down on his member, making more and more pleasure, and pain, filled moans escape his mouth.

"Too t-tight," groaned Foxy.

"It feels so good~" moaned Toy Chica.

Toy Chica continued to bounce up and down on his large member, pumping it with her tight hole. She bounced up and down faster, and pushed his member as deep as she could get. She squeezed his knot inside, and gasped. She reached her climax and shut her eyes," hmmph! I'm gonna c-cum~"

Toy Chica arched her back and moaned loudly, cumming on Foxy. Foxy moaned and came another large load into Toy Chica's butt. Foxy panted and trembled in exhaustion. Toy Chica panted, looking down at Foxy with lust. She stood up, sliding his knot out of her ass, making Foxy gasp.

"Finally…w-we're done…" panted Foxy.

Toy Chica grabbed Foxy cock, and put her mouth over it, sucking hard. Foxy's eyes widened and he arched his back, moaning in pain and pleasure. Toy Chica put his cock between her large breasts and began to pump his cock with her breasts, sucking the tip of his member.

"Chica! P-Please, stop!" moaned Foxy, in distress.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Get off of him!" shouted Vixey.

Golden Freddy showed her what he was seeing. It was Toy Chica violating, and raping, Foxy. He was helpless. He can't do anything, and Toy Chica was taking advantage of him.

"Get off of him," shouted Vixey louder as she swung her hook in front of her, nearly hitting Golden Freddy," I will tear you apart! Get off! You're gonna pay!"

Vixey opened her eyes and shouted in the air. Tears were flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably. Golden Freddy looked worried and hugged her. Vixey cried into his chest uncontrollably. Golden Freddy patted her back.

"She's raping him," said Vixey sadly," and he can't do anything. She's just raping him. I hate seeing this happen to him."

"We'll get him soon," said Golden Freddy trying to cheer her up," don't worry. We'll kill each and every one of them."

 **A/N**

 **There is the 19** **th** **chapter! This chapter is actually one of the most requested chapters for an added lemon scene. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know what I should work on, and what needs to be fixed. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and let me know about the skype or kik group chat! I want to know so I can start one and interact with you guys more closely. Well, that's all for now ,and if you haven't noticed, check out the third story to the FNAF series, "FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed!" It will be epic, and an awesome journey! Come join the fun! Well that's it for now everyone. Hope you have a wonderful day/night! Peace!**


	20. Reprogramming Foxy

[Business Man's House]

Foxy lay there on the counter passed out from exhaustion. Toy Chica lay on top of him smiling, and rubbing her finger in circles on his chest. She was naked, and exposed to everyone. Cum leaked out of her vagina, and all over Foxy's penis and the counter. She looked at Foxy's face and blushed. She heard footsteps walking her way, and looked over to a sleepy Mangle. She saw Toy Chica and Foxy on the counter, naked. Her eyes widened and she backed out of the room quietly. She began to walk back to her room before stopping in her tracks, her ears perking up.

"Wait," said Mangle, turning around," did I just see Foxy?"

She walked back into the room and saw Foxy. She glared at him, and stared at Toy Chica, sighing.

"Was that where all the noise was coming from this morning?" asked Mangle, annoyed, "you and Foxy, fucking? Couldn't you at least have done it in your room?"

"I'm sorry Mangle," said Toy Chica," I just couldn't help it. I wanted to fuck him so badly. I couldn't hold back."

"It's alright," said Mangle," that's normal for many females. To be…turned on I guess."

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, resting her head on him," he still doesn't love me…but that's about to change. We're reprogramming him today!"

"That's great," said Mangle," now you two can be together forever."

"Yep," said Toy Chica happily," no more of that Vixey! She's taken care of."

"What," Mangle asked, confused," did you kill her? Fang and I were gonna do it."

"I saved you guys some time," said Toy Chica," you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah…but it would've been fun to do," said Mangle, a bit disappointed," but alright. We'll just kill the others."

"Sounds good," said Toy Chica," my dream is about to come true!"

"Hehe, alright," said Mangle, picking up Toy Chica's bib, and panties," now put some clothes on before Boss gets here. And help me clean up this mess you two left."

"Heh, my bad," said Toy Chica putting her clothes back on," alrighty. Let's clean up."

They began to clean up the little room, and then they heard their Boss walk in. They both looked at him and smiled.

"Hey boss," said Toy Chica cheerfully," how're you feeling?"

"Feeling good," said the business man," you have fun with Foxy?"

"I sure did," said Toy Chica happily," I wore him down a bit though. He's exhausted, but Im sure he had a fun time. He still doesn't love me."

"Well let's change that right now," said the business man," let's reprogram him."

"Aye aye captain!" shouted Toy Chica excited.

' _Yes! Foxy is finally going to be mine! I can't wait,' Toy Chica thought to herself,' just wait Chica! In just a few moments you'll be together with Foxy! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!'_

Toy Chica walked up to Foxy and opened his chest, revealing a bunch of wires. Foxy's eyes began to open slowly. He was so tired. He looked down and saw the business man and Toy Chica, and some other animatronics, looking at him. The business man was messing with his system.

"Hey…get away from me," said Foxy, weakly, trying to get up," don't do…that. You're making a…big…mistake. If ye don't leave me alone…yer gonna get what's coming to you."

"You're gonna stop me," asked the business man laughing," you won't even remember anything once I reprogram you. So just lie down and relax and enjoy these last few seconds of your old self."

"No stop! Leave me alone," shouted Foxy, squirming," get away from me! I'm going to rip you apart!"

Foxy started shaking all over the place. The straps started loosening. Toy Chica went on top of him and pinned him down.

"Damnit get off of me," shouted Foxy angrily," get off before I hurt you!"

The business man grabbed some wires and began moving them to different places. Foxy's eyes widened in shock, and he froze. The business man took Foxy's chip out of him, and replaced it with a new chip that he made. Foxy stopped shaking and his eyes widened, and just stared up at the ceiling. The business man closed up his chest, and watched Foxy. The others watched as Foxy stared blankly at the ceiling. After a few more seconds, Foxy blinked a couple times. He looked around him, examining the room. Then he saw Toy Chica on top of him, and stared at her before smiling. He looked at the others and smiled at them as well.

"Hey boss," said Foxy," why am I tied down?"

"Oh sorry about that," said the business man, untying him," you got into a little accident, so we had to fix you, but you kept shaking so we had to tie you down."

"Oh…my bad," said Foxy moving his arms again," I'll be careful next time."

"You remember Toy Chica, your mate?" asked the business man.

Foxy looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tightly.

"How could I forget," said Foxy, happily," she's the most important girl to me. I'll kill anyone who tries to touch her."

"Don't worry Foxy," said Toy Chica hugging him back," no one is going to be a threat. We're going to take care of our enemies pretty soon."

"Who would that be?" asked Foxy.

"Freddy and his gang," said the business man," well…now it's just Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Chica. They're the only ones left."

"We can destroy them quickly," said Foxy," and did you say Chica? Why Chica?"

"No, not your girlfriend Chica," said the business man," there is another Chica who wants to kill your girlfriend and all of us."

"I won't let her," said Foxy," I'll tear that chicken to shreds if she comes near my Chica."

"Yes you will," said the business man, walking towards Fang," this is your captain. Remember him?"

"Captain? I don't think I remember," said Foxy rubbing his head," I don't remember having a captain."

"You did," said the business man, eyeing Foxy," Fang was your captain. I created him after hearing a little story about him, and this…other pirate. He was your leader in the story."

"I still don't remember," said Foxy shaking his head," but I might soon."

"Yes you will," said the business man," now you guys can go ahead and do whatever you want. I gotta go to the pizzeria. See you all later."

"Alright see you later Boss," all the animatronics said goodbye.

The animatronics all hung out. Fang kept eyeing Foxy. Foxy felt a bit uncomfortable being stared at. Foxy looked at Fang's hook, which was much bigger than his. Toy Chica chatted with Foxy, happily. Toy Bonnie was finally finished, and so was Toy Freddy. They both walked into the room to chat with their friends. Toy Bonnie was thin, had a nice curvy waist, she had C-cupped breasts, she had blush marks on her face, and she was blue. Freddy looked the same, he just was a different size, and had a more kid-friendly face. Toy Chica was holding Foxy's hand. They were both happy. Foxy was a little confused though. He doesn't remember much. Toy Chica stared at foxy and kissed him. Foxy joined in the kiss, and they lay down on the couch making out. Fang and Mangle went to their room to have fun. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were chatting with each other about random things.

"Hey Foxy," said Toy Chica," let's go to our room and have some time to ourselves. You know…let's be wild. Show me what a pirate can do."

"Alright let's go," said Foxy lifting Toy Chica in his arms," ye better be ready for me. I'm a wild animal."

"Alright," said Toy Chica," we'll see about that."

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Golden Freddy was in Foxy's head seeing what he was doing. Then he was suddenly blocked out, causing him to gasp in confusion.

"What just happened," Golden Freddy asked himself," this is strange."

He focused again, and sensed Foxy again. He sighed in relief, but Foxy was different. Golden Freddy doesn't know what's wrong, but Foxy was not the same. It feels like he was rebooted, or lost all of his memory. Golden Freddy's eyes widened.

"That piece of crap man reprogrammed Foxy!" shouted Golden Freddy as he slammed his fist on the wall.

Freddy, Chica, and all the children, and adults stopped in their tracks. They looked around wondering where the loud pound came from. Freddy knew exactly who it was. He was curious about his friend.

' _What is he doing?' Freddy asked himself._

Chica looked at Freddy worriedly. Freddy looked to Chica and the kids.

"Alright kids," said Freddy," Freddy has to go do something very important. I'll be right back."

"Alright Freddy," said the kids," we'll be waiting right here."

Freddy smiled and walked towards to the storage room. All the children and families went on with their business again. Freddy walked in the storage room, and saw all the spare heads and metal all over the place. Freddy looked at Golden Freddy.

"What happened here?" asked Freddy curiously.

"That damn man…he…he just…AHH…he reprogrammed Foxy!" shouted Golden Freddy again. Freddy stared at him shocked.

"What?" asked Freddy, shocked," no. That can't be! You have to be joking."

"I'm not…they pinned him down to the table! They didn't give him a chance! He just opened up his chest, and reprogrammed him. He replaced his chip with a different one, and he messed with his wiring system! Now…Foxy thinks he's one of them!" shouted Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy grabbed a table and threw it across the room. Freddy looked a bit frightened and angry.

"We have to hurry and get him back," said Freddy," before it's too late."

"It's already too late," said Golden Freddy," he's going to hunt us down with all those other bastards. Foxy's friendship, and love, for us…is gone…wiped out."

"It's never too late," said Freddy," there is always a way to fix things. We can find a way. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"What will Vixey do when she finds out," asked Golden Freddy," I don't think we should tell her."

"We have to," said Freddy," Foxy is _her_ boyfriend, and they love each other a _lot._ "

"Alright," said Golden Freddy," I'll tell her today."

"We'll both tell her," said Freddy," and tonight. Show me what you saw…I wanna see for myself."

"Alright," said Golden Freddy as he disappeared.

Freddy sighed in sadness. He looked at a spare Foxy head.

"Oh Foxy," said Freddy," we messed up. We were too late. We'll get you back though…don't you worry old friend."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for such a long wait everyone…I have been pretty sad and alone lately. I am back in my zone though, and will be releasing a chapter every week and maybe two if lucky. I promise this story will be finished, along with my others! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye everyone! See you later, and have a wonderful day! I love all of you!**


	21. Come Back Foxy!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and Chica performed one last song for the day, and waved goodbye to all the families as they walked out of the Pizzeria. All the children cheered for them happily, and said their goodbyes as they walked away.

Vixey sat in Pirate's Cove and stared at the ceiling, her ears drooped. She sighed sadly and looked to her right, where she saw the little carving on the ship her and Foxy made; it was a heart with Vixey and Foxy's name inside of it. A tear rolled down her cheek. Vixey's eyes widened and she gasped as her eyes flashed red, and her body turned black for a few seconds. She felt a burning pain in her stomach, and grunted in pain. She saw images of Foxy being tortured, and being reprogrammed. She moved all over the place trying to get the images out of her head.

Every time Foxy was hurt emotionally, or physically, she could feel it as well as if they were connected. She saw herself on the ground dead, and Foxy and Toy Chica standing above her smiling. Vixey began crying in fear, and sadness. Another image popped up in her head. It was Fang and Mangle beating her down on the ground, laughing in amusement. Vixey looked around trying to look away from the images, but they were deep in her head. She fell to the ground and went into a fetal position scared. She shut her eyes tightly and breathed heavily. She saw Foxy reprogrammed, and becoming one of them. Vixey began whimpering in sorrow. She felt like her system was going to overheat, and blow up her system because she was so scared and sad. Then the images finally went away and she just heard Freddy and Chica singing goodbye to the cheering children. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the ceiling. She felt her tear stained cheeks, and her lips began to quiver again. Vixey began to sob in Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy…I…miss you. Please don't forget about me. I love you. We'll save you…don't worry," she cried.

Vixey's eyes turned back into their normal crystal blue eyes, and she felt her chest power up a little more. She was feeling love and affection.

[Business Man's House]

Foxy looked up at the sky and sighed. He was lying in bed with Toy Chica. Their clothes were on the ground. Foxy looked at Toy Chica and smiled. He rested his head on her. Then his eyes opened wide and they began to glow a bright gold color. Images of Vixey flashed in his head. She was crying, and he was there to comfort her. He gave her a hug and they stayed like that for a long time. It showed him and Vixey together performing in front of the children. Foxy had a sad expression on his face as images of Vixey had flashed in his head. Vixey was kissing him passionately on the lips, making Foxy confused.

"She and I…are together…" said Foxy confused," she looks so…familiar…who is she? I've seen her before."

Foxy's eyes turned blue and he felt his chest lighten up. He was starting to feel love towards Vixey, and began to remember her slowly. Foxy smiled at the thought of Vixey.

[Fang]

Fang was in his room with Mangle getting ready for the annihilation of the animatronics. They sharpened their hooks and claws.

"Ready to destroy Freddy and the others?" asked Mangle.

"Oh yeah," said Fang feeling the point of his hook to see if it was sharp enough," Toy Freddy and I got their Freddy. We'll team up and there will be no way he'll survive. You and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie can go up against the other Chica. That should take care of them."

"What about the Marionette?" asked Mangle.

Fang looked at Mangle, and thought for a minute.

"I don't think it should be out. It needs to rest," said Fang," boss still hasn't completed it yet. He needs to learn to control it. It goes crazy when the music stops playing."

"It'll attack anything if it is disturbed," said Fang looking at Mangle," that's why boss has us watching it, so we can keep the music going.

"A good thing too," said Mangle, looking outside the window," when do you think we'll take them out?"

"I don't know. Boss said very soon, and if we're ready, then tonight."

"Then let's be ready," said Mangle," I want to kill them so badly."

"Haha me too," said Fang," I want to hear Freddy scream…wait…I sense something…"

Foxy's eyes turned blue and he felt his chest lighten up. Fang felt Foxy beginning to come back.

"I gotta stop him," said Fang," someone is trying to get his memory back."

"Let's hurry," said Mangle," use your mind tricks to stop them."

Fang closed his eyes and focused in Foxy's head. Foxy smiled at the thought of Vixey. Then he saw pictures of Toy Chica, Fang, Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie. Foxy was confused again. Fang pushed deeper into his head, bringing Foxy pain. Foxy screeched and held his head. Toy Chica woke up and looked at him, startled. Fang smiled as he heard Foxy shout. Then he felt a force pushing against him. Fang was puzzled.

"Someone is pushing against me," said Fang," but who?"

Fang pushed even harder to gain over Foxy's mind. He was beginning to win. Then he heard a female voice talking to Foxy.

"Foxy you've got to remember who you are," said the female voice," Foxy, we are your friends…not them! Come on Foxy, you're stronger than that! Open your eyes Foxy! Remember Vixey your girlfriend…the one you love deeply…remember me, Freddy, Chica, and Golden Freddy! We all love you! Not these guys! Come on!"

"Foxy don't listen to her!" shouted Fang angrily," they are _not_ your family! We are! You better listen to me! I'm your captain and I will bring you a lot of pain if you don't listen!"

"Foxy don't listen to him please," shouted the female voice," who are you gonna believe? That dumb wolf, or your friend? Foxy, please listen to me! I'm your best friend, Bonnie! Come on you have to remember us! Vixey loves you deeply! We all love you! Please! Come back Foxy!"

"Damnit Foxy ye better listen to me or else I'll beat ye down," shouted Fang," I am yer captain! That means ye do whatever I tell ye to! Now listen to me!"

"Foxy…please? Please come back," said Bonnie sadly," we miss you. We all want you back. And would family members threaten you, and would certain family members be higher than the other? In a family, everyone is the same…nobody is higher than the other…you are all equal. And you're the captain! You are the rightful captain! No one bosses you around!"

"Get out of here Bonnie," shouted Fang angrily," before ye get hurt!"

"I'm already hurt," said Bonnie," half of my face is missing. I'm not afraid of any of you. I will fight, even in my bad state, if it means the safety of my family."

"Then you'll die with them," said Fang," and we'll finish the job for her. And…Vixey is already dead. Chica killed her. So how can she possibly love Foxy?"

"I saved her," said Bonnie," that slutty Chica does nothing but cheap shot others. I let her live, and she tore my face off for letting her. Isn't that sweet? I will get my face back."

"Damnit! Get out of here!" shouted Fang as he forced himself in Bonnie's head. He made her feel more pain than anyone can imagine. Bonnie screeched loudly. Fang laughed. Bonnie fell to the ground holding her head. She whimpered as she failed to get Foxy's memory back.

"Now Foxy," said Fang," get back to sleep. You and Toy Chica have a big job to do tonight. You have to kill Vixey before she kills yer Chica."

"I won't let her do that," said Foxy angrily," I'll protect her no matter what."

"Good," said Fang," now shut up and lay down. Don't bug me no more."

"Yes…uhh…Captain," said Foxy sadly. He lay down beside Toy Chica again.

"Everything alright?" asked Toy Chica.

"Yeah everything's fine," said Foxy," just a very painful headache."

"Get better quick," said Toy Chica," I don't want you hurt. We got something to do tonight."

"Yes we do," said Foxy bringing Toy Chica closer to him," let's get some rest."

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Bonnie sat with her back against the wall. She was crying into her paws, no one could see it, but she was.

"I almost had it," said Bonnie sadly," I almost got him to come back, but then that stupid pirate wolf came along."

"Bonnie?" a male voice said.

She looked to the left and saw Golden Freddy looking at her slowly with his mouth wide open.

"You're still alive," said Golden Freddy, cheerfully, his face going to normal," Freddy is going to be so happy to see you, but we need to fix your face."

"Hey Golden Freddy," said Bonnie sadly," I did that mind thing that you taught me. I was trying to help get Foxy back, but…I was too weak to do it."

"It's alright," said Golden Freddy," I failed to do it too. I wasn't quick enough. How…how are you back alive?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie," but now that I am. I want to stay alive, so I need to get my face back, and survive for as long as I can."

"Freddy will protect you no matter what the cost is," said Golden Freddy," so will Chica, Me, and Vixey. Foxy will try and kill you at first. Hopefully he'll remember us by then."

"Yeah I hope so," said Bonnie sadly.

"Now I'll stay in here with you for tonight," said Golden Freddy, sitting down beside her," Freddy will be so happy!"

"I can't wait to see you all again," said Bonnie," but for now. I need to rest."

"Same here," said Golden Freddy," I'll wake you when it's time."

"Sounds good," said Bonnie," see you later…Goldie."

"I hate that name," said Golden Freddy. Bonnie already fell asleep. Then Golden Freddy closed his eyes to rest.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, how are all of you doing!? I hope well, and shite, I know, I know, it has been a day past a week. Almost had it! I will tyr harder next time! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this story is nearing the climax! I hope I fill your satisfactions! Please let me know how I did in the reviews, or through PM. And if you have any questions, ask me through PM, or the reviews, and I will answer them! Alright, well that is all for now! I will see you all later! Peace and I love you all!**


	22. The Chase

[Mike Schmidt]

Mike sped up towards the pizzeria worried. He would glance behind him from time to time, to make sure nothing was following him. He looked all around him, trying to find something.

"God, where is he?!" asked Mike scared," he was right behind me and now he's gone! What the hell man!?"

Then his window broke on the passenger side, causing Mike to yelp. He pushed the gas pedal harder, making the truck speed up.

"Stay away from me you damn monster!" shouted Mike angrily. He reached for his baseball bat. Then he heard a loud thud on his passenger door. He looked at the passenger side and saw a hook. His passenger door was ripped away from the truck. Mike's eyes widened as he saw Fang.

"We don't like trespassers or eavesdroppers," shouted Fang," I'm gonna show you what we do to people like her!"

"Hasn't your boss ever told you to not be seen by the public?" asked Mike worriedly.

"There is no one here," said Fang smiling," and no one is watching either. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Well save it," shouted Mike swerving his truck side to side, trying to knock Fang off," now get off my car before I get my friends!"

"First I want you to meet someone," said Fang, smiling grimly," get him Foxy!"

"Foxy?" asked Mike shocked.

A hook went through the roof of Mike's truck. He shouted in fear and swayed the truck side to side more. Foxy's hand punched through the roof and grabbed Mike by the shoulder. Mike screamed in fear and shock. Foxy raised his hook and swung it downward. The hook went through the roof and dug deep into Mike's face. Mike let out a pained cry, and held his face in pain. He grabbed the hook and pulled it out of his face. Then he felt a sudden jolt of pain go through his leg. He grimaced and looked down, seeing Fang's hook dug deep into his leg. Fang ripped his hook out of his leg, tearing some of Mike's flesh off of his leg. Mike got his bat and swung it at Fang, hitting him on his snout. Fang whimpered and lost his grip, falling to the floor hard. Some of his fur coat got torn by the fall, and dragging. Fang got up and howled at the moon. He broke off into a sprint towards the truck again.

"Foxy slow it down," shouted Fang," slow it down before it is too late!"

Foxy nodded and looked for a way to slow down the vehicle. His ears perked as he saw the tires at the bottom. Mike saw him looking at the tires and gasped.

"Foxy please…don't do this," said Mike in between groans of pain from the cuts he got," I'm your friend. We are best buds…come on, please Foxy. You've got to remember me! Please Foxy! Remember! You have to!"

"Shut up ye damn human," shouted Foxy angrily," ye don't know me! Stop saying ye do! I don't know you either! So shut up!"

Foxy raised his hook and swung it towards the front left tire, popping it. The truck began moving towards the left. Mike gripped the wheel tight and steered it back straight. It was hard to control the truck. It was slowing down a bit, but not slow enough for Fang to catch up. Foxy moved to the right side of the truck and saw the right tire. He raised his hook and swung it downward popping the other frontal tire. The truck slowed down more, causing Fang to catch up fast. Mike looked behind him and saw Fang getting closer.

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Mike opening the glove department," but you leave me no choice."

Mike pulled out a pistol and pointed it upward at the roof.

' _Mike hold on,' said Bonnie in his head,' shoot Fang! Distract Fang while I get into Foxy's head!'_

"Alright got it," said Mike aiming the gun at Fang and shooting the gun," I'll try my best."

Foxy swung his hook downward and made another hole in the roof. Then he got a headache. Foxy screeched in the air holding his head. Fang knew that Bonnie was trying to get into his head again. Fang focused onto Foxy's mind, but was interrupted as he felt something shoot through his arm, bringing him immense pain. Fang shrieked and saw Mike holding a gun. He growled and sprinted towards the truck. Mike shot repeatedly towards Fang. Fang ran side to side, trying to dodge them. A couple bullets punctured his skin, and endoskeleton. Fang kept on running no matter how painful it was. Mike pressed the trigger and heard a click. He gasped and looked at the gun.

"Crap," said Mike," gotta get more."

He looked up and saw the pizzeria down the street. He smiled in joy.

"Hahaha yes," shouted Mike," it's right there! Come on baby! Come on!"

' _Come on Foxy,' said Bonnie in his head,' you almost got it. You're getting there.'_

"Vixey," said Foxy sadly," Freddy, Chica, Golden Freddy…and you. Bonnie. Yer all starting to sound familiar."

' _Come on,' said Bonnie with hope, 'come on! Foxy you're almost there! Come on! You gotta remember!'_

' _GET OUTTA HIS HEAD!' shouted Fang, bringing Bonnie more pain than the last time._

Bonnie yelled loudly in pain. Freddy saw this and got angry. Golden Freddy was angry too and let out a menacing growl. He disappeared, leaving a smoke cloud behind. Freddy ran to Bonnie and focused on her mind, easing her, mentally.

"It's ok Bonnie," said Freddy gently taking the pain out of her head," I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

[Golden Freddy]

Mike drove side to side again, this time knocking Foxy down. Foxy rolled on the ground and got up weakly. He moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Foxy," shouted Mike ashamed," I really am!"

Mike was getting near the Pizzeria.

"He's catching up," shouted Mike in fear as he looked at an angry Fang.

' _Mike, keep going,' said Golden Freddy in his head,' I'll take care of him.'_

Mike smiled grimly and looked behind him at Fang smiling.

"Oh don't you have a tough time now," said Mike happily.

Fang ran faster and faster towards the truck. He was eight feet away from the back.

"Haha," laughed Fang," got you now!"

Fang was punched in the face before he could get on. He flew a few yards backwards. He held his face and looked at his attacker, growling. Foxy looked over as well and saw Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy," said Foxy worriedly," this can't be good."

"Foxy calm down," said Fang," a bear can take on one attacker, but it can't take on multiple."

"That's true," said Foxy sharpening his hook on the concrete," let's take this bear down."

"Foxy don't do this," said Golden Freddy," we're friends. Remember old Goldie?"

"Shut up ye fat bear," shouted Foxy charging at him," we'll tear you to shreds."

Foxy jumped towards Golden Freddy and swung his hook at him. Golden Freddy grabbed his arm, and flung him across the street. He felt a hook go through his leg. Golden Freddy grunted and looked behind him. Fang slid his hook out and swung again. Golden Freddy caught his hook and flipped Fang over. Fang got up and circled Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy circled around as well, eyeing him. They both let out a loud growl and charged at each other. Their fists collided, making a loud thud, and sparks to fly. Golden Freddy kicked Fang at the center of his chest making him fly back. Foxy caught Fang and stopped him from falling.

"Let's kill this fat sack of scrap," said Fang angrily.

Golden Freddy let out a roar at the two Pirates, but felt something sharp sink into his back. He shouted out in pain, and grabbed the attacker. He threw her towards Fang and Foxy. It was Mangle. Golden Freddy growled angrily.

"Three against one," said Fang grimly," we all know how this is going to end."

The three canines charged at the lone bear.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, here is the chapter 22! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and this story is nearing the climax. I really hope you all are enjoying yourselves. You guys are awesome from your support and sticking with me, and not leaving. I love you all so much! Have a wonderful day/night, and I will see you all later! Peace!**


	23. Fight in the Night

[Golden Freddy]

He glared at the three canines charging at him. He roared loudly and raised both his arms. Fang dove at him and slashed his hook at him. Golden Freddy looked down at him, smiling grimly. Fang smiled back at him with darkness in his eyes. Golden Freddy was cut in half, but black smoke was coming out of him. Fang looked at him confused. Golden Freddy disappeared in thin air. Fang looked around bewildered. Golden Freddy appeared behind the three Pirates in perfect shape, hitting Mangle across the street. He turned and punched Fang hard on his chest, making him fly down the street with a hard landing. Foxy swung his hook at Golden Freddy. He teleported out of the way and appeared behind Foxy, slamming him to the ground. Golden Freddy grabbed a pipe and tied Foxy down to a pole, bending the pipe in loops around Foxy's wrists. Foxy couldn't move. He looked at Golden Freddy angrily.

"Let me go," shouted Foxy struggling to break free," now! I demand to be freed!"

"Just listen to yourself," said Golden Freddy with his arms crossed," you are not yourself! Listen to how you speak and act!"

Foxy looked at him with his ears down.

"You are not yourself Foxy," shouted Golden Freddy breaking into Foxy's head," you forgot everything! You don't even have your Pirate attitude in you anymore! You don't act the same! The old Foxy would've been able to counter my teleporting attacks, but now…he can't…because he doesn't remember anything! Foxy…think very hard. Remember us…your friends…Vixey, your girlfriend…Mike, your best friend, who you nearly killed! You've got to fight against the power holding you back! You can do this! You're the bravest, strongest, Pirate Fox I know! Come on Foxy. You can do this. Concentrate."

A loud shot was heard, and Golden Freddy shouted in pain. He held his left hip, where a large hole was. He looked up and saw the Business Man holding a shotgun. The Business Man loaded it up another shot. Golden Freddy tried to block the bullets with his hands, but they just went through. He grimaced in pain and looked away. The Business Man shot again and again. Golden Freddy fell to the ground moaning in pain. Then his eyes had black tears rolling down them. Golden Freddy began laughing wickedly. He teleported behind the Business Man and punched him flat on his face making him fall to the ground, knocked out. Fang ran up behind him and swung his hook at him. Golden Freddy disappeared and reappeared in the pizzeria. Freddy looked at him, grabbing a spare Bonnie head. He disappeared again.

"I know what he's going to do," said Freddy to Bonnie. She nodded, knowing as well.

Fang lifted his boss and turned to run, but Golden Freddy appeared in front of him. Fang's eyes widened in surprise. Golden Freddy hit Fang and the Business Man across the street. Fang hit the side of a building, making a big crater on the side. Golden Freddy appeared above the Business Man, with the Bonnie head, raised over his head.

"This is for Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, full of anger," you damn human!"

Golden Freddy lifted the head higher, but dropped it. Mangle stabbed him through the chest. Her hook went through the back and out the front. Golden Freddy got angry and grabbed her hook.

"You know," said Golden Freddy, beginning to snap her wrist," I liked you better when you were broken. I've always hated you and your annoying radio sounds! I hate you Mangle! You're blind as well!"

Golden Freddy snapped her wrist, and grabbed her head. He began to tug on her head hard.

"I'll tear you apart again!" shouted Golden Freddy. Mangle shouted in agony as her head slowly parted from her body. Fang raised his hook and jabbed it at Golden Freddy. He slashed Golden Freddy across the back, leaving a giant tear. Golden Freddy just looked at him angrily.

"You have no soul," said Fang pulling his hook out," looks like I'll have to go harder on you."

Fang spun around and cut Golden Freddy's chest. Golden Freddy let go of Mangle and teleported behind Fang. Fang kicked Golden Freddy back, sensing his move. Golden Freddy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I've learned yer tricks, ye fat piece of scrap," said Fang, clawing at Golden Freddy," now die already!"

"Hey what are you doing to Freddy!" shouted a little girl. Golden Freddy and the others looked at her direction. Fang looked at the little girl and back at Golden Freddy. Foxy looked at her confused. The little girl looked at Fang wide-eyed.

"Leave him alone you monster," shouted the little girl pulling out a plastic hook she got from Freddy Fazbear's," or I'll hook you."

Fang saw the hook and got angry.

"She likes the old animatronics and the old Foxy," shouted Fang angrily," she doesn't deserve to live!"

"She's a little girl," shouted Golden Freddy, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down. Fang growled and slashed Golden Freddy by the face. Golden Freddy was forced to let go. Fang faced the girl and ran towards her in anger. Foxy heard footsteps coming closer. He looked to his left and saw a Vixen running fast towards the girl.

' _Who is that?' asked Foxy._

The little girl closed her eyes and swung her plastic hook. Fang swung his hook downward at her. Vixey zoomed by and picked up the little girl. Fang's hook slammed into the ground and left a giant crack. Fang watched as Vixey ran away with the little girl. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Vixey. Vixey smiled at her, and pet her, "be careful lass. That's a mean wolf."

Fang growled angrily and ran towards them, but Golden Freddy grabbed his leg. Fang looked down and tried to break loose of his grip, but he was too strong. Fang grabbed the pole that Foxy was tied to. Fang saw the pipe holding him down, and began to claw at it. He was loosening it. Foxy used all his strength to break free. Foxy growled and then broke the pipe holding him down.

"Go get that damn Vixen," shouted Fang," me and Mangle will take care of Golden Freddy!"

Golden Freddy looked at Foxy worriedly. Foxy stared back at him.

"Foxy don't," said Golden Freddy as Foxy shook his head and sprinted after Visey," she's your mate. Foxy think about this! Foxy!"

Golden Freddy tried to teleport, but he was in too much pain. Fang looked down and raised his hook ready to strike. Golden Freddy grabbed his arm and flung him at a wall. Mangle charged at him and tried to stab him. Golden Freddy dodged the attack, and punched Mangle away. Mangle fell to the ground dazed by the strike. Fang grabbed Golden Freddy by the shoulders and stabbed him in the back. Golden Freddy shouted in agony, and spat out some oil. Mangle got up and stabbed Golden Freddy in the stomach. They were stabbing him back and forth. Golden Freddy let out pained cries and began to get dizzy, and weak.

Then they all heard an engine rumble aggressively. They looked towards the pizzeria and saw Mike driving a motorcycle towards them wielding a baseball bat. Fang was late to react and Mike hit him on the face. Fang flipped over and landed hard on the ground. Mike turned around and drove towards Mangle and Golden Freddy. Mangle jumped away from the oncoming vehicle. Mike threw the bat at her, hitting her in the face. Mike reached down to grab Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy put his hand out for Mike to grab it, and smiled, "thanks buddy!"

Mike got a hold of Golden Freddy, but fell off the motorcycle.

"Damn you're heavy," shouted Mike, standing up and lifting the motorcycle," geez, you spoiled my action movie scene! Get on the bike! My gosh."

"My bad, Mike," said Golden Freddy in pain, getting on the vehicle, "let's go now! I'm…to weak to…teleport right now."

"Alright let's go," said Mike accelerating the motorcycle.

Fang got up and sprinted towards the Motorcycle, but wasn't fast enough. Fang gave up and just watched as the two got away.

"They're headed to the pizzeria," said Mangle," let's get the others."

"Let's go," said Fang, running to his boss," let's kill those walking scrap metal."

"Golden Freddy said something strange to me," said Mangle, making Fang stop, "he said he liked me better when I was broken. He called me Mangle. How does he know me?"

' _She's getting some memory back,' Fang said to himself._

"Nothing just ignore what that stupid bear says," said Fang, "let's hurry and get the others."

[Foxy]

Foxy rounded a corner and followed Vixey. Vixey was headed towards the pizzeria, but Foxy didn't care. His orders were to get her, so he's going to do as he is told. Vixey ran through the pizzeria doors and gave the girl to Chica.

"Chica!" shouted the little girl happily.

"Oh, what are you doing out here Bella," asked Chica worriedly, and hugging the little girl tightly," it's dangerous at night."

"Take her to safety," said Vixey," I have to help Golden Freddy."

"Okay," said Chica," but be-VIXEY LOOK OUT!"

Vixey turned around and got tackled to the ground by Foxy. Vixey pushed Foxy off of her, and stood up. Foxy faced Vixey, growling angrily. Vixey looked at him wide-eyed. Foxy charged at her, swinging his hook at her face. Vixey moved out of the way, but his hook sunk into her shoulder instead. Vixey shouted in agony and tried to pull it out. Foxy lifted her and slammed her to the ground, stunning her. Foxy stared at her with darkness in his eyes. She stared back with tears in her eyes.

"F-Foxy please…it's me…V-Vixey," cried Vixey, scared as Foxy raised his hook," y-yer girlfriend…yer mate…remember? Please Foxy…I love you…I refuse to fight against you."

"Quit…speaking to me as if ye know me," said Foxy, shutting his eyes," ye don't…know me. Quit saying ye do!"

Foxy lifted his hook and screamed angrily.

"F-Foxy don't…PLEASE!" shouted Vixey closing her eyes, and putting her arms up. His hook came down at her fast.

 **A/N**

 **There is the 23** **rd** **chapter for you all! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and like the story. And if you have any questions, ask and I shall answer them! Well, that is all for today for this story, let me know what you all think, and predict what you think will happen! I will see you all in the later chapters! Peace!**


	24. I Love You Foxy

[Vixey]

"Foxy, don't PLEASE!" shouted Vixey closing her eyes. His hook came down fast. Vixey waited for her life to end, but she didn't feel anything. She hesitantly opened her eyes. Chica caught his arm just in time, and held it back. Vixey was breathing heavily in fear, and surprise. Chica grabbed Foxy by the shoulder and flung him across the room. Foxy landed on a table, breaking it.

"Foxy stop," shouted Chica, "this isn't you! You would never hurt Vixey! You've got to remember us! Please Foxy! Remember me, Chica? Remember Freddy, Bonnie, Mike, Mr. Fazbear, and your mate Vixey?"

"Quit telling me the same thing!" shouted Foxy running towards Chica. Chica dodged Foxy's attack. Foxy spun around and kicked Chica down to the ground hard.

"Chica!" shouted Bella, running towards her.

Chica looked up at Foxy dazed. Foxy gazed down at her, and swung his hook down at her.

"NOO!" shouted Bella jumping in front of Chica.

Foxy stopped his attack instantly, and gasped. He looked at the little girl with his ears down.

"Foxy please stop it," said Bella hugging him, "you're my hero. Don't kill Chica please. She's your friend. Just like Freddy, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. And Vixey is your girlfriend!"

Foxy looked at her confused and at a loss of words. He couldn't kill a child, he wouldn't dare do that. Foxy felt a bad pain in his head, screeching up at the ceiling.

' _Kill those damn animatronics and the girl!' shouted Fang in his head._

Foxy's eyes turned red, and he growled at the girl. She gasped and fell down in fear. Foxy swung his hook down at Bella and Chica, but his hook was stopped by another hook. Foxy looked at Vixey angrily. Foxy punched her in the face, stunning her. Foxy kicked Vixey back a couple yards. She fell to the ground and grunted. She looked up at Foxy, panting heavily.

"Foxy don't kill them," said Vixey standing up," you came here to kill me. Not them. Please remember us. Don't do any of this. You have to remember."

Foxy ran over to her and swung his hook at her. He made a deep scratch on her stomach. Vixey hunched over, holding her stomach in pain. She fell to her knees and caught herself with her left arm to balance herself. Her stomach was leaking oil. She looked up at Foxy, and struggled to stand up. Foxy raised his hook eagerly.

"I'm not going to fight you," said Vixey, smiling at him with pure love and care," I love you too much. I refuse to fight you no matter what."

Foxy swung his hook at her. It hit her face, digging into her face, making a giant scar across her right eye as he pulled it out. She yelped and whimpered in pain, holding her right eye. She fell to her knees and panted heavily, and stood back up weakly. She looked at Foxy about to cry, but gave him a warm smile.

"I won't fight you Foxy," said Vixey sadly," you can kill me, and I will still love you."

"Shut up!" shouted Foxy punching her on her face, "fight back!"

Vixey fell to the ground and was getting weak. She struggled the most to stand up this time. Her arms were shaking as she tried to get up again.

"P-Please Foxy," cried Vixey," you've got to…remember…d-don't do this. This isn't you. I-I love you Foxy."

"Quit…talking," said Foxy as images of Vixey began to flash in his head. Foxy kicked her side hard, making her yelp loudly in pain.

"Foxy, stop!" shouted Chica standing up.

"Chica…s-stay away," said Vixey weakly," let this happen. D-Don't…interfere…please."

Chica looked at her sadly and nodded. Foxy picked up Vixey and growled at her.

"Fight me back," shouted Foxy," why don't ye fight me!?"

"Because I still love you," said Vixey weakly, oil leaked from the side of her mouth," I-I will never fight you. You mean more to me then me own life."

Foxy looked at her, breathing heavily in anger and confusion. Images of him and Vixey together flashed in his head. Foxy shut his eyes tightly, grunting in frustration. The images kept flashing in his head. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. A tear formed in his eye as he stared at her. Vixey smiled at him, she was in agonizing pain right now. Foxy shut his eyes again.

"Stay out of my head," cried Foxy," stay out of my head."

Foxy growled and stabbed Vixey with his hook. Vixey gasped in shock and pain. Her eyes widened in horror. A tear slowly came down her cheek. Foxy let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

' _Finish her now,' said Fang,' just one more strike and she'll be done for. Do it!'_

Foxy walked up to Vixey who was moaning in pain, and coughing out oil. She held her stomach in pain. Oil was pouring out of the wound. Her eyes were shutting slowly. She looked up at Foxy getting closer, staring into his eyes. Foxy bent down and lifted Vixey to her feet, forcing her to look at him. Foxy raised his hook. Vixey looked up at him with one closed eye, and the other open. She leaked oil from her stomach, nose, and mouth. She was covered in rips and tears, and sniffled.

"Y-Yer so handsome when yer angry," said Vixey with a small, weak, smile," I still love you…I-I don't care if you're trying to kill me…I love you no matter what."

Foxy looked at her and more images flashed in his head.

[Memory]

"Come on Vixey give me my hat back," Foxy called out to her as she ran ahead of him," don't make Ol' Foxy mad."

"Oh stop it Captain," said Vixey jumping up in a tree, and climbing to the top," I wouldn't want you to get angry at me~"

"Aw come on lass," said Foxy looking up at Vixey and smiling," I just want my hat back. Can I please have it back?"

"But you look good without a hat," giggled Vixey cutely," and a shirt."

Foxy looked down and saw that his shirt wasn't there anymore. He looked up at her surprised. Vixey smiled and held his shirt up, teasingly.

"That was neat," said Foxy smiling," you're sneaky."

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey looking down at his toned body, in a trance.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself," said Foxy holding up a shirt as well," without a shirt."

Vixey's ears perked up and she looked down and saw her large exposed breasts. She gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 _Other Memory_

"Aaar, who dares interrupt me while I'm in me happy place?" asked Foxy.

He looks around pretending not to see the kids.

"Look down captain," said Vixey pointing at the children," and maybe ye will see them."

Foxy looked down and saw the children. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his head in embarrassment. The kids giggled, so did the parents.

"Well thank ye lass," said Foxy," what would I do without you?"

"Thanks Captain. If I weren't here, ye'd probably be lost out on sea, or searching for the fountain of youth," said Vixey putting one leg over the other," what are we gonna do with our little pirates?"

"Well Ol' Foxy is gonna take them on an adventure," said Foxy pointing his hook towards the sea on the wall," across the Seven Sea's!"

Vixey smiled as he said that.

 _Other Memory_

"Looks like I've won," said a grown male voice.

Vixey quickly hit the pistol away, disarming her attacker, and jumped on top of the attacker, wrapping her legs around his neck, and twisted her body, flipping him over. He slammed to the floor, and Vixey sat on top of him in a cowgirl position, and put the tip of her sword to his neck," I think I've won."

"I guess so," chuckled the attacker, lying on the ground in surrender.

Vixey smiled and put the sword down, and lay down on top of him, nuzzling him lovingly. The attacker smiled and hugged her.

"What a show you put on! How bad did those invisible bullets hurt," joked Golden Freddy, watching the whole thing.

Foxy and Vixey looked at him and chuckled," we just had some little Pirate to Pirate fun, using our imagination. It's where ye use yer mind to picture things there when it's really not, but ye make an image in yer head to see it to have fun," explained Foxy, jokingly.

"Oh man, how could I not have known that," said Golden Freddy, playing along, they all laughed," well you two have fun. I'm going to hang out with Freddy, bye you two."

"Bye Goldie," they both said together.

 _Other Memory_

"Come on Captain give me my shirt back," said Vixey reaching down for her shirt," please?"

"I don't know," said Foxy swinging the shirt around," will you give me back my hat, and shirt?"

"I don't know it depends on-AAH!" Vixey was pulled down from the tree by Foxy. She landed on top of him on the ground. Vixey giggled and stared into Foxy's eyes, their bodies touching each other.

"How about we both don't wear shirts," said Foxy smiling at Vixey.

"I think that'll be fair," said Vixey resting her head on his chest.

Foxy rolled them over and now he was above Vixey. Vixey giggled and smiled at Foxy, who smiled back. Foxy leaned in and kissed Vixey in a deep passionate kiss. Vixey lay down with her arms resting by her sides. Foxy put his hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. They parted lips, and stared into each other's eyes panting. They smiled at each other, and then Vixey wrapped her arms around Foxy and rolled them back to where she was on top.

[End of Memories]

Foxy looked at Vixey sadly. Fang was in his head bringing him pain.

' _Focus,' shouted Fang,' focus now! Kill her! Kill them now!'_

"Shut up," shouted Foxy in anger," I…d-don't listen to you! Yer not t-the b-boss of Ol' Foxy!"

Foxy overpowered Fang and shot pain back to him. Fang held his head and shrieked. The chip they put in Foxy fried and got destroyed. Foxy opened up his chest and took it out. He closed it back up. He threw the chip on the floor and stepped on it, crushing it. He smiled and looked at Vixey who smiled cheerfully, but weakly, seeing the old Foxy again.

"Th-There's my Foxy," said Vixey quietly," I missed you."

"I missed ye too," said Foxy sadly. He looked down and saw her cuts. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at her shocked.

"I love you Foxy," said Vixey falling back to the ground.

"No Vixey," said Foxy catching her. He lifted her up off her feet, bridal style.

"Don't die on me," said Foxy nuzzling her," stay with me. I'm sorry Vixey. I really am."

"It's ok Foxy," said Vixey, "really…ye couldn't help it. I still love you no matter what. I'm with the greatest pirate of all, hehe…m-my dream came true…I love you."

"I love you too Vixey," said Foxy kissing her cheek, and cuddling her, "stay strong…let's heal you."

Foxy took her to backstage, but stopped in his tracks. He ducked and Chica swung at his head angrily, but missed. She turned around and charged at Foxy wielding two knives. She stopped when she saw Vixey, barely conscious, in his arms.

"Oh no…Vixey," said Chica sadly," what did you do to her Foxy?"

"Chica calm down," said Foxy," please I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me guys. It's me though…I'm back. Will ye forgive me?"

"Of course we will," said Golden Freddy, patched up," your our friend. We would never turn away from you."

"Nice to have you back Foxy," said Bonnie with her full face," we've missed you."

"Bonnie ye got your face back," said Foxy in joy.

"Yeah I did," said Bonnie smiling," Freddy helped heal me. He and Mike have been working on me for a while. Freddy gave me something that helped me survive, and be happy."

"That's great Bonnie," said Foxy smiling," could you all help me heal Vixey? I…I hurt her really bad."

"Yes we can Captain Foxy!" shouted Bella cheerfully.

"Hello Bella," said Foxy happily," what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, but got lost," said Bella," and I saw this big bad wolf hurting Golden Freddy."

"We won't let that big bad wolf get near ye lass," said Foxy smiling," we'll make him walk the plank."

Bella smiled and hugged him. Then she saw Vixey all hurt. She hugged Vixey and began crying.

"Poor Vixey," said Bella," you got hurt really bad. Don't worry…we'll help you."

Vixey gave a weak smiled and pet her head. They all went to backstage, and saw Mr. Fazbear patching up Mike's cuts. They both looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Glad to have you back buddy," said Mike laughing," your hook is sharp as heck man."

His face, leg, and shoulder were patched up in bandages, blood stained them. Foxy looked at him sadly.

"Mike, I'm so sorry lad," said Foxy ashamed," I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright," said Mike," I'm still alive…lost quite a bit of blood…but I'm alright. Let's help aid Vixey."

"Nice to have you back Foxy," said Mr. Fazbear happily.

"Nice to be back," said Foxy setting Vixey gently down on the table.

"Don't worry Vixey," said Foxy kissing her forehead and crying," yer going to be okay. I love ye so much."

Vixey smiled, kissing him back, "I'm going to be okay Foxy. I'm glad to have you back."

"I'll never leave you again," said Foxy, holding her paws in his, "now let's get you all fixed up."

They began to heal Vixey and fix her. Foxy looked outside the backstage door, and through the front doors.

"I'm coming after ye Fang," said Foxy, clenching his fist," ye better be ready for Foxy."

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, here is the 24** **th** **Chapter, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. We are nearing the climax and end of this wonderful story! This remake of it is so much better than my original, but the original is also special since it is what started it all. I am still most proud, of my original Foxy in Love, since it was the first story that was successful and where I had a blast typing it. I hope you guys are having a blast reading it, I am loving the fixed up version, and enjoyed typing all those lemons for you kinksters. Let me know what you all think! Hope you guys have a wonderful day/night! See you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	25. Start of a Battle

[Freddy]

Freddy was sitting on the stage with Bonnie. They were looking outside the pizzeria, taking a deep breath for what's to come. Freddy looked scared and worried. Bonnie looked at him and grabbed his hand in hers. Freddy looked at her with a worried expression, and sighed.

"I know you're scared for me getting hurt," said Bonnie, looking up at him," or worse…don't worry about me Freddy. It's you I'm worried about."

"Worried about me? Nobody can take down this bear! I'm too…uhh…strong…and cool…and handsome," said Freddy confidently, and jokingly.

"Heehee, okay Freddy," giggled Bonnie, sliding closer to him," you are _everything_ you just said. I know that you're shy and nervous around me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Wh-What?! I'm not sh-shy around you! Heh…I never g-get shy," stuttered Freddy.

"Why are you stuttering then," asked Bonnie, bringing her face closer to his, their eyes met each other," and why are you trying to avoid eye contact? I feel you shaking Freddy."

Bonnie giggled at his childish attitude. Freddy looked around embarrassed, and a deep blush on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Bonnie hugged him tightly.

"You're such a child Freddy," giggled Bonnie," that's why I love you…because you're you."

Freddy looked at her wide-eyed in shock. He looked down at her, a grin growing across his face. He hugged her back tightly.

"By love…you mean…love, love?" asked Freddy.

"Well…uhh…well you know," said Bonnie sitting straight up and fixing her bow tie," I mean…by love I mean…I want to be…huh…I want to be with you."

"What happened to… _I'm too cool and extreme for a relationship?"_ asked Freddy, smirking.

"Well you know…everyone changes right?" asked Bonnie, trying to play it cool.

She began tapping her foot nervously. She would glance at him every second that passed.

"Go ahead and laugh at me," said Bonnie with her ears drooped," you're probably too good for me. You deserve someone better than me…a silly rock star bunny…"

"I don't like anybody else but you," said Freddy, making Bonnie perk up in surprise, her ears shot upward," I love you too Bonnie. I want to be with you more than anything. In fact, I've always wanted to give you this, but was too scared at first…but now…I'm just gonna go for it."

"Go for what?" asked Bonnie as Freddy leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes widened in excitement, and then they closed slowly in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and went deeper. Freddy was in love. He's the happiest bear-well, animatronic alive! Mike watched them smiling with Chica to his side, crying in joy. She was happy for her best friend. Mike looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"You happy for her?" asked Mike.

"Definitely," cried Chica," she's been trying to get with Freddy for so long, and now look at her…she's with the love of her life."

Mike patted her back, and walked to the supply closet. Chica was just crying in joy for her friend.

[Foxy]

He helped Mr. Fazbear finish fixing Vixey. They sealed her scratches, and now she looked as good as new. Vixey stood up and thanked them both. Then she jumped on Foxy and hugged him tightly. She pressed her lips against his passionately, in a deep kiss. Mr. Fazbear smiled at them and crossed his arms in success. Mike came in and walked to Mr. Fazbear, with his hands in his pockets. He nodded at Mr. Fazbear sadly. Mr. Fazbear sighed and nodded back. They both knew that they had a high possibility of dying tonight. Foxy and Vixey parted from each other, breathing heavily.

"I missed you Foxy," cried Vixey, nuzzling him, "ye were kidnapped, and I couldn't save you. I-I was stupid for not knowing right away. I'm so weak. I'm sorry Foxy. I'm really sorry for letting you down."

Vixey buried her face in his chest crying. Foxy brought her into a hug, and began to comfort her.

"Vixey it's alright," said Foxy, "it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Ye are stronger than anyone else I know. Ye didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay…" cried Vixey wiping her tears, Foxy helping her, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

Vixey hugged him tighter. Foxy hugged her back sadly.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," said Foxy, "I will sacrifice myself to save you."

Mike looked down sadly. Then he remembered something he heard earlier. He waited till Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear left the room. When they did he walked over to a spare Foxy head. He picked it up and looked at it for a while. He looked inside of it and saw all the wires. He lifted it over his head and let it rest gently on top of his head; the wires not letting it fully go over his head without force being applied. He took it off and opened the door in the back of the room. He ran down the stairs, he was a bit weary since it was extremely dark down there. He finally reached the bottom, it was pitch black. He flipped on a switch and saw scrap metal, and parts of animatronics spread out all over the place. He lifted up spare arms, and other body parts that resembled Foxy's. He ripped the wires, and loose metal, out of the head and body parts. He slipped the head down over his head, it fit nice and snug. Then he slipped the arms, legs, and the torso on. He looked at a broken mirror leaning against the wall. He looked like Foxy, a very old…torn Foxy. Mike chuckled, and looked at the ground sadly. He was going to do something very hard for people to do, but it was the right decision.

"Hi!" said a child voice out of nowhere. Mike turned around with a metal pipe, ready to strike whoever said that. He couldn't see anything but darkness. He pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and flipped the switch. He shined the light on a little boy animatronic lying down on the ground. The little boy was looking up at Mike with a smile engraved on his face. He struggled to stand up. The little boy animatronic was scratched up and barely active. Mike watched the animatronic, curious as to what happened to it.

"You look terrible," said Mike lowering the pipe," what happened to you? Wait! B…Balloon…Boy?"

Balloon Boy slowly stood up and nearly fell back over.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

"Yes I'm…fine," said Balloon Boy sadly," he…tortured us…he…made us…malfunction and…hurt all the…children."

"Who," asked Mike, walking towards him," who tortured you?"

"His name was…Jer…Jeremy," said Balloon Boy, losing his balance, falling to the floor," he was…the second…night guard…he was a…criminal…that's why we were…after him…we didn't want him…hurting our…children."

"Who's Jeremy," asked Mike," was he the guy on the phone who kept speaking to me?"

"No he wasn't…Jeremy is the second…night guard here…back when…me, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, the puppet, and Mangle were…performing."

Mike looked at him shocked.

"You mean back in 1987," asked Mike," wow. You were abandoned weren't you?"

"No…well…that man made us…start scaring the kids…and scaring the adults…he would mess with our…systems…he got us…shut down," said Balloon Boy about to cry," so…that same man…bought us…and…shut my friends…down…and messed with their systems…making them…forget…everything…now…he owns…my friends."

"The Business Man," said Mike shocked," he's the one who has been trying to take us out!"

"You…know him?" asked Balloon Boy.

"Yes, and your friends," said Mike," your friends are trying to kill me and my friends. They're probably controlled by the business man! And…you never mentioned an animatronic named Fang?"

"Fang…who's that…I've never heard…of him," said Balloon Boy.

"What," shouted Mike," what do you mean? He was never a part of your group?"

"No…we never had a…Fang…in our group," said Balloon Boy.

"He must be helping the business Man, Jeremy, to control the others," said Mike.

Balloon Boy stood up, but lost his balance again and fell. Mike ran to him and lifted him up. Balloon Boy wasn't smiling his usual smile. He was frowning. He had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry," said Mike," we'll get your friends back, but my friends really want to kill your friends. I'll try and destroy Fang. We'll fix you up, and have you back with children in no time."

"Thank you…Mikey," said Balloon Boy smiling at him.

Mike looked at him surprised.

"H…how do you know my…name?" asked Mike.

"You always would…come up to me…and ask for balloons," said Balloon Boy," I…would never…forget…our biggest fan…we loved you…so much."

Mike smiled and hugged Balloon Boy.

"I'll get you all fixed up," said Mike," we'll help you guys. Don't worry."

"Thanks…now go," said Balloon Boy," my friends are very…close."

"How close?" asked Mike.

"They're…already here," said Balloon Boy, his eyes widening.

Mike gasped and looked up, running up the stairs.

[Bonnie and Freddy]

They were lying down on the ground, kissing each other passionately. Golden Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear watched happily. Chica was breaking down in tears.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" shouted Chica joyfully. Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear all hugged her.

"I'll you're all disgusting!" shouted a familiar feminine voice.

All the animatronics looked at the direction of the voice. It was Toy Chica, with her arms crossed.

"You!" shouted Toy Chica, pointing at Bonnie," you ruined my life! You took my Foxy away from me! Now you'll pay!"

"He's not yer Foxy!" shouted Vixey, walking in front of her friends," he was never yours! Ye fake piece of crap!"

"Oooooh, look who's mad," said Toy Chica, mocking her," oh no. I better not get her angry. She'll get me. Hahaha!"

"Shut up you damn slut!" shouted Chica angrily," you wish you were with Foxy."

"I _was_ with Foxy until you're damn bunny friend messed with his mind," shouted Toy Chica," he was rightfully mine! And you know it!"

"Shut up you damn liar," shouted Vixey, crouching down," you guys were the ones messing with his mind!"

"I was never yours!" shouted Foxy, "I will never be yer mate!"

Toy Chica got angry and made a fist.

"You guys get me so mad," shouted Toy Chica," no more talk! Let's fight!"

A truck pulled up to the parking lot, and parked in front of the pizzeria. The Toy animatronics jumped out of the truck and broke through the mirrors of the Pizzeria. They all looked at the Fazbear crew. Fang was in front of them all, standing tall. Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy. Mr. Fazbear was taken to back stage by Bonnie, who didn't want him to get hurt. There was still no sign of Mike.

Toy Freddy was carrying a big purple wooden box. "Grandfather's Clock" was playing as Toy Freddy carried the box. Freddy and the others looked at the box confused. Golden Freddy began growling loudly. Freddy and the others looked at him curiously.

"What do you sense?" asked Freddy.

"It's the Marionette," growled Golden Freddy.

"You know him," said the Business Man, Jeremy," well good. It's always nice to meet old friends before you die."

Freddy and the others got into a defensive stance. So did the Toy animatronics. They stared at each other for a while, growling.

"Kill em," said Jeremy, smirking.

Fang howled in the air menacingly and charged at the others, followed by his friends. They all shrieked angrily as they ran at the Fazbear Crew. Bonnie was breathing heavily in fear. Freddy saw Bonnie's fear, and grabbed her hand gently. She looked up at him, worriedly. Freddy nodded his head and smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at him. Vixey and Foxy were holding hands. Chica was shaking in nervousness. Foxy looked at her and grabbed her hand too. Chica looked up at him and smiled. Golden Freddy stood in front of his friends, ready to protect them. They got closer to each other. Fang yelled as he jumped in the air at Golden Freddy, with his hook raised. Golden Freddy glared at him, and swung his fist at him. Fang swung his hook down at Golden Freddy. The other animatronics met and swung at one another. A loud clash of metal was heard.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody! There is chapter 25! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you all think! I am having a blast with this, and hope you are too! Anyways, it seems our friends have finally reached their battle! Who do you all vote for!? Comment/review your answer! "Toy Animatronics" vs "The Fazbear Crew"**

 **Say your answer now! Well, that is all for this chapter! Hope you guys have a wonderful day and week! I love all of you, thanks for the support! Peace!**


	26. Pizzeria Battle Part 1

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Fang jumped at Golden Freddy swinging his hook down at him with immense force. Before he reached Golden Freddy, he was hit hard by an electric guitar straight to the face. Fang flew across the pizzeria and hit the wall, a tooth flying out. Bonnie smirked and stood in an offensive stance. Mangle got furious and ran towards Bonnie, dragging her claws on the wall.

"You gob shite!" Mangle shouted.

Bonnie readied her guitar, but Chica moved her aside and charged at Mangle. Foxy and Vixey followed her towards the new animatronics. Freddy, and Bonnie followed soon after. Golden Freddy looked over at Fang and growled. Golden Freddy teleported ten feet away from Fang, glaring at him. Fang looked up at Golden Freddy and saw him holding a metal bat. Fang smiled at him, and laughed.

"Yer gonna cheat on me lad," chuckled Fang," come on. Let us be fair and go hand to hand combat."

"But you have a hook," said Golden Freddy," clearly that'll be unfair to me."

"Ahh, hold on," said Fang putting his index finger up to stop Golden Freddy," watch this."

Fang looked at his right hand with the hook. His wrist opened up and the hook folded up inside of it, then a hand came out the other end, and replaced his hook.

"Advanced technology," said Fang, standing up and pointing at his right hand," something ye lads don't have. Now I can have either two hands, one hand and a hook, or two hooks."

"Congratulations," said Golden Freddy, not amused," I'm happy for you. I'll buy you a cookie. Now let's fight."

"Whatever ye say fat bear," said Fang running at him," you better be ready for Captain Fang!"

Golden Freddy smiled and tossed the bat aside. His eyes turned pitch black with black blood dripping down from the eyes.

"No it's not I better be ready for Fang," said Golden Freddy smirking," it's are you ready for _Freddy_?"

Fang shouted a fierce battle cry and swung his claw at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy teleported away from Fang. He was a couple meters away from him. Fang turned around, annoyed by the teleporting.

"That's getting annoying fat bear," said Fang.

"Don't look for too long," said Golden Freddy, leaning his head to the side," or I'll get you."

"Yeah right," said Fang running towards him.

Golden Freddy stared at him with his mouth wide open. Golden Freddy shouted in his deep voice and blinded Fang with an image of Golden Freddy's face. Fang stopped running and looked around confused, swinging at the air. Golden Freddy punched Fang across the room. Fang hit the wall, knocking over a bunch of party tables on his flight. Fang growled and sharpened his claws on the floor. He roared at Golden Freddy angrily.

[Chica]

Chica was fighting off Toy Bonnie who was swinging her fists, and kicking, all over the place. Chica blocked her round house kick and then punched her down to the ground. Toy Bonnie stood up and spun in the air performing a jump spin hook kick. Chica put her arms up to block the kick, but was too late. Toy Bonnie was too fast and slammed her foot into Chica's face. Chica fell to the ground hard. Chica looked up dazed and saw Toy Bonnie jump in the air with her fist raised above her. Chica's eyes widened and she rolled out of the way. Toy Bonnie punched the ground hard, making a hole in the ground. Chica got into an attack stance, grunting. Toy Bonnie ran at her and jumped in the air. Chica did a 360 spin hook kick and hit Toy Bonnie hard in the face. She flew a couple yards back, and landed hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"Thought I'd return a favor," said Chica smirking. Toy Bonnie looked at her angrily. Toy Bonnie stood up and ran at Chica. Chica ran towards her as well. Toy Bonnie jumped in the air and kicked at Chica. Chica slid on her knees below the Bonnie, dodging the kick. Toy Bonnie landed on the ground and turned around to face Chica. Chica stood up and looked at Toy Bonnie. She shouted at Chica and began to Charge at her. Toy Bonnie got hit on the back of her head by an electric guitar. She fell to the ground holding her head, grunting in pain. She looked around dazed. Something sparked in her system, and her gears shifted. She looked around her and gasped when she saw the pizzeria. She smiled at the sight of it and laughed in surprise. Bonnie and Chica stared at her awkwardly. Toy Bonnie looked at Chica and Bonnie. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Then a smile crept on her face. Bonnie walked over to Chica's side. They both looked at Toy Bonnie confused.

"Why is she smiling?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie…Chica," said Toy Bonnie," is that…you?"

She stood up and walked towards them, smiling happily. Bonnie and Chica both got into an attack stance. Toy Bonnie looked at them and backed away with her hands up.

"Hey…it's just me," insisted Toy Bonnie," remember me?"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"It's me," she began, pointing to herself," Toy Bonnie. I remember you two, along with Freddy and Foxy, in the Parts and Service room. You have a whole face now, and Chica…you're face isn't spread apart!"

"Toy Bonnie," said Bonnie surprised," there's no way that's you. You and…the others were…shut down and…taken apart."

"No we weren't," said Toy Bonnie," we were bought by that criminal at the last second. I…I don't remember much, but I know he…he…he tortured us and…ahh I forgot."

Fang saw Toy Bonnie getting her memory back.

"Aw crap," said Fang punching Golden Freddy away.

Fang concentrated on Toy Bonnie and got into her head. Toy Bonnie screeched in the air. Bonnie saw this and then she went into Toy Bonnie's head, fighting back Fang. Toy Bonnie shut her eyes in pain. Fang and Bonnie were having another battle over someone's mind.

"You're gonna lose again," said Fang, pushing harder into Toy Bonnie's mind. Bonnie tried her best to fight back. Then her eyes shot open with anger.

"I will not lose to you this time," shouted Bonnie pushing Fang back. Fang was surprised, and shocked, at this. He fought her back hard, but she was too strong right now. Bonnie won the little mind games this time, and brought Fang unbearable pain. Fang held his head, shouting in the air. Golden Freddy stood up and slammed Fang on the chest, making him go flying across the room. Toy Bonnie fell to her knees holding her head. Bonnie and Chica ran to her and helped her up. Toy Chica saw the two animatronics running to her friend. She gasped and ran to save her. Bonnie and Chica ran towards Toy Bonnie to aid her. Chica looked up and saw Toy Chica running towards them. She gasped and looked at her friend.

"Bonnie I'm gonna get Toy Chica," said Chica.

"What? How do you know that's Toy Chica?" asked Bonnie.

"Because she's Toy Bonnie's friend," said Chica," and this is Toy Bonnie, so she must be Toy Chica."

"Toy Chica's here?" asked Toy Bonnie looking up. She saw Toy Chica running at Chica and Bonnie.

"She is here," said Toy Bonnie happily," my best friend."

"Yeah but her memory is still gone," said Bonnie.

Chica ran towards Toy Chica. Toy Chica ran towards Chica shouting. She jumped at Chica and tackled her to the ground. She began to punch Chica over and over again. Chica threw Toy Chica off of her, rolling up to her feet. She ran toward Toy Chica, squinting at her.

"I'll hold Toy Chica off," shouted Chica towards Bonnie," help Toy Bonnie remember everything."

Chica got hit in the face by a chair. She held her face and looked at Toy Chica. She tackled Chica to the ground again. Chica hit the ground hard and looked at Toy Chica. Toy Chica raised a knife in the air and jabbed it at Chica's chest. Chica caught her hand, and moved it to the side. Chica grabbed Toy Chica by the neck and threw her to the ground. Now Chica was on top of Toy Chica, punching her repeatedly. Chica stopped punching her and just pinned her down.

"Toy Chica, it's me Chica," said Chica trying to get into her head," you have to remember me. We used to be friends. Fight against the power that's holding you back."

"Get off of me you bitch," shouted Toy Chica, struggling to get up," I don't know you. Leave my friend alone or else."

"Please Toy Chica," said Chica," you've got to remember. Here…let me help you."

"No, get off of me!" shouted Toy Chica as she knocked Chica off of her.

Toy Chica grabbed her knife and threw it at Chica. The knife went into Chica's stomach. Chica shouted in pain, and took the knife out. Toy Chica kicked Chica in the face making her fly a couple yards back. Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie, gasped. Bonnie helped Toy Bonnie up and they both ran to help Chica. Toy Chica grabbed a chair and slammed it on top of Chica. Chica was screaming in pain. Toy Chica grabbed Chica and slammed her head into a wall. Chica looked up dazed and fell to the ground. Toy Chica picked up the knife and walked over to Chica. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie tackled her down to the ground. Toy Chica looked up and saw Toy Bonnie, gasping in shock.

"What!?" said Toy Chica in disbelief," Toy Bonnie you're…you're supposed to be helping me. We're best friends."

"We are," said Toy Bonnie," but I'm not best friends with this part of you. I want my old best friend back."

"What do you mean?" asked Toy Chica.

"Jeremy took our memory away from us," said Toy Bonnie explaining the whole story," and he turned us against our friends. He built a new animatronic to help him with his plans. His name is Fang."

"They're filling your head with a bunch of lies Bonnie," said Toy Chica trying to get up," don't listen to them."

"Here…let me show you," said Bonnie focusing on her mind.

"No, get off of me," shouted Toy Chica," get off now!"

Bonnie got into her mind and tried to get her memory back, but it was very difficult. She was too hard headed to get her to listen. Toy Chica kicked and shook violently trying to get up.

"Toy Chica stop it!" shouted a little boy.

Toy Chica looked up and saw Balloon Boy, being carried by Mike, wearing the Foxy suit. Chica and Bonnie looked at Balloon Boy wide-eyed.

"Is," began Bonnie," is that…"

"Balloon Boy!" shouted Toy Bonnie running towards him and taking him from Mike's arms. She held him in her arms with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh…poor Balloon Boy," cried Toy Bonnie," what happened to you?"

"It's alright," said Balloon Boy," I'm fine. I need to see Toy Chica."

Toy Bonnie turned around and made Balloon Boy face Toy Chica. Toy Chica had images flash in her head as she looked at Balloon Boy. She shut her eyes as memories began to flash before her eyes.

"Toy Chica…please stop this," said Balloon Boy sadly," stop hurting our friends. We all love each other. We have to stop that criminal from hurting the children."

"Why…why do you…look so familiar?" asked Toy Chica shutting her eyes.

"Because you were like a mother to me," said Balloon Boy with tears in his eyes," you were the greatest mom anyone could have…but now…you don't remember me…I missed you so much."

Toy Chica looked at him sadly. Then they all heard a loud bang. Bonnie shouted loudly in the air, holding her back. Toy Chica shoved Bonnie away from her, and moved Toy Bonnie out of her way. Toy Chica stood up and ran away. Bonnie fell to her knees screaming in agony. Toy Bonnie and Chica looked at her. Then they saw Jeremy, the business man, holding a shotgun. He loaded it and shot again. Bonnie fell to the ground, leaking out oil fast. Chica got angry and ran towards Jeremy. Jeremy loaded his shotgun and began to shoot Chica repeatedly. Chica held her stomach and fell to her knees. She looked at her hand and saw her hand covered in oil. She looked at the man dazed. Her vision was getting blurry. Jeremy loaded the shotgun and aimed at Chica. He smiled grimly.

"Goodbye Chica," said Jeremy pulling the trigger, but his gun was hit upward, making him shoot the ceiling. Jeremy looked to his right and saw Foxy. Foxy swung his hook down at Jeremy. Jeremy moved out of the way, but Foxy's hook sunk into Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy shouted out in pain as blood poured out of his shoulder wound. Foxy raised his other hand and punched Jeremy in the chest breaking some of his ribs. Jeremy shouted at the top of his lungs. Fang came up behind Foxy and tackled him. Foxy tossed Fang off of him. Fang stood up and growled at Foxy. Foxy growled back at him. Mangle ran up behind Foxy and stabbed him in the back. Foxy yelped in pain. Vixey ran fast towards Mangle, gritting her teeth in anger. Vixey sunk her hook into her back. Mangle screamed in pain as Vixey lifted her and tossed her towards Fang. Foxy fell to one knee, panting heavily. Vixey bent down and helped him up. Fang and Mangle looked at each other and nodded. They both gave out a battle cry and ran towards Foxy and Vixey. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and held hands.

"It ends here for them," said Foxy.

"I'll stay with you forever," said Vixey.

They both nodded and ran towards Fang and Mangle together. They all got their hooks out and ready to kill. Foxy and Vixey collided with Fang and Mangle. The four pirates began to battle to the death.


	27. Pizzeria Battle Part 2

[Vixey]

Vixey flipped over Mangle and stabbed her in the back. She lifted Mangle and threw her at a wall. Fang swung his hook down at Foxy. Foxy dodged the attack and scratched Fang's face with his hook. Fang grabbed his face and saw oil. He looked at Foxy growling at him. Fang swung his hook upward at Foxy. Foxy blocked it and kicked Fang hard in the face. Fang tumbled backwards. Fang growled in anger and charged at Foxy. Foxy charged at Fang. They both swung their fists at each other. Their fists collided with one other making a loud bang. Foxy swung his hook at Fang. Fang switched his hook to a hand, and caught Foxy's hook. Foxy gritted his teeth, trying to beat Fang in strength. Fang was stronger than Foxy though, so Fang was beginning to get the upper hand. Foxy was forced to lean back. Fang lifted Foxy and slammed him to the ground. Foxy groaned in pain. Fang raised his hand and changed it to a hook. Then Fang swung his hook downward at Foxy. Foxy shouted out in pain as the hook went through his stomach. Foxy held his stomach, moaning. Foxy tried to stand up. Fang grabbed Foxy by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Foxy landed on the ground hard. He looked around dizzily. Foxy saw Fang walking towards Vixey with his hook ready. Foxy tried to stand up and stop Fang. He also saw Toy Chica running towards Vixey. Foxy's eyes widened.

Vixey slammed Mangle's face on the ground hard, making it crack. Mangle was struggling to fight back. Vixey heard footsteps coming closer. Vixey spun around and swung her hook up. She hit Toy Chica in her stomach with her hook. Vixey pulled Toy Chica down to the ground and began beating her down.

"You damn chicken," shouted Vixey, punching Toy Chica," this is for Foxy!"

Vixey punched Toy Chica hard.

"This is for Bonnie!"

She punches her again.

"This is for stealing my boyfriend away from me!"

Vixey stabbed Toy Chica in her stomach.

"This is for cheap shotting Bonnie, Chica, and me!"

Vixey made a deep gash in her face.

"And this is for all the pain you brought to my friends!"

Vixey started to repeatedly stab, and punch Toy Chica. Vixey was raging with anger. Mangle dove at her, but was met by a fist to the face. Vixey grabbed Mangle and threw her at Toy Chica. Vixey turned around and saw Fang. Vixey got into an attack stance. Fang dragged his hook against the floor sharpening it. Fang charged at Vixey, shouting. Vixey sharpened her hook on the floor as well. She heard something moving behind her. She looked behind her and saw Mangle swing her hook at her. Vixey blocked it with her hook, and punched her in the face. Mangle spun around and kicked Vixey in the chest, making her tumble backwards. Fang swung his hook at Vixey as she stumbled, and penetrated her stomach. Vixey shouted in pain and stabbed Fang in the legs. Fang yelped and held his legs. Mangle ran to Vixey and stabbed her in the stomach again. Vixey shouted in pain again. Vixey pulled the hook out of her and scratched Mangle across her chest. Fang wrapped his forearm around Vixey's neck and began squeezing her neck tightly. Vixey's neck was getting crushed by the amount of force he was putting on her.

"No," shouted Vixey," I'm going to kill you! You messed with Foxy's mind! Yer gonna pay!"

"Oh shut up you damn Vixen!" shouted Fang as he swung his hook upwards.

Fang's hook went through Vixey's chest. It came in through the back and out the front. Vixey's eyes widened and she gasped in pain. She began to cough out oil.

"No, Vixey!" shouted Foxy.

[Freddy and Golden Freddy]

Freddy's face was pressed against the floor.

"You…are stronger than you look," said Freddy, punching Toy Freddy," but you have to remember. I knew more fighting then you did back then."

Toy Freddy punched Freddy back and turned around to face Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy punched Toy Freddy hard. Toy Freddy grabbed Golden Freddy and pulled him to the ground. Freddy grabbed Toy Freddy by the arm and flipped him over. Toy Freddy stood up, but was tackled to the ground by Golden Freddy. Toy Freddy grabbed Golden Freddy and slammed his head into the wall. Golden Freddy teleported above Freddy and kicked him hard on his head. Toy Freddy fell to the ground. Freddy picked him up and punched him hard on the face. Golden Freddy kicked Toy Freddy again in the face. Toy Freddy got irritated and picked up Freddy. He threw him at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy tried to catch Freddy, but he was too heavy and they fell to the ground. Toy Freddy picked up a pipe and ran toward the two Freddys.

"I can't get to Bonnie with this damn Toy Freddy attacking me," said Freddy, worried about Bonnie.

"Go to her," said Golden Freddy," I'll take care of Toy Freddy."

"Thanks man," said Freddy as he ran to aid Bonnie.

"No problem," said Golden Freddy standing up and facing Toy Freddy," show me what you got Toy Freddy!"

[Vixey]

Fang pulled his hook out of her chest. Vixey stumbled around trying to keep her balance. She looked at Fang and spat out oil. Fang began walking towards Foxy. Vixey held her chest with her good hand, and made her way towards Fang, stumbling. Fang smiled grimly at Foxy, raising his hook. Vixey walked up behind him and swung her hook at Fang's head. Fang heard her at the last second and attempted to dodge it, but her hook got him in the neck. Fang screamed in pain and anger. He turned around making some of his skin tear off. Fang punched Vixey hard, making her fall to the ground. Vixey lost a lot of oil and was getting very dizzy. Vixey coughed up blood and weakly attempted to stand, her arms and body shaking. Mangle walked towards Vixey and licked her lips. Foxy began to stand up. Mangle was above Vixey, licking her teeth. Mangle bent down and grabbed Vixey's head and brought it up to hers.

"Open wide honey," said Mangle," I want you to remember this when you die."

"No, don't you dare do that!" shouted Foxy. Mangle looked at him and growled. Fang turned around and punched Foxy hard in the face. Foxy fell back down to the ground.

Mangle looked back at Vixey and leaned in to kiss her. Vixey swung her hook at Mangle. Her hook went through her bottom jaw, making her shout loudly in pain. Fang looked at Vixey angrily and walked towards her with his hook raised. Foxy stood up and ran at Fang.

"Get away from her!" shouted Foxy as he jumped on Fang and slammed him to the ground.

Fang groaned in pain and out of breath. Mangle was jerking back and forth in pain. Then she stepped on something hard. She looked down and saw a shotgun. She looked up at Vixey angrily.

Foxy grabbed Vixey and brought her into a hug.

"Vixey no," said Foxy," don't die. Please don't die. I want you here with me. Please don't go."

"I'll…try…we…have…to…win," said Vixey weakly," I will keep on…fighting…till the end."

Foxy hugged her tightly. He looked up and saw Mangle aiming the shotgun towards them. Foxy gasped and moved Vixey behind him. Foxy turned around and guarded Vixey. Vixey shut her eyes and heard three shots. She looked up and saw Foxy bleeding out oil. Vixey's eyes widened at the sight of Foxy's oil. Foxy smiled at her and fell to the ground. Vixey tried to catch him.

"No Foxy," shouted Vixey, weakly," No…Foxy please! Don't do this!"

Vixey held Foxy in her arms crying. She looked at Foxy, worriedly. He was looking back at her, and grunted,

"Vixey," said Foxy very weakly," it's alright. It's gonna…take…a lot…more…than that…to kill me."

Vixey smiled at him and hugged him, still leaking out.

"Oh thank goodness," said Vixey, she looked up at Mangle angrily," I'll be right back."

Vixey lays Foxy gently down and looks at Mangle full of anger. Mangle looks back at her smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Mangle sarcastically," did I make you mad? Awww did I make the big baby cry? Awwww."

Vixey just ignored her and charged at her. Mangle aimed at Vixey and pressed the trigger, but heard a click instead of a bang. Mangle looked at the shotgun and gasped. Vixey jumped in the air and kicked Mangle hard in the face. Vixey grabbed Mangle and threw her down to the ground. Vixey grabbed her left arm and tears it off of her body. Mangle shouts in pain and held her left shoulder, where her arm should be, in pain. Vixey began to beat Mangle with her own arm. Vixey beats her down till the arm is more destroyed. Vixey threw the arm aside and picked up the shotgun. Mangle struggled to get up. Vixey shoved the shotgun into the fake Vixey's right shoulder, and pulls it upward. She tears off her right arm and some of her face. Mangle's voice box was torn out as well. Mangle's face was torn to shreds. Vixey swings her hook at Mangle's chest. Her hook goes through and she tears out her energy source. Mangle was slowly dying. Vixey threw the energy source down at the ground and crushed it. Vixey grabs Mangle's neck and puts her foot on her back. She tugs on the neck and pushes the body forward with her foot. Mangle's head was torn from her body, along with her neck, and a little bit of her spinal endoskeleton. Fang watched the scene with wide eyes. Vixey shouted in the air with anger, and in victory. Fang just stared at what just happened in shock. Vixey walked back to Foxy and sat down beside him. Vixey looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Easy now babe," said Foxy," don't hurt me."

Vixey giggled at the comment. Vixey looked up and saw Toy Chica running at her. Vixey went above Foxy guarding him. Toy Chica stopped running when she saw Fang walking up behind Vixey. Vixey turned around and gasped. Vixey walked in front of Foxy again to guard him. Fang switched his hand to a hook and raised it above his head. Toy Chica looked at the scene smiling, but then she saw a little girl running in front of Vixey. Toy Chica got worried.

"Fang wait," shouted Toy Chica," Fang! Don't attack! There's a little girl!"

Fang heard Toy Chica and stopped in his tracks. He saw that same little girl from before stand in front of Vixey and Foxy with her arms spread out.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," shouted the little girl," stand back you monster!"

Toy Chica ran to the scene to get the girl. She doesn't want to see a child get hurt. Fang growled at the little girl and raised his hook higher. Toy Chica's eyes widened.

"No Fang wait," shouted Toy Chica as she ran as fast as she could to the girl," don't kill her! She's just a kid! Please Fang don't do it!"

"You're just as pathetic as you were when we bought you," shouted Fang," you're starting to sound like your old self!"

Fang swung his hook downward at the little girl who stood in front of the two foxes. Fang slashed the little girl, killing her. All of the animatronics watched Fang kill the little girl with shock, and sadness. Toy Freddy looked at Fang angrily. Toy Chica, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy, Vixey, Mike, Balloon Boy, and Mr. Fazbear watched the scene in horror. The little girl's blood stained Fang's hook. All the animatronics, new and the old, all got angry at Fang.

"So it is true," said Toy Chica, getting her memory back along with Toy Freddy and all her friends," our memory was taken from us. And you helped him!"

Toy Chica looked at Fang angrily. She helped up Vixey and Foxy. Toy Freddy walked towards Fang angrily. Freddy helped up Bonnie, and Golden Freddy ran to the little girl and teleported her body away from the others. Fang looked at them all walking towards him angry. Fang just chuckled and licked the blood from his hook.

"Ye all are a bunch of suckers," said Fang laughing," we had ye bastards fooled for a while now. Yer minds were ours for a long time, but now…ye got yer memory back. Well…bring it on mates! I can take ye all on!"

Golden Freddy was crying as he held the little girl. Golden Freddy let the girl's blood get into his body.

"This better work," said Golden Freddy," she had an unfair death. Please give her another opportunity like us."

"We're gonna tear you apart for killing that little girl," said both the Chicas at the same time.

"I'd like to see ye try lassies!" shouted Fang turning both his hands into hooks.

"You better be ready for Freddy," said Freddy angrily.

"Oh I was made ready," said Fang grimly.

Then all the animatronics ran towards him. Fang roared in the air and walked towards the animatronics with his hooks ready.


	28. Pizzeria Battle Part 3

[Jeremy Fitzgerald]

Jeremy gained consciousness and slowly got up. He groaned in pain as he felt his ribs. They were broken, and he had a severe injury on his shoulder. He looked up at the giant wooden box. He saw the timer running out for the jingle. Jeremy got up and slowly walked towards the box. He winded up the song again. He looked at Fang fighting the New Animatronics. Jeremy watched the fight confused. His eyes widened.

"They got their memory back," said Jeremy in fear," oh god no. Fang'll take care of them, but he'll need something to help him."

Jeremy looked at his truck and silently left the pizzeria and went to the back seat of his truck and grabbed two swords. Jeremy smiled grimly.

"Perfect," said Jeremy walking inside the pizzeria again.

[Freddy and the crew]

They all charged at Fang angrily. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were in the front. Toy Bonnie jumped at Fang and kicked him on his back. Fang looked at her angrily and kicked her back. Toy Freddy punched Fang in the gut, making him hunch over. Then he punched him in the face. Fang fell back and stood up right away. He changed his right hook into a hand, and ran towards Toy Freddy shouting. Toy Freddy swung a fist at Fang, but Fang dodged it. Fang grabbed Freddy by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Fang changed his left hook into a hand. Fang punched through Toy Freddy's chest and pulled out the core of his endoskeleton, killing Toy Freddy instantly. Toy Bonnie gasped at the scene. Fang threw Toy Freddy at the others. Freddy and Chica were hit by the dead Toy Freddy. They all fell down. Freddy and Chica pushed the body off of them and examined his wounds.

"He's dead," said Freddy," no one can survive that. Let's go."

Chica nodded and they ran towards Fang again. Fang punched Bonnie and threw her across the room. Toy Chica slid underneath Fang and tripped him. Fang fell to the ground with a loud thud. Toy Chica got on top of him and began to punch him repeatedly. Toy Chica's eyes were pitch black with two white dots in the center. She was boiling with anger. Toy Chica grabbed Fang's head and slammed it again and again on the ground. Fang punched Toy Chica in the face hard. Her beak broke off of her face and flew towards Jeremy. Toy Chica looked at her beak across the room and back at Fang. Fang's eyes widened at her face. Her eyes were black, and she had an evil smile stuck on her face. He could see the sharp teeth in her mouth. Toy Chica shouted in anger and continued beating down on Fang. Fang growled and grabbed Toy Chica's arms, and flung her off of him. He stood up and roared at the other animatronics.

"Fang!" shouted Jeremy. Fang looked at him.

"Take these!" shouted Jeremy. Jeremy threw both the swords towards Fang. Fang's eyes widened. The swords fell two feet in front of Jeremy. He couldn't throw because of his injured arm.

"Oh…well…they're right there…if you need them," said Jeremy running to the jack in the box to rewind the song. Fang rolled his eyes and ran to the swords. The others followed him shouting. Jeremy winded the music box up.

' _Can't have it out yet,' thought Jeremy,' I don't know if this got its memory back too.'_

Fang picked up the swords and faced the others. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Fang chuckled.

"What's the matter," said Fang taunting them," why'd ye all stop? Don't be a bunch of babies and face me!"

Foxy stepped in front of the others. Foxy dragged his hook on the ground sharpening it. Foxy growled and ran towards Fang. Fang smiled and began swinging his sword in loops. Vixey was right behind Foxy, along with the others. Fang smiled grimly at them. Fang swung both his sword at Foxy. Foxy blocked one, but the other sword came at him fast. Vixey blocked the other with her hook. Toy Chica jumped over the two Foxes and planted a kick on Fang's face. Bonnie picked up a metal bat and hit Fang hard on his head. Fang held his head in pain, but mostly dizziness. Fang's head was rolling around. Fang saw Bonnie swing the bat again. Fang moved out of the way and swung his swords at her. Bonnie gasped and moved out of the way. Fang spun around and jabbed his swords at Bonnie's legs. They went through her left leg. Bonnie shouted in pain and fell to her knees. Her left leg went limp. Freddy got furious and ran up to Fang and jumped at him. Fang swung his sword down at Bonnie to kill her, but Freddy tackled him down to the ground first. They both fell down to the ground. Fang shouted at Freddy and threw him towards the doors. Freddy was flung towards Jeremy's direction. Jeremy gasped and jumped out of the way. Freddy missed Jeremy and hit the jack in the box hard making it tilt back. Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw the box falling to its side.

"Oooh…shit," said Jeremy quietly to himself. Jeremy ran away from the box. The jingle stopped playing and it was completely silent. Fang stopped fighting the others and gasped when he didn't hear the music playing. Bonnie got into a batting stance and aimed at Fang. Fang looked at her and his eyes widened. Bonnie swung the bat, hitting him away. Bonnie and the others heard something pounding against wood. They all looked at the box that Freddy was leaning against. Freddy's eyes widened and he looked behind him at the box. They all heard the "Pop Goes the Weasel" jingle playing. Freddy stood up and ran back to his friends. Fang stood up holding his head. He heard the jingle playing as well and ran towards the box as fast as he could. Jeremy was in his truck loading up his pistol. He was breathing heavily. He got out of the truck and ran over to the box. Fang put the box standing on its base again.

"Give me the strings," said Fang nervously," quickly."

Jeremy ran to the truck and grabbed five inch thick strings. He ran back to Fang and gave it to him. Fang made a loop in the string and waited for the Puppet to come out.

"Remember Fang," said Jeremy," this puppet is not to be messed with. Don't let him get into your head. He brought life to all the animatronics. He can easily take it away…I think."

"Got it boss," said Fang raising the strings.

The music stopped playing and just filled the room with silence. The wood was creaking inside of it. The top opened just about an inch. Freddy and the others saw two eyes staring at them.

"You have to win its mind over," whispered Jeremy to Fang," when it least expects it. We only got one shot at this."

Fang nodded his head and got ready. The Puppet stared at them again examining the animatronics. He recognized them and his eyes showed happiness. Freddy and the others didn't know what to do. They were all too scared right now to say anything. The box closed again making everyone gasp. Then the Puppet jumped out of its box shouting in joy. Fang threw his arms over the Puppet's head. He wrapped the string around its neck, and then he was breaking into the Puppet's mind. Freddy and the others gasped and ran at Fang. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all worked together to help the Puppet keep its mind. Jeremy aimed his pistol at them and shot. Chica's eyes widened as she was shot in the chest. Bonnie was shot in the shoulder, and Freddy was shot in the knee. They all lost their concentration, and held their wounds. Chica felt her chest and slowly lost her balance. Bonnie looked at her in worry. She ran to Chica and helped her keep her balance. Chica's eyes were closing slowly.

"Stay with me Chica," said Bonnie.

The Puppet screeched in the air and then looked at Freddy and his crew with pitch black eyes. Bonnie looked at him with fear. The Puppet smiled and began moving around strangely. He kept a smile on his face. Fang laughed in the air. He looked at Vixey and growled.

"Kill the female Fox," said Fang," I'll take care of the others."

The Puppet looked at Vixey and laughed. Foxy saw the Puppet looking at her. Foxy eyed the Puppet curiously then the Puppet pounced towards Vixey screaming. Vixey gasped and put her arms in front of her face. Foxy moved her out of the way and got tackled down by the Puppet. The Puppet got angry and began to punch Foxy. Foxy was blocking the punches. Foxy growled and then kicked the Puppet off of him. The Puppet shouted a high pitch yell and flew towards Foxy. Foxy flipped over the Puppet and kicked him down to the ground. The Puppet looked at Foxy angrily. It grabbed Foxy by the neck and slammed him hard on the ground. The Puppet punched through Foxy's left shoulder. Foxy shouted in agony. The Puppet pulled his fist out of Foxy and punched him repeatedly on his face. Foxy blocked his last punch and punched the Puppet, with his hook, in the face. The Puppet fell to the ground. Foxy growled and ran towards it.

[Fang]

He swung his swords at Freddy cutting him twice on his chest. Freddy growled and punched Fang. Bonnie ran up to Fang and swung her electric guitar at him. She hit him back a few yards. Fang shouted in anger and ran towards Bonnie. Toy Bonnie tripped Fang. He fell down and got hit by Chica. Fang kicked Chica away, and stood up. He blocked Toy Bonnie's guitar and swung his sword at her. He scratched her chest and stomach. Fang kicked Toy Bonnie down to the ground. He ran towards Bonnie next. Bonnie ran towards him, wielding her electric guitar. Fang swung his swords at her. She blocked them with her guitar. Freddy kicked Fang backwards. Fang shouted in the air and dove at Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy grabbed Fang and slammed him to the ground. Fang stood up and spun kick Freddy back. Bonnie hit Fang hard with her guitar. Fang tumbled backwards dazed. Fang looked at Bonnie and ran towards her. Toy Chica dove at Fang and tripped him. Fang got irritated and punched Toy Chica. She flipped over from the force of the punch. Toy Chica looked up at Fang in fear. He swung his sword down at her. Toy Chica covered her face with her arms. Bonnie stopped Fang's swords with her guitar. Fang looked at Bonnie and slammed her away. She fell to the ground dizzy. Fang put his foot on her chest, holding her down. Bonnie tried to get his foot off of her. Fang raised his swords and jabbed them downward into her stomach. Bonnie screamed in agony. Fang twisted, and rotated, the sword in all directions bringing Bonnie unbearable pain. Bonnie screamed so loud, you can hear it from a mile away. Fang smiled at her screams of pain. He raised the sword and swung it at her neck.

"No!" shouted Freddy as he caught his arm. Freddy grabbed Fang and threw him away from Bonnie. Fang grabbed Freddy, bringing him with him. Freddy landed hard on the ground. Fang got up and ran to Freddy. Freddy got up, but was kicked to the ground. Toy Bonnie ran up behind him and kicked Fang to the ground. Fang got up, growling loudly. He spun around and sunk the sword into Toy Bonnie's right shoulder. Toy Bonnie moaned in pain as he twisted the sword back and forth. Then Fang ripped her right arm off from her body. Toy Bonnie screamed in agony, holding her right side. Fang kicked her backwards to the ground. Freddy struggled to get up. Fang stepped on Freddy's back, pinning him to the ground. Freddy tried to stand up. Fang raised his sword and looked at Freddy angrily. Freddy looked up at Bonnie worried. Bonnie looked back at him. She got up, picked up her guitar, and ran towards Fang. Fang looked at Bonnie and back at Freddy. He chuckled.

"You two must be together," said Fang laughing," good…then this should be more emotional for her."

Fang swung his sword at Freddy. Freddy's yes widened. The sword went through Freddy's back, in the center, and hit his energy orb. Freddy began to cough and flinch in pain.

"No Freddy!" shouted Bonnie.

Fang laughed loudly. Freddy was getting dizzy, and losing consciousness. Fang kicked Freddy to the other side and looked at Freddy with a smile. He shoved the sword into Freddy's chest and twisted it. Freddy shouted in pain. Oil gushed out of his chest. Fang kept laughing evilly. Bonnie ran to Freddy with tears in her eyes. Fang looked at Bonnie and got ready to kill her. _Foxy_ ran towards Fang and tackled him to the ground.

"Ye bastard!" shouted Foxy.

Fang looked up at Foxy and threw him off of him. Foxy looked up at Fang. Fang just chuckled.

"I see the Puppet gave you a beating," said Fang laughing," you are filled with tears and scratches, and your mouth is so damaged it can't move."

"Stop talking and fight!" shouted Foxy.

Fang just smiled and ran towards Foxy. Foxy ran towards Fang with his hook ready to strike.

[Bonnie]

Bonnie went on her knees next to Freddy. She brought Freddy's head up to her chest. They looked at each other sadly. Bonnie's eyes were filled with tears. Freddy's eyes were halfway closed. He felt very weak.

"Please Freddy," cried Bonnie," don't die. Please…I…I can't live without you."

Freddy put his hand on her cheek gently, and smiled at her.

"Hey…it's alright," said Freddy," at least…you're safe…and alive…that's all that matters to me…is you alive."

"But I want you alive with me," said Bonnie crying," I wanted to do so much with you…be together…stay with each other forever…have a family…and so much more…so please…stay alive."

Freddy looked at her sadly. A tear flowed down his right cheek.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said Freddy," but I can't…I'm in too much pain…I'm too weak."

"No don't say that," cried Bonnie, she holds Freddy's hand and rubs her cheek against it.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…but it's true," said Freddy shutting his eyes more," I love you Bonnie…I love you so much."

"I love you too Freddy," cried Bonnie.

Freddy smiled at her, and began closing his eyes. Bonnie looked at him sadly.

"No…no…Freddy please…no," cried Bonnie," Freddy…no…Freddy…"

Freddy's eyes were closed. He died in front of Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie was breathing heavily in sadness. She put her hand on Freddy's face gently.

"Fred…Freddy?" Bonnie said sadly.

Freddy didn't respond. He just stayed still.

"No…Freddy," cried Bonnie. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed loudly.

Bonnie shook in sadness, and anger. Bonnie looked up at Fang with her eyes boiling in rage. Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and screamed loudly in anger. Bonnie grabbed her guitar and ran towards Fang. Fang knocked over foxy, and swung his sword down at him. He missed, and Foxy kicked him back. Fang heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Bonnie furious. Bonnie shouted at him as she swung her guitar at him with immense force.


	29. End of a Battle

[Bonnie]

Fang turned around and saw a furious Bonnie. Bonnie shouted as she swung her guitar at him with immense force. Fang's eyes widened and he got smacked hard with the guitar. Bonnie knocked some of Fang's metal teeth out of his mouth. Fang held his face in pain, and looked upward, getting hit again. Bonnie walked up to him with anger raging inside of her. Her head started to shake violently saying something in a very deep voice. Foxy looked at her and backed away. Fang saw foxy backing away. He looked at Bonnie and he looked a bit terrified.

"Why is your head glitching out," said Fang keeping his cool," ye look like an idiot lassy. Back up before ye get hurt."

Bonnie kept walking towards him with her head moving rapidly all over the place. Fang picked up his swords and raised them in front of him. He began backing away. Foxy ran up behind Fang and stabbed him. Fang shouted in pain and turned around swinging his sword at him. Foxy ducked and punched Fang. Fang held his jaw moaning in pain. Foxy held his hand. Fang looked at him curiously.

"How did that hurt you?" asked Fang, chuckling," yer an animatronic."

"Don't worry about it," said Foxy, running towards him," just shut up and fight."

Fang growled and ran towards him. He forgot about Bonnie and Fang got hit with her guitar. Fang flew towards a wall and hit it hard. Fang groaned loudly. He had a huge headache. Foxy ran towards him and picked up a shotgun. He loaded it and aimed it towards Fang. Fang gasped and ran away.

"Why are you running you coward?" asked Foxy loudly.

He shot at Fang, but missed. Fang went into the darkness. Foxy looked around curiously trying to find him. Fang snuck around behind him.

[Foxy]

Foxy got thrown into a wall by the Puppet. Vixey ran up to the puppet and stabbed him in the back. The Puppet shrieked and looked at Vixey angrily. The Puppet lifted her up by the neck and got ready to end her life. He raised his fist about to strike. Foxy tackled the Puppet down and they landed not too far from Golden Freddy. The Puppet flipped Foxy over, and now the Puppet was on top of him pounding his fist against Foxy's face. Foxy grabbed one of the Puppet's arms and moved it to the side. Foxy raised his fist, and so did the Puppet. The Puppet didn't swing at Foxy though. Foxy looked at the Puppet curiously. The Puppet's face went from angry to sad. Foxy and Vixey looked at him carefully. Vixey raised her hook just in case the Puppet did anything funny. The Puppet sensed death next to him, and sadness. The Puppet looked up and saw Golden Freddy holding a little girl crying. The Puppet got off of Foxy and walked over to the little girl and Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy sensed the Marionette nearby. He growled at him. The Puppet raised his arms, showing Golden Freddy that he won't do anything bad. Golden Freddy stopped growling and just continued crying.

"Wha…what…happened?" asked The Puppet getting his memory back," did you do this?"

The Puppet got is memory back by feeling sorrow for the little girl. Nothing can hold him back from sensing sadness and death.

"No I didn't," cried Golden Freddy," that piece of crap Fang killed her. And when I get my hands on him…oh when I do…I'm going to make him suffer."

The Puppet held his arms out towards Golden Freddy, signaling him to give her the girl.

"Please Goldie," said the Puppet," she had an unfair death. She deserves another chance."

Golden Freddy smiled at the Puppet and gave it to him. The Puppet held the little girl in his arms. He looked at her with sorrow. He looked around for a spare animatronic, or exoskeleton.

"Do you have any spare endoskeletons or animatronics?" asked the Puppet.

"I don't know," said Golden Freddy," Mr. Fazbear could order another one, or make another one."

"Mr. Fazbear is still here?" asked the Puppet in joy," oh my! I can't wait to see him after all these years!"

"Yeah he's the greatest," said Golden Freddy standing up," hey…I'm sorry for treating you badly back when we all were together. I just didn't like you for some reason."

"I forgive you, but I still don't know why you hated me in the first place," said the Puppet standing up.

"Well I hated you because you gave everybody else a real soul," said Golden Freddy," you gave me life yes but…not a… _real_ life. I have no soul…I want to really be alive, and have a body inside of me…you know…an endoskeleton like the others."

The Puppet looked around for a minute then looked back at Golden Freddy.

"Well I'm sorry for that buddy," said the Puppet a bit ashamed," I'll get you one after this battle. I'll have to transfer your soul to the endoskeleton then."

Golden Freddy smiled in happiness.

"That'll be fine," said Golden Freddy in joy," as long as I get to have an endoskeleton. Thanks Marionette."

Golden Freddy hugged him.

"Okay no need for the hug," said the Puppet.

Foxy and Vixey smiled at the both of them. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and chuckled. Foxy noticed something at the corner of his eye. He looked over to… _Foxy?_

"Bloody hell?" asked Foxy.

Vixey looked over and saw _Foxy_ as well. Foxy's eyes widened when he saw Fang sneaking up behind him.

"That's Mike!" shouted Foxy, running towards him. Vixey gasped. Golden Freddy and the Puppet gasped as well when they saw Fang walking behind Mike. Foxy and Vixey ran towards him as fast as they could.

[Fang]

"Wow…Foxy must've been beaten very badly," whispered Fang to himself," an animatronic can see in the dark. He can't speak in his pirate accent either. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Foxy walked closer to the dark shaded area. He searched for Fang with his shotgun ready. Bonnie ran towards Mike worried for him.

' _Whatever,' thought Fang switching his right hand to a hook,' the faster I get rid of him the better. Goodbye almighty Foxy…pfft…as if.'_

"Mike watch out!" shouted Bonnie.

Mike turned around and got stabbed through his stomach. Mike gasped and his eyes widened. He coughed up blood. Fang laughed in triumph.

"Well well well," said Fang tauntingly," so much for the mighty Foxy eh? Ye were nothing."

Mike started laughing at him. Fang looked at him curiously.

"You think you killed Foxy," said Mike coughing up more blood," look at me closer."

Fang looked down and saw blood on his hook instead of oil. He looked at Mike confused. The bottom jaw of the Foxy suit dropped exposing Mike's face.

"You damn fool," said Mike raising the shotgun at Fang, who wasn't paying attention," think you could kill the greatest Pirate Fox of all time? Think again you bastard…you're about to get blasted by a human."

Mike put the shotgun to Fang's chest and pulled the trigger. Fang got a large hole blasted in his chest, the force also caused him to fly back. Fang hit the wall, and shrieked in pain. Mike fell to the ground, covered in blood. Foxy and Vixey ran to Mike. Bonnie helped up Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Chica. The three animatronics ran to Mike too. They all gathered around Mike worried.

"Mikey boy," said Foxy sadly," why would ye do that? That should've been me."

"Foxy…calm down," said Mike coughing out more blood," you guys are all so sensitive…it's just me dying…you're more important Foxy…you all are…I love you all…you guys were the best, and only, friends I ever had…heh I'm gonna miss you guys…do me…a favor…kill…that damn wolf…he's annoying…and tell Goldie…that I'll work on my action movie stunt…got it?"

They all nodded their heads in sadness.

"Mikey why," asked Bonnie, crying," why did you have to die? We already lost enough friends. We can't afford to lose anymore. Please stay with us."

"Sorry Bonnie…I'm too weak," said Mike closing his eyes," you guys are the best…I love you all."

"We love you too Mikey," cried Chica hugging him.

"We all love you," said Vixey hugging him too," we won't forget you."

Mike looked at Foxy and nodded his head up and down, and put his thumb up with a wink. Mike mouthed _'great job'_ to Foxy. Foxy just rolled his eyes, and smiled. He hugged Mike as well. Then they released from the hug.

"Let me…die in this suit," said Mike closing his eyes," it's pretty comfortable. Goodbye guys."

Mike stopped breathing and just laid there limp. The animatronics all cried. Foxy hugged Chica and Vixey. He looked up and saw Fang coughing up oil. Foxy got up and ran towards him. Fang looked up and saw him coming. He tried to get up. Foxy picked up Fang's swords and threw them at him. Fang put his arms up to try and block them, but they just passed and sunk into his shoulder and chest. Fang gasped in shock and pain. Foxy ran up to him and pulled the swords out. He jumped over Fang and stabbed him in the back. He pulled one sword out and sunk it into his left shoulder. Foxy ripped his left arm off of Fang's body. Fang shouted in pain. The animatronics looked over at Fang angrily. They all got up and walked towards him. Chica picked up a knife. Toy Chica picked up a metal bat. Both the Bonnies had their guitars. Vixey had the shotgun that Mike was carrying. Foxy kicked Fang to the ground. Fang changed his hook to a hand, but Foxy caught his hook before it went into his wrist. Fang looked at him wide eyed. Foxy pulled as hard as he could and ripped his hand, and hook, off of him. Fang shrieked and looked at his hand.

"We will make you suffer for killing our friends!" shouted Chica throwing the knife fast at Fang.

Fang's eyes widened as the knife flew towards him. The knife hit Fang in the mouth and came out the back of his head. Fang shouted in agony. Foxy grabbed a fire axe from a little red metal box, on the wall. Fang got up and ran away. Fang was nearing the door until a thick string wrapped around his neck. Fang gasped and then he was pulled back towards the animatronics.

"Get back here," said Marionette, his eyes were pitch black.

Chica raised a fist and punched him hard, breaking his snout a bit. Fang shouted louder than anything. He stood up again, and tried to run away. Toy Chica swung her bat at his legs hard. She hit the right leg hard enough to make it break off of Fang's body. Fang tried to balance himself on one leg. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie swung their guitars at him. Bonnie swung from the front for his head, and Toy Bonnie swung from the back at his legs. Fang flipped in the air as he got hit. He landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"For Mikey," said Vixey as she put the end of the shotgun at the center of Fang's back.

Fang's eyes widened, and then she pulled the trigger. Another hole was blasted into his body. Fang began to lose consciousness. The animatronics separated and let Foxy handle the rest of Fang. Fang looked at him with his eyes nearly closed. Foxy flung the axe at Fang. The axe punctured Fang's endoskeleton's skull. Fang looked up at the axe with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Foxy leaped over Fang and tugged the axe hard. Foxy stepped on Fang's shoulders and pulled on the axe. Fang shouted in agony, a cracking sound was audible. Foxy shouted as he began to rip his head off. Fang's head, and endoskeleton's spine, was ripped from his body. Foxy held the axe in his hand with Fang's head on the tip. Oil leaked out of Fang's body and head. Fang's body fell to the ground. He had a missing arm, leg, hand, and head. He had a two big holes in his torso.

"Ye damn fool," said Foxy walking back to his friends.

The animatronics cheered in happiness.

"About time he died," said Chica," he was getting on my nerves."

Chica saw her best friend run over to Freddy. Chica gasped when she saw Freddy on the ground dead. So did the others. They all ran over to Freddy and examined his wounds. Bonnie lay down next to Freddy and cuddled closer to him. Bonnie's face was full of sadness.

"Freddy died?" asked Chica sadly.

Bonnie nodded with a tear flowing down her cheek. Chica bent down next to Bonnie comforting her.

"Don't worry," said Chica," we'll bring him back."

Chica looked at the pizzeria. It was destroyed; holes in the ground, tables broken and flipped over, scratches and little craters in the walls, and oil and blood are on the ground. Chica sighed.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy went to Toy Freddy. They sat down crying. Foxy and Vixey went to Golden Freddy, the Puppet, and Mr. Fazbear. They heard Mr. Fazbear talking on the phone.

"Yes please," said Mr. Fazbear," yes sir. Thank you sir. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you. You have a goodnight too sir."

Mr. Fazbear hung up and put the phone down. He looked at the animatronics and smiled. They all looked at him curiously.

"I…got the pizzeria back!" shouted Mr. Fazbear happily.

They all cheered for him.

"Excuse me sir," said the Puppet.

"Oh…my…god," said Mr. Fazbear unbelievably," Marionette is that you?"

"Yes it is sir," said the Puppet happily," glad you remember my name."

"How could I forget?" asked Mr. Fazbear as he noticed the little girl," oh no…poor little girl."

"I know," said the Puppet," you think you can call some engineers down here to make like a small…uhh…"

He looked at Foxy and Vixey and smiled. He leaned over to Mr. Fazbear's ear.

"Make a small little vixen animatronic," whispered the Puppet to Mr. Fazbear," I can sense that they want a kid."

Mr. Fazbear smiled at the thought.

"Oh I will," said Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear called the engineers.

"Oh and order some more of those orbs, and two extra endoskeletons," said the Puppet.

"Why two?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well for Freddy and Golden Freddy," said the Puppet.

Mr. Fazbear looked at a happy Golden Freddy.

"You wanted an endoskeleton for so long," said Mr. Fazbear," did you request this?"

"Yes sir," said Golden Freddy," I've always wanted one so I can truly be alive."

"I'll order one for you buddy," said Mr. Fazbear," I'm calling them right now. And why one for Freddy…did he…"

"Freddy died," said the Puppet sadly," that's why I need an endoskeleton to give him life once more, and to give life to this little girl. A few of our friends had died today, and I must bring them back. She had an unfair death. She won't remember anything though."

"Damnit," said Mr. Fazbear," I'm gonna kill Fang when I get my hands on…"

"He's already dead lad," said Foxy," we gave it to him."

"Good," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," I can't wait to see what you guys did to him…and what about the business man?"

"I forgot about him," said Vixey nervously," we have to kill him or else he'll make more animatronics."

"Don't worry," said Toy Chica walking in the room," I got him."

Toy Chica pushed him down to the ground. Mr. Fazbear grabbed a baseball bat and hit Jeremy hard. Jeremy screamed in pain. Blood filled his mouth.

"Glad to see you too," said Jeremy.

"Oh yeah," said Mr. Fazbear," so is Freddy. He's glad to see you as well."

"Hah he's dead sir," said Jeremy," Fang killed him."

"Well then you shouldn't have a problem with Freddy," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," but Golden Freddy is ready."

Jeremy looked at him confused. Golden Freddy appeared by Mr. Fazbear holding a Freddy head. Golden Freddy smiled grimly at him. Jeremy's eyes widened. He tried to get up and run away.

"Sir please let me go," said Jeremy nervously," I'm sorry for everything! Please…just let me go."

"Oh now you're sorry," said Mr. Fazbear," well say sorry to Freddy."

"NO…SIR!" shouted Jeremy.

Golden Freddy raised the head, but stopped.

"Won't his soul take over the Freddy suit when I put it on him?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Only if I allow it," said the Puppet," but this man…doesn't deserve a second chance. So he'll die for sure."

"Good to know," said Golden Freddy pushing the head on Jeremy.

Jeremy shouted in agony. He fought against Golden Freddy trying to get away. The head slid down more. Blood dripped from the mouth and neck. Jeremy screamed in agony. This is the most pain he's ever been in.

"The head won't…go down," said Golden Freddy as he pushed with all his might, then he just heard metal scraping off flesh," nope…nevermind…I got it."

They saw eye balls hanging out of the eye sockets, and Jeremy's teeth inside of the mouth. They all laughed.

"Now get it out before it starts to smell," said Mr. Fazbear.

"I got it," said Golden Freddy, teleporting to Jeremy's house and laying the body on the bed. Golden Freddy teleported back into the pizzeria.

"Got it," said Golden Freddy," he is not a problem anymore."

They smiled at each other.

"Hello," said Mr. Fazbear on the phone," yes. I'm calling again. I would like to make an order."

[The Marionette]

Marionette was standing above Mike. Bonnie and Chica look at him curiously.

"I like this human," said the Puppet," I think I'll take him myself."

"What are you doing?" asked Chica curiously.

"This human was very brave, and courageous to stand up to an animatronic like that," said the Puppet," I will put his soul into me. I really want him. He earned another chance to live…so…he'll become me."

"Alright," said Chica," sounds good…but he'll want to change the way you look a bit…he likes long hair, so he'll put something on that bald head of yours."

"I don't mind," said the Puppet," if he puts it on then I'll feel honored to be wearing something that a brave warrior likes."

"Hehe whatever," said Chica walking away smiling.

The Puppet covered Mike's body with his, and absorbed the soul he had left. The Puppet stood back up and walked to the others.

"Hey what'd you do?" asked Bonnie.

"Heal Mike," said the Puppet," he is a part of me."

"What?" asked Bonnie confused.

"Alright guys," said Mr. Fazbear," the shipment should be coming in about an hour. They were already in town, so they said might as well just ship them tonight."

"That's great!" said Bonnie in joy, Freddy came into her mind.

' _Hang in there Freddy,' thought Bonnie,' you'll be back very soon.'_

"I have a surprise for you two," said Mr. Fazbear pointing at Foxy and vixey," you're gonna love it."

Foxy and Vixey looked at each other curiously. They looked back at Mr. Fazbear.

"What is it?" asked Vixey.

"You'll see," said the Puppet smiling. Mr. Fazbear and the Puppet fist bumped each other. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other very confused.


	30. Big Reunion

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The engineers were there building, and repairing, Toy Bonnie's arm, and the animatronics wounds and injuries they had. They also built new endoskeletons, and a baby Vixen.

Mr. Fazbear, Golden Freddy, the Puppet, and some engineers helped clean up the pizzeria. Foxy and Vixey kept eyeing the engineers to see what they were building. They just saw ears that looked like theirs. Foxy was excited to see what they built, but Mr. Fazbear said they'll have to wait till they're done. All the animatronics were repaired, and now they just had to finish the Baby Vixen. The Puppet saw the suit that Mike wore during the fight. He saw Chica always looking at Foxy. The Puppet rubbed his chin.

' _We should ask them to repair that Foxy suit,' said Mike in the Puppet's head,' but just ask them to change it a little bit so it doesn't resemble Foxy too much."_

"That sounds like a decent idea," said the Puppet," I'll ask them to fix my music box too. I love that song."

The Puppet walked over to the old Foxy body and picked it up. He went over to the engineers and dropped it beside them. They all looked at the Puppet curiously.

"Can you fine gentlemen repair that Foxy suit," asked the Puppet," we'll give you extra if you do."

Mr. Fazbear looked at the Puppet with wide eyes, 'uhh, hello? I'm paying for this stuff.'

"Uhh…ah guess we can," said one of the engineers," we'll have it ready tonight. Alright fellas…let's start buildin'."

They nodded and got to work. The Puppet smiled at them and walked off. Mr. Fazbear walked up to him.

"What're we gonna repair that old suit for?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well almost all the animatronics found love," said the Puppet," so we think Chica deserves someone too."

"We?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Mike is a part of me," said the Puppet," I wanted him to be with me. Such a brave human he was. Anyways, let's finish cleaning. We got a show to do in a couple of hours."

"Alright, whatever you guys think," said Mr. Fazbear," the money is coming out of my pocket. Hope you two know that. Also…how would I know if I'm talking to Mike and not you?"

"Hmm…I'll just change eye colors," said the Puppet thinking about it," when it's me, my eyes will be all black with a white dot, but when it's Mike, my eyes are going to be white with a black dot in the middle."

"Got it," said Mr. Fazbear," easy to remember."

"Golden Freddy come here," said the Puppet," we have to get that endoskeleton in you."

Golden Freddy's eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could to the Puppet smiling.

"Thank you so much buddy," said Golden Freddy.

"Don't mention it," said the Puppet.

All the animatronics were repaired, and ready to go. Bonnie immediately went to Freddy, who was still being fixed. The Engineers put a new orb and endoskeleton inside of him.

"Alright," said an engineer," I'm ready!"

Another Engineer shot Freddy with a blast of energy. Freddy's body jerked upward and his eyes opened. Freddy coughed out dust. Freddy sat up holding his head. Bonnie ran past an engineer, pushing him yards away. She ran up to Freddy, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him. The engineers watched them kiss.

"Aww so beautiful," said an engineer," so much love and affection."

The engineer threw up into a bucket.

"Alright we're almost done with this," said an engineer working on the baby vixen," just a few more minutes."

Some engineers were repairing the stage, and Pirate's Cove. They added an arcade, and put more decorations on Pirate's Cove. They added some skulls to the side, and put Fang's head at the front of the pirate ship.

"Uhh…are you sure that kids won't be afraid of the Cove?" asked Foxy.

"You're right," said an engineer," we'll take down some of them."

They took down the skulls and just left the head at the front.

"That's fine right there," said Foxy.

The engineers just shrugged and walked to work on the stage. They added more lighting, and made the stage brighter. They added stars in the back, and disco balls above the dining area, for when the pizzeria was open at night. Freddy had to get used to his new endoskeleton. Bonnie helped him keep his balance. They looked at the new stage and smiled.

"Where did we get the money to afford this?" asked Freddy.

Bonnie just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They repainted Bonnie's guitar because she chipped a lot of the color off when she hit Fang. They did the same with Toy Bonnie's guitar. The engineers nodded their heads proud of their work. They finished up the little kit. The kit had a white fur coat, and light pink hair that almost touched her shoulders. She wore no clothes, like most of the animatronics, only blue pants. The Puppet told Golden Freddy to distract Foxy and Vixey while he gets the kit. Golden Freddy nodded his head.

"I want this to be a surprise for them," said the Puppet," same with that other Foxy for Chica."

"Alright, I'll distract them," said Golden Freddy staying still.

The Puppet looked at him waiting for him to go.

"I mean now," said the Puppet.

"Oh now," said Golden Freddy teleporting away.

Golden Freddy appeared next to Foxy and Vixey dizzy. They looked at him curiously.

"Sorry I need to get used to teleporting with an endoskeleton," said Golden Freddy," alright…so…uhh…"

The Puppet picked up the kit and brought her into Mr. Fazbear's office.

"So you guys want a kid huh?" asked Golden Freddy.

He laid the animatronic gently on the wall. He lifted the little girl and put her body leaning against the kit.

"That's great," said Golden Freddy," so what're you guys gonna call her?"

"Ye assume it's gonna be a girl already," said Foxy with a chuckle," but if it's a she then we're gonna call her…mmm…"

The Puppet put his left hand on the little girl's chest, and put his right hand on the animatronic's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The stripes on his arms, legs, and the buttons on his chest began to glow. The animatronic opened its eyes. She looked at the Marionette with big blue eyes. He chuckled at the little kit. He put his hand out for her to get.

"Hello little one," said the Marionette," I am Marionette, or you can call me puppet. It's up to you."

"Hello Marionette," said the little kit," where am I?"

"You're in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, your home," said the Marionette, "ready to meet your mom and dad?"

"Yes please," said the little kit excited.

"Remember their names?" asked the Marionette curiously.

"Yes they're…F…Foxy and Vixey," said the little kit happily," those are my parents."

"Correct," said the Marionette," way to go. Let's go surprise them. They don't know you're here."

"Alrighty," said the little kit standing up and following the Marionette.

[Foxy and Vixey]

"So what are the names?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Well let me repeat it for you the tenth time," said Foxy," We don't know."

"Well my bad," said Golden Freddy.

"We might call her…hmm," said Vixey thinking about it, "Crystal. That name came to my mind. I want her with a nice name."

"I like that name," said Foxy," she'll have a beautiful name like you."

Vixey smiled at him and cuddled next to him. Foxy hugged her and cuddled closer to her. Golden Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Love is disgusting," said Golden Freddy teleporting away from them.

"Vixey," said Foxy.

"Yes Foxy?" asked Vixey.

"Umm…I was wondering this for quite some time," said Foxy, blushing nervously.

"Hehe, wondering what?" asked Vixey, giggling.

"Well," Foxy looked to the ground, and he dropped a fake spare metal hand to the ground, hunching over and going to his knee, "OW!"

"Foxy! Are you okay?" asked Vixey, worried.

Foxy looked up and pulled a small Treasure Chest out from his pocket. Vixey looked to it curiously. Foxy opened the top, revealing a shiny diamond ring. Vixey gasped and covered her mouth in shock, her ears flattened.

"Will ye make me the happiest Pirate Fox alive, and be me wife?" asked Foxy, smiling.

"Of course Foxy! I do! I DO! I DO!" shouted Vixey. Foxy smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Vixey looked to her paw in happiness, crying. She jumped on Foxy and hugged him, kissing him passionately.

The animatronics clapped for them both. Chica was so happy right now, but also a bit sad.

' _I'll find someone soon,' she thought to herself in her head._

' _Yes you will,' Mike said in her head._

Chica turned around and saw the Marionette walking past her with a kit. Chica gasped and had a huge smile on her face.

"You guys didn't," said Chica in joy," oh my gosh! Mikey and Marionette. You guys are awesome! They're gonna be so proud, and surprised!"

"We got someone for you too Chica," said Mike, leading the little kit behind the two Foxes.

"Wonder who it is?" Chica asked herself.

' _So you want me to put some of your soul into that Foxy suit eh?' asked Marionette in Mike's head._

"Yes please," said Mike," so that he can live, and not be an ordinary robot."

' _Alright,' said Marionette,' you got a good point. I was originally gonna kill one of those men over there, but I like your idea better.'_

"Pfft! Yeah," said Mike," my idea is a _lot_ better."

Mike walked behind Pirate's Cove waiting for the right moment. The little kit was so excited.

"Alright," said Mike," just stay behind me. I'll tell you when you can come out."

"Okay Mikey," said the little kit smiling.

Mike walked towards Foxy and Vixey. They turned around to look at him.

"Hey Foxy and Vixey," said Mike," what's up?"

"Mike, is that you?" chuckled Foxy.

"Yes, but I'm sharing this body," said Mike," me and Marionette both use this body."

"Well that's nice," said Vixey," at least we can still talk to ye."

"Yeah," said Mike scratching the back of his head," hey we have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" asked Foxy.

"You mean who," said Mike," you can come out now."

The little kit came out from behind the curtains and smiled at her parents.

"Hi mom, hey dad," said the little kit.

Foxy and Vixey both looked at her wide-eyed. They were extremely surprised. They both smiled and walked towards the little kit.

"Wow," said Foxy," you guys did this?"

"Well Marionette and Mr. Fazbear did," said Mike," you can thank them. Here's Marionette for you."

Mike's eyes went from white to black. Marionette blinked his eyes a few times.

"Thanks lad," said Foxy happily.

"No problem," said Marionette," you two wanted a kid very badly, so Mr. Fazbear and I decided to have one made for you. Here she is. You're daughter."

Foxy and Vixey hugged the little kit. She hugged them back. Vixey was in tears of joy. Foxy had a tear or two flowing down his cheek.

"What should your name be?" asked Vixey.

The little kit looked at them as they were thinking of a name.

"How about Crystal for now?" asked Vixey.

"That sounds nice," said Foxy," what do ye think?"

"I love that name," said Crystal hugging her parents. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and smiled.

"Our own family," said Vixey crying in joy.

"Yes, our own family," said Foxy crying as well.

"Look at you, big fox crying," giggled Vixey.

"I know, Golden Freddy annoyed me so much he made my eye hurt," said Foxy wiping his tears.

"Mmhmm," said Vixey kissing him," whatever you say."

Marionette walked past Chica wearing a long haired wig. Chica looked at Marionette.

"Did Mike put that on?" asked Chica smiling.

"Yes he did," said Marionette," we don't look too bad. We look good with long hair. It goes just to past my ears…or…where they should be."

Chica giggled at Marrionette.

"You two are gonna be fun to hang out with," said Chica.

"Yep," said Marionette," hey come here we got a surprise."

Chica followed them to the other Foxy. Chica gasped at the sight of another Foxy.

"That's not replacing Foxy is it?" asked Chica worried.

"What, no," said Marionette," this isn't replacing nobody. We didn't make the Pirate's Cove bigger for no reason. That Foxy is made for you."

Chica looked at the Foxy wide-eyed.

"What?" asked Chica looking at them.

"We wanted him to be made for you," said Marionette," you need someone to love too. So we made another Fox animatronic, but we had to change his color just a bit and change his appearance."

Chica hugged them both, well…hugged one of them…but it was both of them. You get what I'm saying. Chica then went over to the Fox animatronic. Marionette walked to it and put his hand on his chest. The strings, and buttons, began to glow again. Then the fox opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Chica. He smiled at her and she smiled back. This was a Fennec Fox animatronic anthro, with large ears, tan fur color, black tipped ears and paws, and feet. He head quite long black hair, and wear a white vest hoodie, and blue jeans.

"His name is Fenix," said Marionette," that's all we could come up with right now. We can change it some other time."

"No it's alright," said Chica," Fenix is okay with me."

Chica ran over to Fenix and hugged him. He hugged her back. Marionette smiled and walked away from them.

"Everyone seems to be happy," said Marionette," now we need to figure out where we're gonna go during the day. Where should our box be?"

' _Beats me,' said Mike._

"We'll find a spot," said Marionette," in the mean time let's just relax and be happy the fight is over."

' _True that,' said Mike._

"True that?" asked Marionette," that must be something popular these days. True that…true that…true-to-the-that…that true…truly that is true…truly that must be true…truly that is truly true that-"

' _Shut up please,' said Mike annoyed._


	31. Preparing for a Wedding

[Golden Freddy]

He looked at all the engineers, Mr. Fazbear, and animatronics work on the pizzeria. He looked over at the stage and saw Toy Chica looking at a poster. Golden Freddy got curious and teleported behind her looking at the poster.

"What're you looking at?" asked Golden Freddy. Toy Chica looked at him surprised.

"Golden Freddy!?" shouted Toy Chica hiding the poster," I was looking at…a poster I made."

"That you made?" asked Golden Freddy with a smile," I wanna see it."

"No," shouted Toy Chica," I mean…it's not ready yet…and I still need to work on it…so you can't see it…sorry Golden Freddy I'm just not ready to show anyone and…HEY!"

Golden Freddy teleported by Toy Chica and snatched the poster out of her hand. Toy Chica tried to get it before he saw it. Golden Freddy teleported away from her and opened it up. He examined the poster with a chuckle.

"Haha wow," said Golden Freddy laughing," this is something…wow…does she really?"

Toy Chica gasped when she saw him laugh. She looked at the ground in sadness and hid in the kitchen. Chica was in there with Fenix, showing him around. Chica saw Toy Chica run into the kitchen and hide in a corner, crying. Chica and Fenix looked at each other curiously. They went over to her and saw her sitting down, hunched up in a little ball. Toy Chica looked at them and then looked back down at the ground.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Chica," what's wrong?"

"Golden Freddy saw the poster I made," said Toy Chica sadly," and I saw him laughing. I knew it would never happen."

"Hey how do you know he wasn't laughing in excitement," asked Chica sitting by Toy Chica," he might actually like it. Who knows…he might want it to happen."

"Oh I don't know Chica," said Toy Chica," he really hated me and…I don't know if he'll be mad at me for even thinking that."

"Well if you let me talk then you'll know what I think about it," said Golden Freddy, leaning against the door way. Chica and Fenix got up and left the two animatronics alone.

"We'll let you two talk about it," said Chica smiling," have fun."

They left the kitchen and Golden Freddy walked over to Toy Chica. Toy Chica got nervous the closer he got. Golden Freddy sat down next to Toy Chica looking at her with a smile on his face. Toy Chica looked at him nervously. Golden Freddy opened up the poster and showed her it.

"Heh…what made you draw this huh?" asked Golden Freddy smiling.

"I…I don't know…I was just…drawing how I felt," said Toy Chica quietly.

"I like it," said Golden Freddy," it's so cute. I really love this. We should put this on the front doors of the pizzeria."

"You really think so?" asked Toy Chica.

"Of course," said Golden Freddy giving it back to her," all the kids will probably like it…along with the wedding."

"A wedding?" asked Toy Chica.

"Yeah a wedding," said Golden Freddy happily," Foxy and Vixey are getting married."

"That's great," said Toy Chica in happiness," it's tomorrow?"

"Yes it is," said Golden Freddy standing up," come on. Let's get out of the kitchen. I've always hated it in here."

"Why?" asked Toy Chica.

"For many reasons," said Golden Freddy," I don't like talking about it. Come on."

[Freddy]

"That's right," said Freddy walking around his new stage," welcome to my crib baby girl. You see this…it's got some stars in the back showing that we're stars…we got some silver balls hanging from the ceiling…"

"Mmhmm, disco balls?" asked Bonnie, smirking.

"Yeah those…we got a bigger stage, and Pirate's Cove is bigger, and we have an arcade," said Freddy.

"I can be in the arcade," said Balloon Boy," I'll get more balloons."

Balloon Boy ran to the office to get more balloons. Golden Freddy walked on the stage and patted Freddy in the back.

"And I get to go back to the backstage alone," said Golden Freddy smiling," and listen to you guys perform."

"Not anymore bud," said Freddy handing him a new microphone," you're up here with me and the rest of the crew. No more hiding and being alone."

Golden Freddy looked at him and then the microphone. He had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed the microphone and looked at it. It had his name imprinted on it with golden ink. He smiled and hugged Freddy.

"Wow…I haven't performed in…ages," said Golden Freddy excited," I really love this. Thank you all for being such dear friends. I love you all!"

"We love you too big guy," said Marionette.

"You can be a bit harsh at times," said Mike," but we still love you."

"I love both of you guys too," said Golden Freddy," we're gonna become good friends. Also, I like the hair."

"Thanks," said both Mike and Marionette," looks good on us eh?"

Golden Freddy nodded his head in agreement. Toy Chica jumped on him, giving him a tight hug pressing her body against his. Golden Freddy smiled in excitement and hugged her closer. He looked at Mike and Marionette moving his eye brows up and down. Mike and Marionette rolled their eyes. Toy Bonnie was on the stage, tuning her electric guitar. She smiled at her best friend as she hugged Golden Freddy. Toy Bonnie gave her a thumbs up.

"So how are we gonna be positioned?" asked Chica sitting down at the edge of the stage.

"Easy," said Freddy," Golden Freddy and I in the front, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie behind us, and then you and Toy Chica right behind them."

"Sounds good," said Chica," I like that position."

"I might change it up," said Freddy," but we're gonna be performing in a little while, so I don't have enough time to position us. We all still need to know what we're gonna do for Foxy and Vixey's wedding."

"That's right," said Chica," we have to set it up."

Toy Chica and Chica smiled at each other.

"We got it," they both said, running off to backstage.

They came back with pink and white paint, ribbons, some flowers, bows, a dress, and a button up shirt. Foxy and Vixey looked at them a bit surprised.

"Where'd ye get all of that from?" asked Foxy.

"The office," said Chica.

"Where'd the office get it from?" asked Golden Freddy.

They all looked at him awkwardly.

"Mr. Fazbear bought them for you two," said Toy Chica.

"I planned ahead of time," said Mr. Fazbear," so let's get you two ready."

The crew got the two Foxes ready for the wedding. Golden Freddy and Freddy helped Foxy with his suit since they know about dressing…apparently. Freddy put a top hat on Foxy. Foxy looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

"I look better without hats," said Foxy remembering the dream he and Vixey had," so I don't need one. Thank you though, and thank you for helping me get ready for me wedding."

"Aye no problem mite," said Golden Freddy, mimicking Foxy's pirate accent," anything for me friend lass…um…lad…sorry…"

"Do I look like a female?" asked Foxy laughing.

"I mean…a little bit," said Golden Freddy mimicking Foxy again.

Freddy broke down laughing.

"Aww that's messed up lad," said Foxy smiling.

[Vixey]

Chica and Toy Chica were helping Vixey get dressed for her wedding. Toy Chica went up to Vixey and examined her.

"First, let's get all these clothes off of you," said Toy Chica.

She walked over the Vixey and began to strip her.

"Wait," said Vixey," I can do this myself. Toy Chica stop it, I can do this part. Toy Chica…"

"I'm already done," said Toy Chica tossing Vixey's shirt aside," alright now let's pick out a dress."

"You think we could've picked out the dress before taking my clothes off?" asked Vixey, covering her breasts and crotch area with her arms and paws.

"No that's stupid," said Toy Chica," if it makes you feel better…I can be naked too, so you don't feel alone."

"No it's alright," said Vixey, chuckling," I'm alright. Let's just pick out a dress."

Toy Chica took her bib off and revealed her large ample breasts. She smirked at Vixey, who blushed deeply.

"Toy Chica," said Chica looking at different dresses in the room," quit making her feel uncomfortable."

"Ayy, I was just asking her if she wanted me to help," said Toy Chica.

"How about this one?" asked Chica holding a dress out to Vixey.

It was a thin waist white dress that went all the way down to her feet. Vixey examined it for a while. Toy Chica grabbed it and held it up for her to see. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good job Chica," said Toy Chica," this is a nice dress. Nice curve in the waist like your waist Vixey. Good curve to it. This'll do nice for you."

"Yeah I like it," said Vixey grabbing it," it's beautiful. Thank you both for helping me."

Vixey gave them a hug, and they returned it.

"Anything for a friend," said Chica smiling," now let's put it on."

"Alright," said Vixey walking over to the mirror. Chica and Toy Chica helped her put it on. They were chatting and laughing with each other. Toy Chica gently slapped Vixey's butt, making her jump in surprise. Vixey blushed, and the Chicas giggled.

[Foxy]

"Alright," said Freddy," looking good man."

"Hey have you guys seen Chica," asked Fenix walking in the room, Foxy looked at him wide-eyed," I can't find her."

"She's with the other Chica getting Vixey ready for the wedding," said Golden Freddy," don't go in there though. They could be naked, so just wait."

"Alright thanks," said Fenix.

"Whoa hold on," said Foxy," who are you?"

Fenix looked at Foxy nervously.

"Uhh…" he began.

[Vixey]

"You think he'll love the way I look?" asked Vixey.

"He's gonna love you," said Chica.

"You look like an angel," said Toy Chica," there's no way he won't love it."

[Foxy]

"You're who?" asked Foxy.

"Fenix. I'm Chica's boyfriend."

"You're her what?" asked Foxy.

[Vixey]

"I wonder what Foxy is wearing," said Toy Chica.

"He'll look good," said Bonnie walking in the room with Toy Bonnie," he has two bears that know about dressing."

"Hey Bonnie," said Chica," you guys here to pick out your dresses?"

"Yeah, but Toy Bonnie isn't," said Bonnie sadly.

"Why not Toy Bonnie?" asked Toy Chica.

"I just don't have anybody to go with," said Toy Bonnie sadly.

"Well we can change that," said Mike peeking out of the wooden box," we didn't forget about you Toy Bonnie, so get a dress ready."

"But I don't have anyone to go with," said Toy Bonnie.

"Just trust me Toy Bonnie," said Mike," choose a dress and get ready for the wedding. Believe me; you'll have someone to go with."

"Yeah okay," said Toy Bonnie sadly," I'll get a dress."

"Good girl," said Mike as his eyes changed to black, meaning Marionette is talking now," now go ahead and have your time together girls. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright see you two at the wedding," said Bonnie," let's pick out a dress for you."

"Yes pick out a dress," said Marionette going back in his box," see you all at the wedding."

"We'll get ready," said Chica," we don't have much time left."

"True that!" shouted Marionette happily.

' _Really?' said Mike._

The girls got back to their business and chatted.

[Foxy]

"Ye better take care of Chica," said Foxy," she is a very good friend of mine."

"I will treat her with nothing but respect," said Fenix.

"Alright, in the mean time," said Foxy," get ready for the wedding lad. Welcome to my crew."

"Thanks captain," said Fenix, shaking his hand," glad to be part of the crew."

All the boys got ready for the wedding pushing each other around, and making jokes. Then Toy Freddy walked in. They all looked at him surprised.

"Whoa Toy Freddy you're alive," said Freddy smiling," Toy Bonnie is going to be so happy."

"I know," said Toy Freddy happily," glad to be back, but I wanna surprise Toy Bonnie so shh."

"Oh okay," said Freddy smiling," let's get a suit for you."

"Sounds good," said Toy Freddy.

[Mr. Fazbear]

"This is going to an exciting day," said Mr. Fazbear to Balloon Boy," don't you think?"

"Yes sirree," said Balloon Boy in joy," I can't wait for the wedding and to give out balloons to the children again."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them perform as a family again," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," let's get ready for the wedding."

"Alright," said Balloon Boy. The two walked to the room with Freddy and the other boys to get dressed for the wedding.


	32. Celebration and the End

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone, school was stressful, and I got a job now and wanted to make it up to you by just completing this story for you today, Merry Christmas. My apologies are at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

[Vixey]

She got done dressing and was ready for the wedding. Vixey was nervous, but happy at the same time. Chica wore a blue dress that only showed half of her right leg. Chica covered her right eye with her hair. Toy Chica looked at Chica. She went over there with some pink and red paint.

"Chica let me see," said Toy Chica," You need to add some blush in."

Chica stood still as Toy Chica put on blush. Toy Chica took a step back and examined her work.

"Hmm…that looks good," said Toy Chica," look in the mirror."

Chica looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked beautiful. Toy Chica knows how to dress as well.

"Thanks Toy Chica," said Chica hugging her," oh…how did it go with Golden Freddy?"

"It went nice," said Toy Chica smiling," we talked, and when he smiled at me…I felt so happy and alive."

"Glad you two are hitting it off great," said Chica happily," you two are going together during the wedding."

"Yeah we are," said Chica excited," I want to give him something too…like on that poster, but I'm too nervous."

"Go for it," said Chica," he'll enjoy it. He's never experienced love in his life…mostly because of his childish attitude, and his cockiness."

"That's what I love about him," said Toy Chica," he's like me…childish, cocky, we both play dirty, and I love how he isn't afraid to be himself."

"Yeah you two are perfect for each other," said Chica," he'll look good during the wedding. You both will."

Chica looked at Toy Chica's blue dress. They both checked each other out.

"I really like what you did with that dress," said Chica.

"Yeah you too," said Toy Chica.

"I wish I had a dress like that," said Chica.

"Yes me too," said Toy Chica.

"They're both idiots," said Mike in the box. His eyes turned black.

"Yes they are," said Marionette," they're wearing the same dress, and whining that they don't have the other girl's dress."

Marionette' eyes turned white.

"I'm getting annoyed," said Mike," can we stop them?"

"Yes please," said Marionette. Then they opened the top of the box and leaned on the edge of the box.

"Excuse me ladies," said Marionette," please quit talking about each other's dresses. They're both the same exact dress, so just stop please. We're trying to rest."

"Alright guys," said Toy Chica apologetically," we're sorry. We were just looking for something to do."

"That's fine but," said Marionette," we're just tired and we want to sleep."

"Alright we'll be quiet," said Chica," go ahead and rest."

"Thank you girls," said Marionette going back into the box and closing the top.

' _Finally some sleep,' said Mike in his head._

"True that," said Marionette. Mike just sighed in Marionette's head.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 6:00a.m.]

All the adults and parents were outside the doors, and in the front of the pizzeria looking at all the posters hung up. They were laughing and smiling.

There was a poster that showed Toy Chica on her toes kissing Golden Freddy on the cheek and his eyes were wide in shock, and he was blushing. Some adults giggled at that, and thought it was cute. One poster showed Freddy and Bonnie back to back looking at each other with Freddy holding his microphone between them singing, and Bonnie playing her guitar and singing in the mic with him. It showed Marionette holding Balloon boy on his shoulders.

"Oh look at this one," said one of the parents," Foxy and Vixey are getting married! And they have a little female kit."

"That's nice of them," said a father," I can't believe they brought back those very old animatronics. Better hope nobody's a criminal in here."

A guy looked at the father wide-eyed and then ran away.

"Unless you're him," said the father.

Then they heard police calling after him. All the people watched the police tackle him down.

"Well isn't that cool," said a little boy," seeing cops tackle people."

They continued to look at the posters. They saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy jamming it out together. They saw Chica with Fenix, sitting together holding hands. Another poster showed two Marionettes; one with black eyes and a white dot at the center, and another with white eyes with black dots in the center of his eyes. The one with black eyes said Marionette underneath him, and the one of white eyes said Mike underneath him.

"Guessing there's two Marionettes," said a father," or it just has two different personalities or something."

"It looks kinda cute with that long hair," said a teenage girl. Her little brother looked at her and laughed.

"You have a crush on the Marionette?" asked her little brother. The teenage girl made a face at him.

"No I don't," said the teenage girl," he just reminds me of Mike Schmidt. Same hair style and same name…bet they have the same personality."

"You talking about your boyfriend?" asked her father.

"He was afraid of everything," said the mother," if you hit pots or pans, or stomped on the ground, or door, he would freak out."

The teenage girl just rolled her eyes.

[Mr. Fazbear]

He was just finishing up cleaning the place. All the animatronics were rushing to their spots. Foxy and Vixey were separated by the crew, so that they don't see each other just quite yet.

"Whoo," said Mr. Fazbear excited," here we go. Haven't seen all of you guys perform at one time. I wonder how it's gonna be."

"It's gonna be awesome," said Marionette carrying his box to the ship, where the two Foxes get married. He put it under the arch of flowers and got the book he was supposed to read to them.

"You guys ready to read the book," asked Mr. Fazbear," all the kids will be excited, so don't mess this up."

Marionette's eyes changed colors.

"It's alright Mr. Fazbear," said Mike," we got this. The book is in good hands."

"I hope so," said Mr. Fazbear," just do whatever you want. Alright I'm opening up the doors."

"Everyone in your places," said Mike," we got a show to do…crap we're in the wrong box."

His eyes changed to black.

"Come on Mikey," said Marionette," first day as an animatronic and you're already messing up. We have to start off over here and then we go to the ship."

' _My bad,' said Mike._

They got into the box and the "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune began playing. Mr. Fazbear opened up the doors and everyone rushed in. They stopped as they saw a lever turning by itself on the box. They all looked at it curiously. Mr. Fazbear smiled and just walked away. All the employees got to their spots and got ready for the day. All the cooks saw already made Pizza and Cakes. They all looked at it curiously.

"What is everybody stopping for," asked the teenage girl," oh I hate these things."

The teenage girl walked away quickly. All the adults and children watched closely holding each other, waiting for him to come out.

"You can go and jump out for this one Mikey," said Marionette changing his eye colors.

"No problem Marionette," said Mike getting ready to come out," is the confetti ready?"

' _Yes it is,' said Marionette._

"Alright then," said Mike.

Some of the adults got bored and just began to walk past. Then they all jumped when they saw it open and Mike jump out of it. Confetti shot into the air and slowly fell to the ground. All the kids cheered, and so did the parents. Mike landed on the ground and put on a black Fedora.

"Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," shouted Mike as everyone cheered and gathered around him," please enjoy our arcade, food, games, our friends Freddy and the crew, our music, our comfy relaxing areas, and as always…just have fun."

The kids cheered and ran to check out all the new things. Immediately kids were playing arcade games. They were sitting down at tables or in front of the stages and looked at the new decorations. They all waited for the animatronics to show up. They were all looking forward to Foxy and Vixey getting married.

"I knew they would get married," said the same girl who got Foxy and Vixey to touch noses," I can't wait to see them get married."

"Yeah me too," said a little boy," it's gonna be great."

All the kids at the arcade were having a blast. They were all wondering where the animatronics were though. Mike walked over to the Pirate Ship. A group of kids followed him there.

"Alright kids," said Mike," I'll be back. I have to go the Pirate Ship for the wedding. Stick around to see the greatest Pirates get married."

"Hello," said the teenage girl to Mike. Mike turned around and waved hello.

"Hello little one," said Mike," enjoy your stay here. Play games, eat, chat, and just have fun."

"I will," said the teenage girl," you must be Mike…right?"

"That's me," said Mike," why…you want to speak to Marionette?"

"Huh oh no," said the teenage girl," I just wanted to say hi. You remind me of an old friend whose name was Mike."

"He sounds like a wonderful guy," said Mike," now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the wedding."

"Oh ok," said the teenage girl," I'll watch the wedding. Can't wait."

"It's gonna be fun," said Mike.

Mike walked up to the ship and went into his box. All the kids waited patiently. Mr. Fazbear got onto the stage of Pirate's Cove and spoke into a microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, and kids," said Mr. Fazbear," today is a very special day for two very special Foxes. Because today…they get married, and get to live their lives together forever. Are you guys excited for that?"

All the kids cheered loudly in happiness. The adults just clapped, and some got into cheering with the kids. Then the curtains opened up revealing Foxy in his black tux and a bow tie. All the girls cheered. Foxy was startled by the sudden cheering. His eyes widened. Golden Freddy chuckled when he freaked out. Crystal was standing beside Chica. Chica looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright kids make an aisle for Vixey to walk down," said Mr. Fazbear. All the kids separated apart making an aisle for Vixey to walk down.

Then the wedding song started playing. Foxy was really nervous right now. They all waited for Vixey. She was in Mr. Fazbear's office which was remodeled to look nice, so Vixey was comfortable. There was a box in the office too. Mike popped out of it, and walked towards Vixey.

"You ready," said Mike putting his bow tie on," we're walking you down the aisle."

"Did I have to walk down it," said Vixey," why couldn't I have started up there like the others?"

"It's a tradition for the bride," said Mike," now let's go. Wrap your arm around mine."

"Alright," said Vixey nervously.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine," said Mike as they left the room and walked down the aisle. Everyone watched them walk down the aisle. They all were smiling in joy for their friend. Vixey finally reached the top where Foxy was standing. Foxy smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You look beautiful," said Foxy," I'm the luckiest Fox alive right now…well not really alive but…you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," said Vixey smiling," you look very handsome. I'm the luckiest Vixen alive."

Mike stood about a foot away from the Foxes. The people could see him in the very center. His eyes changed from white to black.

"Alright everyone," said Marionette," glad that all of you have come on this very, very special day. Today Foxy the Pirate Fox is getting married to Vixey the Female Pirate Fox."

Everyone cheered in happiness. Foxy and Vixey smiled at the sound of them cheering.

"They must really like us," said Vixey.

"Yes they do," said Foxy," I'm glad to finally become your mate for life."

"I'm glad to be with you too," said Vixey," we can be together as a family forever."

Foxy and Vixey looked at Crystal who smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Alright," said Marionette," here we go."

Marionette opened up the book and cleared his throat.

"Okay…Friends, we have joined here today to share with Foxy and Vixey an important moment in their lives. Their time together, have let them see their love and understanding of each other, and now they have decided to live their lives as one," said Marionette as the kids began cheering," let me finish…okay so…"

' _This is such a pain to read,' said Marionette._

' _I believe you,' said Mike,' why don't we make up our own words by heart. It'll show that we care more for our friends.'_

' _Good idea,' said Marionette closing the book._

"Okay," said Marionette," these two have made a choice to live, and love, each other for as long as they shall live. They are about to make a commitment to each other that they can trust each other, love each other, take care of one another, help each other, and that they can forever be faithful to each other forever. These two will now say their vows for each other. Go ahead you two…make it professional."

Foxy smiled and held Vixey's paws in his, smiling in joy.

"I, Foxy, take you, Vixey, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," said Foxy sobbing in happiness.

The parents and kids said, "awwww."

Golden Freddy gave a little chuckle. Toy Chica looked at him and giggled. She put her feather finger on her cheek and slid it down, mimicking a tear. Golden Freddy wiped his face and felt that his face was wet. He was crying.

' _Shut up,' said Golden Freddy in Toy Chica's mind,' don't judge me. I'm emotional leave me alone.'_

Toy Chica just giggled more. Marionette looked at Vixey.

"I Vixey, take you Foxy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," said Vixey crying in joy. The parents and kids "awed" again. Some of the kids were crying in joy as well.

"May the best anthro give Foxy the ring," said Marionette as his eyes changed.

"Which is me," said Mike getting a little black box out. He held it out to Foxy with a smile.

Foxy smiled at Vixey. He grabbed the ring and gently held her hand.

"I, Foxy, give you, Vixey, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," said Foxy smiling.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. Vixey smiled in happiness. She looked at the ring and at Foxy with a warm smile on her face.

"I now, pronounce, Foxy and Vixey husband and wife," said Mike smiling," you may kiss the bride."

Foxy and Vixey stared into each other's eyes.

"But not in front of the children," said Mike," their parents won't allow it."

All the kids groaned in irritation that they couldn't see it.

"Oh okay, quiet down, quiet down please," said Mike," parents do you allow your children to watch this?"

"Just for this once," said the parents.

"Alright then," said Mike," you may kiss the bride."

Foxy and Vixey looked at each other again. Vixey jumped on Foxy wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. He kissed her back. All the kids cheered for them. The parents cheered too. The two Foxes parted and then hugged. Everyone cheered for them. Golden Freddy was breaking down to tears.

"Why must my emotions be so sensitive?" asked Golden Freddy crying loudly.

Freddy laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's alright big guy," said Golden Freddy," just take deep breathes."

Crystal hugged both of her parents. Foxy lifted her up and held her in his arms laughing in joy. Crystal cheered in joy. All the animatronics gathered around them with their mates. Toy Chica ran to Golden Freddy and kissed him on the lips. Golden Freddy's eyes widened. The others looked at him smiling. Freddy grabbed Bonnie and kissed her passionately. Bonnie closed her eyes slowly in delight, and put her hand on his cheek. Chica and Fenix kissed each other passionately. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy kissed each other deeply.

"Let's go perform our song," said Bonnie.

"Oh can we do our little song that we practiced," asked Toy Bonnie.

"Let's do it," said Freddy.

"We got our drums," said Mike.

"Alright we got the crew together," said Toy Bonnie.

They walked over to the stage, and got their instruments ready.

"Hey everybody," said Freddy into the microphone," me and the crew have been through a very rough couple of days, and we have a few songs to play to celebrate for getting through those rough days, and we'd like to perform it for you all."

All the kids and adults cheered. Freddy looked at all his friends with a smile. They all got ready to play their songs. They played four different songs for the people in the pizzeria. The lights turned off and the disco balls lit up the whole pizzeria. Everybody was jamming, and relaxing to the music. The first song they played was a guitar duet for both Bonnies called _colorful cookie/lucky vacuum_ **.** They rocked their guitars together to make a nice beat, and Mike and the Marionette provided drums to go with it. All the people and animatronics cheered for Mike and both the Bonnies. The second song was a hardcore song for Mike and Bonnie. The second song was called _DSD Magic Mosh Room_ **.** Everybody cheered for them as they finished their second song. The third song was a peaceful, relaxing, song that Toy Bonnie performed with Marionette drumming. It was called _Sync Beatmania_ **.** Then the whole band got together after the song to perform their most popular song. They remixed it a bit. They all got together on stage as one big happy family.

"Now all of you should know this song," said Freddy excited," it goes a little something like this," Freddy played the 'Les Toreadors' tune, that he used to play to the night guard, and the kids began cheering," but we added more to it, so here you guys go. Enjoy."

It started off with a phone ringing then Foxy saying "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Diddly, Dum, Diddly, Doo," then Bonnie and Toy Bonnie began to play the tune with their guitars, with Mike and Marionette drumming, Both the Freddys moving around with the song, Foxy and Vixey danced together, as Foxy would say "Dum, dum, dum" from time to time. Both Chicas went with the music as well. Chica danced with Foxy Jr. Balloon Boy was picked up by Golden Freddy and brought to the stage with them.

"You are our family now," said Golden Freddy," come party with us."

Balloon Boy joined them dancing. All the kids were dancing on the dance floor put in front of the stage. All the adults laughed and swayed with the song. Mr. Fazbear was moving his head back and forth in his office. Mike came out of the box and grabbed Mr. Fazbear.

"Come and join the party boss," said Mike," you're like our father. Come on."

Mr. Fazbear danced with his friends on stage. They were all having a blast. Freddy and the crew played for the families all day. Some families left to go home, and more came in to have a good time.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has made a lot more money than any other pizza company or businesses in the world. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria made it in News Papers, Magazines, TV Shows, cartoons, and has become the number one place to go in the world.

On one magazine it showed a female reporter, wearing a shirt with Toy Chica and Chica on it. She was with Chica and Toy Chica. They all made a funny face for the camera. Another Magazine had all three Freddy's with a bodybuilder and on the top said," Machines as Strong as the Hulk!" All the Freddy's were pretending to flex their "muscles" like the body builder. Another showed Foxy, Vixey, and Crystal together on their Pirate Ship. Another showed Mr. Fazbear shaking hands with famous late night talk show hosts. He even got to meet his most favorite talk show host. One showed Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Marionette/Mike rocking out with the famous rock band _Van Halen._ Another showed all four Pirates Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, and Foxy Jr. all looking out to sea.

The Freddy Fazbear crew was filmed for TV. They were the number one most popular family in the world. One magazine showed Foxy fighting Fang the Pirate Wolf. Freddy Fazbar's Pizza was put back on the globe of Earth. Only one more Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria remains and that is the one with Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Foxy Jr., Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Marionette, and Mike. They live together as one big happy family. They hope to see all of you again the next time. They love every human and love to make new friends. They have a long life to live ahead of them. So until next time. They play the 'Les Toreadors' remix they made to say goodbye to you, and farewell. They'll be waiting for you to return.

 _THE END3_

 **A/N**

 **The remix to the Freddy them song is:** **Freddy, You Terrible Cunt! (Extended FNAF Remix)**

 **There it is folks! End of Fnaf: Foxy in Love. It's been fun re-writing this story, and I'm happy for all of your guy's, and girl's support. I love you all! You guys can still chat in the reviews or PM me. I hope you all enjoyed this, and had your fun! And again, sorry for the long wait! I hope you all can forgive me, school kept me very busy and stressed, as did work, but those two need to be done as well. Which is why I want writing to be my career, to always entertain you all as my official job. I hope you all can forgive me and accept this gift for you, the end of the story, and a happy ending! I love all of you so much, and will do my best to post two chapters for Nightmare's Unleashed today as another gift. See you all later, and peace out! You are all lovely!**


End file.
